La Única Excepción
by TributeRusher
Summary: Peeta Mellark, un joven normal que trabaja para ganarse la vida. Gale Hawthorne, un "Adonis" multimillonario. Un encuentro a través de una entrevista: el crecer de un relación. Sin embargo hay cosas que querrán impedir su amor, ¿podrán contra los medios de difusión y las personas que les desean el mal acabarán con lo más preciado que tienen: su relación? Peeta/Gale
1. Entrevista

¡Hola Lectores Sensuales! Esta es una nueva Historia que les comparto. No sabia cuando publicarla pero decidí que hoy sería un buen día.

Antes que nada, quiero advertirles que tendrá contenido explicito, slash y demás conforme avance esta historia.

Estos personajes no son míos, son de la Fabulosa e Increíble Suzanne Collins (la amo)

Y también decirles que este capitulo me base en como se conocen Anastasia Steele y Christian Grey de "Cincuenta Sombras de Grey" porque esos dos enamoran, por si ven las similitudes. Todo lo demás es mío, yo lo invento.

Bueno, adelante. Espero que les Guste!

* * *

-Por favor Peeta, es sólo por esta vez - me ruega Prim.

-¿Y por qué no vas a entrevistarlo tú? Apuesto a que el hijo de la dueña es un engreído - le digo refunfuñando.

-Vamos, tú sabes que me es muy importante para la revista tener un exclusivo del hijo del multimillonario más importante de toda la cadena de hoteles Hawthorne. Y yo no puedo ir porque Katniss necesita ayuda la fiesta de cumpleaños para Finnick.

-Hoy es... No lo recordaba... - le contesto a Prim -. Luego me dices a qué hora es la fiesta.

-¡¿Entonces si lo entrevistarás?! - pregunta Prim emocionada.

-Sí. Sólo esta vez haré tu trabajo. El mío es crear las portadas de la revista, Primrose.

-Claro, claro. Ahora ya vete, o llegarás tarde Peeta.

Arrastro los pies mientras camino, decido correr al ver la hora en mi móvil.

Corro hasta el estacionamiento y me subo al carro. Con el espejo del retrovisor, reviso que mi camisa formal blanca y mi pantalón color beige estén en perfecto orden. Comienzo a manejar por las calles de Seattle.

Yo vivo junto a Prim en una casa propiedad mía, es mi compañera de casa y accedí a rentarle una habitación. Está en la zona suburbana de Seattle.

Mi celular suena y en luz roja del semáforo, me doy el permiso de revisar el mensaje.

"De Prim: Peeta, te envíe las preguntas para la entrevista a tu correo, puedes checarlas en tu IPad?"

Por supuesto. Enciendo la pantalla del iPad y definitivamente están las preguntas. La luz verde aparece y conduzco hasta el edificio Hawthorne Enterprises. La empresa de hoteles más exclusiva e importante de país, incluso es importante internacionalmente.

El edificio me impresiona, es alto, tiene en letras gigantescas plateadas al frente del edificio con el nombre de la empresa. Dejo mi carro en el estacionamiento subterráneo y cargo conmigo mi iPad y subo las escaleras que llevan hasta el vestibulo

Entro al vestíbulo y unos guardias de seguridad me indican que el piso de las oficinas principales es el veinte. Entro al elevador y espero. Salgo del ascensor y hay un pasillo y hasta el final, un escritorio de cristal con una señorita en él. A espaldas del escritorio tiene el nombre de la empresa.

Camino con la frente en alto hasta el escritorio y la señorita despega su mirada de la computadora Mac.

-Buenos días, ¿qué se le ofrece? - pregunta sonriente.

-Hola, mi nombre es Peeta Mellark, vengo en nombre de la señorita Primrose Everdeen para la entrevista a... - me detengo para ver las notas que me envió Prim a mi iPad. "El nombre del entrevistado es Gale Hawthorne" -. Para entrevistar a Gale Hawthorne. Es de la revista Paradise, la de moda y entretenimiento...

-Por supuesto, lo están esperando - se levanta del escritorio y me conduce por los pasillos -. Por aquí. - Hay oficinas y cada una de ellas con su secretaria. La oficina principal tiene el nombre grabado Hazelle Hawthorne.

Cuando pasamos a un lado de la oficina principal, la puerta se abre y sale una mujer hermosa para ser grande. Ella se detiene y también lo hace la recepcionista.

-Buenos días Sra. Hawthorne - saluda la recepcionista.

-Por favor, no soy tan vieja - le dice en tono humorístico -. ¿Cómo he pedido que me llamen? - pregunta a todos los que están presentes.

"Hazelle" responden al unísono.

-Gracias, ¿y él joven quien es, Gretel? - pregunta Hazelle dirigiéndome una sonrisa contagiosa.

-Viene para la entrevista con su hijo - responde Gretel, la recepcionista.

-¿Con quién tengo el gusto? - estrecha mi mano.

-Peeta Mellark, es un placer conocer a una mujer importante en todo Estados Unidos, incluso en todo el mundo - le digo esbozando una sonrisa.

-Gretel, te puedes retirar, yo escoltare al joven Mellark. El placer es mío joven Mellark.

Gretel asiente y se va. Ahora Hazelle me conduce hasta la oficina de su hijo, no puedo creer que su hijo tenga una oficina.

-Estoy emocionada con todo esto, ¿sabes? - dice Hazelle -. Ahora cuéntame acerca de la entrevista que se realizará a mi hijo, a la cual accedió.

La oficina de su hijo es grande y lujosa, tiene un librero y un escritorio de cristal con una computadora Mac de las más grandes que existen. Hay incluso una pequeña sala para poder sentarse. Pero la vista es lo que me deja sin aliento.

Hazelle ve mi expresión, ¡también hay una cafetera Nespresso! Hay todos los colores de cápsulas.

-Increíble - digo en un suspiro con la impresión todavía en mí.

-Y no has visto la mía... Sin presumir. - le dirijo una sonrisa y ella ríe -. Vamos joven Mellark, tome asiento.

Me invita a pasar. Sigo asombrado y probar un café Nespresso es lo que me llama la atención.

-Llámeme Peeta, sólo Peeta - le menciono a Hazelle.

-Y tú a mí Hazelle. - Me siento en la sala y Hazelle se acerca a la máquina de Nespresso-¿Quieres probar uno? - me pregunta Hazelle.

-Si, por favor.

-Te prepararé el mejor sabor - me dice.

-Yo lo haré madre - dice una voz grave que atrae mi atención. El chico es atractivo, muy atractivo tiene el pelo negro liso, piel aceitunada, ojos grises hechizantes. Guapo, lo bastante fuerte, su cuerpo esta tonificado abajo de ese traje color plata. Sus brazos son fuertes y grandes y tiene espalda bien ejercitada y ancha. Piernas están tonificadas, al igual que cada parte de su cuerpo.

Me levantó y le estrecho la mano, al sentir su piel contra la mía, siento un choque eléctrico que viaja por todo mi cuerpo. Me presento y después lo hace él.

-Mi nombre es Gale Hawthorne. Mucho gusto - ¿serán sus ojos los que me dejan en ridículo frente a él comportando me como estúpido, o será todo él? Hazelle se retira y Gale va a preparar el Nespresso. Dos vasitos de cristal trae en las manos con café. Le doy un sorbo y lo prueba, es el café más delicioso que jamás he probado.

Gale y yo nos sentamos en la sala y pongo el vaso en la mesita para café.

-Comenzaré, ¿no te importa verdad? - pregunto.

-No, para eso has venido, ¿no?

No se sí está siendo gracioso o es un chico que a sus... Veintitantos de edad es un total amargado.

Aprieto el botón rojo de la grabadora y empiezo, nervioso.

-Joven Hawthorne...

-Señor Hawthorne... - corrige sin ninguna expresión en su cara.

Interrumpo la grabación y borro lo que ya estaba grabado para comenzar de nuevo.

-Te importa si te llamo Gale.

-Es para una revista, claro que me importa - que engreído es.

Vuelvo a presionar el botón rojo.

-Sr. Hawthorne, ¿cuál es su edad?

-Tengo veintitrés años de edad.

¿23 años? Él es un heredero a su edad y yo tengo veintiuno y ¡no tengo que comer! (Literal)

-Es muy joven para ser un heredero de una gran empresa.

-Sí, creo que sí, pero tengo tres hermanos menores: Rory, Vick y Posy. No soy el único, sin embargo ellos son muy pequeños...

-Cambiando de tema - trago saliva y retomo la compostura -. ¿Qué le gusta hacer en además de aprender a trabajar en la Empresa Familiar?

-La verdad no tengo mucho tiempo libre... ¡No que te miento!, sí que tengo tiempo libre pero no deseo pasar el tiempo en diversiones, casi no hablo ni frecuento con amigos, y los pocos que tengo son interesados...

Creo que esto es demasiado. Yo sigo con la entrevista y de vez en cuando me ruborizo con un comentario suyo, o cuando su mirada se posa en mí. Su penetrante mirada gris se clava cada vez en mí, me ruborizo y no lo puedo evitar.

-Esta pregunta será más para las locas adolescentes enamoradas de usted: ¿Tiene a alguien especial Sr. Hawthorne?

-No, ninguna chica especial en mi vida - responde bebiendo de su café.

-¿Usted es gay señor Hawthorne? - ¡¿cómo pude decir eso?! Me ruborizo.

-No, Peeta, no soy gay - su mirada se torna dura.

Es la primera vez que me habla por mi nombre.

Maldita Primrose Everdeen, me ha dejado como un estúpido frente al hijo millonario del país.

Se escucha que llaman a la puerta. El Sr. Hawthorne permite el paso y es una rubia muy hermosa, delgada.

-Sr. Hawthorne, su reunión es dentro de diez minutos - avisa la chica.

-Cancélala - detengo la grabación para que el Sr. Hawthorne hable a su manera. Suena raro llamarlo "Señor" pero él ha querido así -. Aún no he terminado la entrevista.

-Pero señor...

-Hasta luego Francia - dice el Sr. Hawthorne -. ¿Qué decías? - pregunta.

Me aclaro la garganta y pongo de nuevo a grabar.

-Sr. Hawthorne, ¿cómo fue su infancia?

-La verdad no recuerdo muchas cosas, pero mi padre (que en paz descanse) siempre estaba en su oficina, claro tenía a mi madre. Nacieron mis hermanos y después concibieron a Posy, la niña de la familia y la más pequeña. Antes de que naciera, mi padre murió en un accidente automovilístico y mi madre quedó al frente de la empresa, hasta eso ha superado los obstáculos ante todo.

Poderosa y valiente mujer.

-¿Qué siente al estar en segundo al mando en la empresa familiar?

-Presión. Pero es fantástico - él retoma la compostura -. Puedo ir a cualquier parte del mundo cuando yo lo deseé.

Engreído, con todo el dinero que tiene claro que puede darse el lujo de esas cosas.

-¿No ha pensado en abrir una organización benéfica?

-Por supuesto. Estoy al mando de este proyecto que esta apuntó de dar sus primeros pasos. Tengo la necesidad de combatir el hambre en el mundo, y la pobreza, especialmente en el sur de Latinoamérica, África y otros países que se ven afectados por la crisis económica extrema.

¡Madre mía! Por fin conozco a alguien con esa meta.

Se terminan las preguntas, pero no me quiero ir de aquí. Tengo el deseo de poder conocer más a Gale, como amigo. Hay muchas cosas que no hace ni hizo en su vida adolescente.

-Gracias Sr. Hawthorne - me despido cuando apago la grabadora. Me levantó y él también lo hace. Estrechamos las manos y el mismo choque eléctrico viaja por todo mi cuerpo, entonces sin darme cuenta tiró si te mi pantalón lo último que queda del café, me ruborizo de la vergüenza.

Las puertas del ascensor se cierran. Me recargo en el ascensor y suspiro, de verdad Gale es muy atractivo. Pero es mejor olvidarlo, como Él lo ha dicho no es gay así que no me haré ninguna esperanza, además es un chico millonario engreído.

Entro a mi casa y Prim ya está de vuelta. Habla por teléfono y cuando nota que he llegado cuelga de inmediato el teléfono.

-¡Peeta! - dice -. ¡¿Tan rápido?!

-Si Prim... Así es... - digo.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Salió todo bien? - pregunta Prim demasiado rápido.

-Si... - quiero contarle los detalles, es como mi mejor amiga pero creo que esto me lo reservo yo -. Probé el Nespresso. Las oficinas eran geniales, ah y ten la grabación - le entrego la grabadora -. Fue un placer Prim - le esbozo con trabajo una sonrisa.

-Algo te ocurre Peeta - asegura Prim

Me dice mientras subo las escaleras para irme a duchar para la fiesta de Finnick.

-¡Tu manejaras Prim! - le grito desde el segundo piso y entro a mi habitación. Aún tengo la imagen y voz de Gale en mi cabeza, no puedo sacarla es como una canción que te encanta y te la aprendiste de memoria.

Tomo una ducha con agua caliente y me visto con ropa cómoda pero elegante, la fiesta será en un bar. Me arreglo frente al espejo y Prim toca mi puerta.

-¡Es hora de irnos! - grita desde afuera y yo salgo corriendo. Nos iremos en su Ikon 2013 color plata. Me siento en el asiento del copiloto. Prim conduce hasta un bar privado en el centro. Hay una inmensa fila para entrar pero es uno de los bares más cotizados y elegantes de todo Seattle. Nos bajamos del automóvil y el vallet parking se lo lleva para estacionarlo.

Ambos nos acercamos a la puerta que la custodia un Gorila.

-Tenemos reservación.

-Nombre... - pregunta el Gorila.

-Venimos a la fiesta organizada por Katniss Everdeen - dice Prim y el Gorila nos deja pasar. El bar es tranquilo por dentro y cómodo. Tiene desniveles y Katniss rento toda una zona para nosotros. En la zona privada hay globos flotando de color dorado y negro. Todos los presentes están vestidos de negro.

Katniss me saluda, abrazándome.

-¿Cómo te fue en la entrevista? - le lanzó una mirada furiosa a Prim.

-Muy avergonzado - contesto.

-No te preocupes, no lo volverás a ver.

Ya, tengo que olvidar la entrevista. Sacudo la cabeza y pido una bebida fuerte.

-Tú conducirás Prim - aviso y comienzo a beber.

**Próximo Capitulo:**

_Los tacones de Effie provocan eco en los pasillos, camina rápido hacia mí, esta a mis espaldas. Me detiene poniendo su mano en mi hombro._

_-Peeta, surgió algo de último momento. Alguien importante vendrá para revisar la revista, necesito que tú lo recibas y le muestres la revista._

_-¿Quién es esa persona? - pregunto._

_-Ya lo verás, necesito ir a la junta con los editores, confió en ti. Te deje la revista finalizada en tu escritorio. Suerte._

_Exhalo de la sorpresa. Cuando más quiero olvidarme del "Adonis", se le ocurre aparecer en mi trabajo, ¿y para qué? Para ver la revista. Ahora que haré?_

* * *

Que les pareció? Les gusto? Bueno se aceptan comentarios, consejos, lo que ustedes quieran, haganmelo saber porque me es muy importante saber su opinión para animarme y escribir (no sean tan malos) por favor.

Review, lectores sensuales :D


	2. Encuentro

**_Aqui les traigo el nuevo capitulo! Para no entretenerlos, hablamos abajo!_**

* * *

Busco la oficina de Prim, pero no la encuentro, de hecho nunca la encuentro. El edificio de la revista Paradise es como un laberinto. Me revuelvo un poco pero siempre consigo llegar hasta su oficina, es la encargada de hacer entrevistas mensuales para la revista.

Llamo a la puerta y me conceden el paso. Prim está en su escritorio pegada a su computadora y rodeada de cuadernos para escribir sus notas y todo eso.

-Hola Prim. Vi tu mensaje, ¿que era tan urgente?

-Es urgente, tengo que terminar de transcribir la entrevista y se me olvido la grabación en la casa.

-¡Porqué no lo dijiste en el mensaje! - exclamo.

-Se me olvido por completo, de verdad lo lamento...

-Bien, iré a la casa por la grabación... - me Alejo de la oficina, furioso otra vez con Prim.

Llego a casa y ni siquiera apago el carro, entro por la grabación que se encuentra sobre una mesa que hay en la entrada, cierro la casa y vuelvo a meterme al carro. Además de deberme favores, me debe el costo de un tanque de gasolina la señorita Primrose Everdeen.

Regreso a su oficina y le entrego con brusquedad el casete a Prim.

-Gracias Peeta.

-Ya me debes muchos favores Prim...

Camino hasta mi oficina, yo soy el encargado de crear las portadas de la revista entre otras cosas, estoy en el área de diseño de la revista, sin embargo tengo compañeros que me ayudan en eso. Regreso a mi oficina, que no es nada a comparación de la oficina del Sr. Hawthorne.

Sacudo la cabeza.

_Olvídate del Sr. Hawthorne, Peeta. _

Pero mientras creo la portada, tengo que ver la foto del chico entrevistado una y otra vez. Esto me provoca dolor de cabeza, empero termino la portada y queda magnífica. Le envío la portada por e-Mail a mi jefa Effie Trinket, la diosa de la moda y creadora de la revista Paradise.

El teléfono de mi escritorio suena y contesto.

-Peeta, soy Effie. Felicidades por la portada, me encantó así como todas las portadas que haces.

-Gracias Effie - a Effie no le gusta que se dirijan a ella como señora, es joven y guapa.

-¡Me fascina tu trabajo Peeta Mellark! - se termina la llamada y yo tomo mi cuaderno en perfecto estado y pego notas en Post-it acerca de ideas para la próxima revista mensual.

Mis horas de trabajo concluyen después de este largo y cansado día. Manejo a casa y en cuanto llego, me tipo no a la cama con todo y mi ropa puesta. Me duermo y trato de olvidar al Sr. Hawthorne.

Los tacones de Effie provocan eco en los pasillos, camina rápido hacia mí. Me detiene poniendo su mano en mi hombro.

-Peeta, surgió algo de último momento. Alguien importante vendrá para revisar la revista, necesito que tú lo recibas y le muestres la revista.

-¿Quién es esa persona? - pregunto.

-Ya lo verás, necesito ir a la junta con los editores, confió en ti. Te deje la revista finalizada en tu escritorio. Suerte.

_¿Y quién será?_

Me encojo de hombro y me dirijo hasta mi oficina. Sobre mi escritorio está la revista dentro de una caja. El teléfono suena y lo pongo en altavoz.

-¿Si Lydia?

-Ya llegó, está subiendo en el ascensor.

Salgo de mi oficina y camino hasta el ascensor, espero que no sea alguien amargado. La puerta del ascensor se abren y aparece: Gale Hawthorne.

Exhalo de la sorpresa. Cuando más quiero olvidarme del "Adonis", se le ocurre aparecer en mi trabajo, ¿y para qué? Para ver la revista.

-Sr. Hawthorne, que gusto verlo de nuevo - digo. Por más que quiera olvidarme de él, me resulta difícil no pensar en él.

-También lo digo yo, joven Mellark - su mirada gris se fija en mí y su hermosa sonrisa, que muestra sus perfectos y blancos dientes, tornan mis mejillas a color rojo. Estrecha mi mano -. Bueno, prosigamos.

-Por supuesto - digo en susurro, espero que no me haya escuchado. Este suspiro fue diferente a otros que he hecho -. Acompáñeme Sr. Hawthorne.

Él me sigue y yo experimento sensaciones en mi estómago. Llego a la puerta de mi oficina y la abro.

-Después de usted - le permito el paso, me pongo nervioso al sentir sólo su presencia -. Por lo que puede apreciar, mi oficina no es nada en comparación a la suya - digo para relajarme -. Pero tengo una cafetera. Aunque no sea Nespresso.

Consigo hacerlo sonreír.

Voy por la caja donde se encuentra la revista.

-Tome asiento por favor Sr. Hawthorne - mi escritorio tiene dos sillas al frente. Así qué yo me siento en mi lugar y el frente mío. El abre la caja y saca la revista.

-Yo en la portada, no tenía que sorprenderme - ¿lo dijo en tono molesto?

-Eso siempre lo hacemos con la estrella entrevistada. Ahora fue su turno. ¿Si le gustó?

-No te mentiré: claro que sí.

Suelto el aire que contuve por unos segundos.

-Eso nos alegra Sr. Hawthorne.

Hojea la revista y encuentra la entrevista. La lee cuidadosamente y luego dice.

-No puso la pregunta que me hizo - dice. Comprendo al instante.

-A la Srita. Everdeen no le pareció muy buena idea.

El "Adonis" ya no habla.

-Bien, creo que ya terminé aquí.

Cuando él se levanta de su asiento, lo mismo hago yo.

-Lo acompaño hasta la salida, Sr. Hawthorne - salimos de mi ofina y caminamos en silencio hasta el ascensor. De la nada, yo también entro al ascensor. Estamos en silencio incómodo, comienzo a sudar. Entonces unos brazos me acorralan hasta un muro del ascensor.

Los brillantes ojos grises del Sr. Hawthorne se cruzan con mis ojos. La sensación de mariposas en el estómago me es incomoda pero me gusta experimentarla. Mi corazón paLolita tan fuerte que duele al tiempo que golpea mis costillas. La respiración se torna agitada. Me siento impotente ante el cuerpo de Gale, fácilmente su estatura es de aproximadamente 1.91 m, ganándome por veinte centímetros. Así se queda hasta que el timbre del elevador suena y se separa de mí al abrirse las puertas y sale sin despedirse.

_¿Qué ha hecho?_

Vuelvo a seleccionar el piso y estoy inmóvil.

_Sólo ha jugado contigo. _

Corro hacia el baño y mono mi cara, me miro al espejo y pienso:

_Reacciona Peeta, el está interesado en mujeres..._

Pero el recuerdo del elevador me bombardea una tras otra vez.

_¿Por qué me acorraló? _

Medidas desesperadas: voy a la oficina de Prim y le pido que me suelte una bofetada.

-Por favor Prim.

Ella suelta la bofetada y le agradezco.

-¿Por qué me lo pediste? - pregunta Prim con preocupación.

-Cosas estúpidas que estoy haciendo. Te lo agradezco.

Mi día de trabajo acaba, Prim se va por su cuenta a la casa. Decido ir a cenar sushi a un restaurante cercano. Estaciono el carro y entro al restaurante. Me siento en una mesa, y me entregan un menú.

Leo el menú cuidadosamente para hacer una buena elección de platillo. Mi mesa esta ubica en el segundo piso. Tengo una silla al frente, la mesa es para dos.

A tres mesas a mi izquierda, alguien se sienta. Por lo general el segundo piso no esta tan lleno como la primera planta. Levantó mi vista y me sorprende a ver al "Adonis de Seattle". Rápidamente regreso mi vista al menú. El mesero viene a tomarme la orden.

-Quiero un rollo de sushi de queso Philadelphia y camarón por favor. Ah y té helado.

-¿El té con azúcar?

-No gracias.

Le entrego el menú y muevo mi pierna, estoy nervioso y no quiero que el Sr. Hawthorne me vea.

-¡Peeta!

Rayos.

Me vuelvo para verlo. Agito mi mano en muestra de saludo. ¡¿Pero qué descortés soy?!

El chico se levanta y las mismas emociones que sentí hace unas horas, las experimento ahora. Esto no es bueno. Llama al mesero y le indica algo, lo que alcanzo a escuchar: "Me sentaré en la mesa con el joven".

Él toma asiento y yo le extiendo mi mano.

-Hola de nuevo, Sr. Hawthorne.

-Nada de formalidades, llámame Gale, tutéame.

Me quedo callado unos instantes.

-¡¿Y a ti que te pasa?! - exclamo furioso.

El ríe.

-No es un juego. ¿Por qué me acorralaste en el ascensor? - le pregunto, la sangre me sube a la cabeza.

-Porque quizá quiera conocerte mejor.

-¡Esa no es excusa!... - me quedo callado -. ¿Conocerme mejor? - me tranquilizo.

Él se limita a responder:

-Sí.

-¿Por qué? - pregunto.

-Como ya sabes no tengo muchos amigos, y cuando te ví en mi oficina, tuve el presentimiento de que eres ese tipo de personas que tienen corazón...

_Esas palabras..._

-He pasado por mucho - le respondo bajando mi cabeza -. Pero esa no es forma de conseguir una amistad.

_Lo que terminarás consiguiendo es que me enamore de tí._

-Ah... Lo siento, Peeta.

El mesero nos trae nuestras bebidas.

-Y qué me dices Peeta, ¿no hay ninguna persona especial en tu vida?

-No - me limito a responder -. La última vez fue... No. No hay nadie.

-¿Qué ocurrió? - me sorprende lo atento que es. No es engreído.

-No me gusta hablar de eso...

-No te preocupes, yo no presiono a nadie.

_¡Ya no digas nada!_

-Tu que dices, enserio nunca has tenido a alguien. Eres el Adonis de Seattle, deseado por miles de chicas - y por mí. ¿Qué rayos estoy diciendo?

-¿"Adonis de Seattle"? - pregunta riéndose. Me sonríe, eso me lleva por las nubes.

-Así te llamo yo... Qué vergüenza.

-Peeta, no hay nada de qué avergonzarse.

Nos traen nuestros platillos y comenzamos a comer, él me ve de vez en cuando mientras come su platillo de verduras. Yo le comparto un sushi.

-¿Y cuántos años tienes Peeta?

-Veintiuno.

-¿Enserio?

-¿De cuántos años me veo? - le pregunto.

-Como de dieciocho.

-Ah, menos mal. Pero tú tienes veintitrés y ya eres heredero multimillonario. Puedo apostar que tienes un carro de lujo de último modelo. ¿Puede ser un Audi R8 color rojo?

-¿Cómo lo supiste?

-Lo acaba de ver.

-Mientes.

-Sí. De hecho te tomaron una foto en el periódico hace días - le digo y después bebo un sorbo de té helado.

-No me gusta que se interesen por mí, sólo por el dinero. Soy una persona con sentimientos. Me cuesta trabajo confiar en las personas - dice tristemente.

Su cara se torna triste. Su mano esta sobre la mesa. Fue impulso: puse mi mano sobre la suya.

-Yo no soy esa clase de persona. Puedes confiar en mí.

-Lo sé, ya lo hice - responde.

Se produce un silencio que incomoda a ambos.

-¿Qué te gusta hacer en tu tiempo libre? - pregunta Gale al sentir la tensión en el aire.

-Pintar, esculpir. Me encanta el arte así como honrar pan.

-¿Hornear pan?

-Mi padre era panadero cuando era pequeño. Así que aprendí de él.

No hablamos de nada importante, nos damos el tiempo para conocernos mejor. Pero de vez en cuando hace comentarios que me hacen sentir descargas por todo mi cuerpo.

El momento de pagar llega, lucho contra él para que yo pueda pagar, sin embargo yo me levantó al baño y en esos minutos el paga la cena. Sonrió al ver la expresión de triunfo.

Salimos del restaurante y me acompaña hasta dónde está mi automóvil.

-Bueno Peeta, gracias por pasar esta cena conmigo - agradece. Su sinceridad Se ve reflejada en sus ojos.

-Me gustó - me limito a contestar.

-Quisiera poder pasar tiempo contigo... - dice cabizbajo.

-Me encantaría.

Él sonríe de oreja a oreja. No sabe cómo despedirse así que le estrecho la mano y el se va a su automóvil. Me meto en el carro y enciendo el motor girando la llave. Me quedo inmóvil frente al volante. Lo golpeo con mis manos y recargo la cabeza sobre el volante.

_No lo hagas, no te lo permitas Peeta Mellark._

Respiro hondo y comienzo a conducir hasta mi casa. Llego y abro la puerta, dejo las llaves y su a mi habitación. Me tumbo sobre la cama y cuando comienzo a sentir cansancio, me quito la ropa y me meto en la cama. No me doy cuenta cuando cierro los ojos y duerma.

Despierto con una idea clara. Gale Hawthorne me gusta y no lo negaré, no había experimenta esto nunca. Es el deseo de tenerlo siempre conmigo y sólo para mí. Me parece muy atractivo, es guapo y es mi _Adonis. _Quizá haya personas que lo malinterpreten, no es nada engreído ni arrogante, es todo lo contrario: humilde y una persona que sólo busca a un compañero fiel. Lucharé por esa persona que logró gustarme en menos de dos días. Presiento algo, quizá si este destinado para él. Por primera vez desde la preparatoria deseo tener a alguien a mi lado. ¡Maldita sea!

* * *

Proximo Capitulo:

-Pronto habrá una fiesta, una "Mascarada" De la alta sociedad. Algunos de los empleados están invitados por supuesto, pero también habrá invitados poco usuales. Invitaremos a empresarios exitosos, donde estará la familia Hawthorne...

¡Madre mía!

* * *

_**Bueno, que les pareció? Espero que les este gustando mi fic. Me gustaría que dejaran sus comentarios (no sean tan malos xD). No sean tímidos, todos pueden comentar :3 Gracias por leerme, espero con ansias su review ya que motivan a casi todos los escritores para seguir escribiendo!**_

_**Nos vemos! Review, review por favor :D **_


	3. La Mascarada

_**A/N: Hola a todos los lectores que siguen a esta historia y también a lo que apenas van a leer :D Bueno, aqui el nuevo capitulo. Como se han dado cuenta los que me leen, he cambiado el titulo porque no me convencía el anterior. No los entretengo espero que les guste y no se les olvide dejarme un review, no tardan mas de dos minutos en escribir uno :3 (Me animan para seguir escribiendo)**_

* * *

Tengo que correr para llegar con Effie antes de las nueve de la mañana. Mano es un día de mucha suerte a mi favor. Llevo cuatro cafés para repartir, me encargaron mis compañeros un dote de café de Starbucks. Reparto el café.

¡Ocho minutos!

Ahora en verdad corro hacia la oficina de Effie con mi café. Llamo a la puerta y me conceden el paso.

-Peeta, que gustó que llegaste... ¡Seis minutos antes!

Esa mujer es fanática de los horarios a la perfección.

-¿Qué necesitas Effie? - pregunto agitado.

-Pronto habrá una fiesta, una "Mascarada" De la alta sociedad. Algunos de los empleados están invitados por supuesto, pero también habrá invitados poco usuales. Invitaremos a empresarios exitosos, donde estará la familia Hawthorne...

¡Madre mía!

-¿Cuándo será la Mascarada? - pregunto.

-Dentro de dos semanas - me entrega algo, una hermosa caja color negro y rojo. Cuando se abre la caja, veo cientos de invitaciones para entregar. La etiqueta es formal, de traje riguroso para hombres y vestido largo para mujeres. Pero como esta fiesta es una mascarada para el día de brujas, es obligatorio llevar un antifaz - Tu trabajo será entregar invitaciones, mandarlas por correo antes del día de mañana. Recuerda que el día de brujas es dentro de dos semanas.

-Claro Effie, ahora mismo llevo las invitaciones...

¡Mi oportunidad! Aunque dejaré lo mejor para el final... Se la llevaré yo mismo a Gale Hawthorne.

Llevo todas las cartas a la oficina de correo en compañía de Prim, nos fuimos en su carro. Les ruego que cuiden mucho la invitación ya que es importante para Effie. Salgo de la oficina de correo y me quedo en la mitad del andador. La gente camina a nuestro lado y yo no sé qué hacer. Prim me jala del brazo para caminar.

-¿Y cómo es en realidad el Sr. Hawthorne?

-Ya te lo dije Prim, una persona buena y nada comparado con nuestras perspectivas.

Mi celular timbra y veo la pantalla para ver quien habla. ¡Gale Hawthorne! Mis mejillas se coloran y arden.

-¿Quién es Peeta? - pregunta, no contesto - ¿Quién es Peeta? - vuelve a preguntar, pero esta vez me arrebata el celular y observa quien es.

-¡Oh, madre mía! ¡Tienes el número de móvil del millonario! - lo que provoca Prim es que me ponga más rojo, ella me ve - Peeta Mellark... ¡Te gusta! - dice en un grito de emoción.

-Si - contesto.

-¡Contesta! - ordena y de inmediato acepto la llamada.

Mi respiración se agita, tomo grandes bocanadas de aire y la grave y sensual voz de Gale Hawthorne me habla.

-Peeta, pensé que nunca contestarías. ¿Cómo te ha ido hoy?

-Perfecto, gracias por preguntar. ¿Y a ti? - respiro y Prim me observa con emoción. "¡Te gusta!" Dice Prim moviéndome los labios.

-¿Qué te parece si te invito un café...? Espera... - se calla. ¡No por favor, quiero ir! -. ¿Si puedes?, tengo una hora.

-Claro que sí - respondo al acto -. Me encantaría.

-Excelente. Nos vemos en el Starbucks cercano a tu trabajo.

-Allá nos vemos - cuelgo el teléfono.

Prim da saltos de emoción.

-Peeta, esto es grande: no sólo te gusta, ¡lo quieres!

-Prim...

-Esto es un gran paso para Peeta Mellark, tan solo tres semanas de haberlo conocido y ya te estas enamorando de él.

-Prim... Llévame al Starbucks por favor, no quiero hablar de eso...

El trayecto es en completo silencio. Me bajo del automóvil y le doy las gracias a Prim, no me gusta hablar de mi pasado amoroso con nadie y muchos menos que saquen el tema.

Entro al Starbucks y sostengo la invitación de la familia Hawthorne en mi mano con demasiado cuidado. La guardo en el interior de mi chaqueta y estoy a punto de acercarme a una mesa para sentarme cuando Gale pone su mano en mi hombro y hace que me gire para verlo. Me muevo al experimentar las sensaciones que me provoca Gale.

-¡Gale, me asustaste! - le digo esbozando una sonrisa que es exclusiva para él.

El ríe y me sonríe. Su sonrisa viene con una mirada penetrante, hechizaste, en pocas palabras: me fascina.

-Vete a sentar Peeta, traeré las bebidas...

- Cappuccino - decimos al unísono. ¡Se lo aprendió! Hace pocos días hicimos una especie de juego de preguntas, le pregunte sus gustos y él me pregunto los míos. Entre los suyos estaban: azul claro como color favorito. Ir al gimnasio para entrar en forma. Cappuccino sabor vainilla. ¡No toma vino! Sólo para brindar o en casos súper extremos. Le encantaba acampar con su padre. Le gusta nadar y el voleibol playero. Le encanta que una a persona sea atenta con él. Si por el fuera, estaría en ropa cómoda: _shorts_, playeras sin mangas y tenis. Entre más cosas.

En lo que a mí respecta: mi color favorito es el naranja, me encanta el Cappuccino. La comida italiana, me gustaría viajar si tuviera los recursos, me fascina leer (¡a Gale también!) entre más cosas.

Gale regresa con dos envases de café en la mano. Me entrega en mío y nuestros dedos se tocan por una fracción de segundos. Es electrizante, hace que los vellos de mis brazos se ericen.

Al estar cerca de Gale me pongo nervioso y hago tonterías, como tartamudear o tirar cosas que hay a mí alrededor.

-Ga-Gale, mi jefa los invita a mi madre - ¿a mi madre? ¿Qué tonterías estas diciendo Peeta? -. Perdón, a tu madre y a ti a una mascarada que habrá dentro de dos semanas. Espero que vayas.

-¿Iras tú? - el tono seductor sale de sus labios, yo sólo puedo ver los labios en movimiento pero logro leer sus labios. Reacciono después de tres segundos.

Sacudo un poco la cabeza y regreso mi vista a sus ojos. Madre mía, sus ojos...

-Sí. Allí estaré. ¿Por qué?

-Porque si no ibas, no tendría caso: ¿con quién más estaría?

¡Quiere estar conmigo!

Con lo último que dice hace que derramé un chorrito de café sobre mi camisa. Me levantó al instante de sentir el líquido caliente. Con una mano sostengo el vaso de café y con la otra limpio la mancha.

-Peeta - se levanta y se acerca a mí. Como digo, hago estupideces: así que cuando se acerca mí, se me resbala el vaso sobre toda su camisa blanca, arruinando su traje.

¡Rayos!

-Lo siento mucho, Gale...

La bebida está caliente, le quema. Hace una mueca y aguanta el ardor.

-No importa Peeta, es una camisa - todos estos pequeños detalles son los que me vuelven loco.

Salimos del Starbucks y con la luz del día y por el líquido arrojado en su camisa, se le marca el abdomen, definitivamente tiene el cuerpo de un dios griego.

-Enserio Gale, lo siento mucho... - me disculpo y de vez en cuando miró su abdomen, es irresistible.

-Peeta, escúchame atentamente: es una simple camisa - ponen ambas manos en mis hombros y se agacha para quedar a mi estatura.

-Lo...

Pone su dedo índice en mis labios y me calla. Al sentir su dedo en mis labios, es la sensación eléctrica, pero esta vez permanece en mis labios.

-Sabes, creo que debería irme antes de que arruine por completo tu traje. Hasta luego Gale - le digo sonriéndole y me alejo.

_¡De verdad que eres estúpido Peeta Mellark, piensa las cosas antes de hacerlas! Oh rayos, no traigo carro._

Me quedo inmóvil pensando en lo que haré en unos minutos, no quiero que Gale me vea ya que si es así, querrá llevarme y no quiero ni verlo por la vergüenza que pasé. Levantó la mano y un taxi se detiene. Le digo la ubicación del edificio de la revista Paradise. Solamente entro al estacionamiento subterráneo por mi automóvil y conduzco inmediatamente hacia mi casa.

Llego a casa, dejo las llaves en la mesita que hay en la entrada y me dirijo a la cocina para preparar algo de comer. En las alacenas encuentro fideos, así que los cocino como espagueti. Me siento en la mesa del comedor a comer sólo y a repasar todas las ocurrencias que consigo hacer en presencia de Gale, o me quiero ni imaginar lo que pasará en la Mascarada.

Prim llega y aún no me dirige la palabra, sabe que abrió la boca de más, ¿o acaso estoy equivocado? Yo le especifique claramente que olvidara el porque me da miedo enamorarme...

Ella se sienta frente a mí a comer el espagueti que preparé.

-Lo mojé... - digo y comienzo a reír tontamente.

-¿Cómo?...

-Le derramé mi bebida. Primeramente fue una gota en mi camisa, después le derrame el café.

-Peeta, tenemos que practicar tus acciones frente a tu Adonis.

-Me comporto como un niño pequeño, no quiero pasar vergüenzas en la Mascarada. Hablando de la fiesta: ¿A quién llevaras?

-A Gloss, es guapo y amable - me responde.

-¿Él no está invitado?

-Sólo las personas importantes de la empresa. Y Gloss no es alguien muy importante, es mi asistente.

-Siempre he querido preguntarte esto: ¿tu pediste de te pusieran a Gloss de asistente?

-No... - ella ríe y así me doy cuenta de que lo dice con sarcasmo. Me dirige una sonrisa y después suelta una carcajada.

-Prim, te ruego que no le digas a nadie acerca de qué me gusta Gale Hawthorne. Arruinaría lo que tengo con él. Lo poco en realidad.

-Crees que es poco Peeta, conseguiste su amistad. Él mismo te dijo que le cuesta trabajo confiar en las personas.

Ayudar a Effie Trinket: ese ha sido mi trabajo.

Mañana es la Mascarada y ni siquiera he conseguido mi máscara en la tienda de lujo que nos recomendó Effie donde vendían cosas para eventos de este tipo.

Esta semana tuve que organizar a los invitados para ponerlos en una mesa en específico. También tuve que informar acerca de quienes confirmaron asistencia. Este evento sólo se permite llevar color negro, blanco o rojo en lo que respecta a vestuario, la máscara es a su elección. Fui a rentar ayer un traje negro. Prim usará un elegante vestido negro y tenemos una idea de llevar antifaces color plateado.

Al atardecer del día, Prim y yo salimos corriendo como balas para ir a comprar los antifaces. Llegamos a la tienda y para mi sorpresa hay de toda clase de antifaces y disfraces para una perfecta y formal mascarada.

Hay estantes protegidos por un cristal con cientos de antifaces y máscaras. Yo quedo perplejo al ver todos los estantes. Una señorita con un vestido de aspecto formal hasta las rodillas de color azul obscuro, zapatos altos negros y con el cabello suelto por la espalda, se acerca a nosotros.

-Buenas tardes, ¿en qué puedo servirles? - nos dirige una sonrisa.

-Buscamos antifaces para una mascarada que se llevará a cabo mañana por la noche, es exclusiva y queremos que los antifaces sean únicos y deslumbrantes - explica Prim.

-Únicos y deslumbrantes, sólo necesitaban mencionar esas dos palabras.

La señorita nos hace un recorrido por toda la tienda.

-Nuestra empresa llamada "Masquerade" diseña máscaras y antifaces de tipo Venecianos únicos y preciosos, fabricados uno por uno con extrema delicadeza. Puede que los precios sean caros pero varían de diseño a diseño.

Llegamos hasta el mostrador.

-Ustedes díganme cual quieren y yo se los enseñaré.

Asiento y nos alejamos del mostrador. Prim busca por su lado y yo por el mío. Después de ver toda esta variedad, decidí os cada quién tomar su propio diseño. Las miro con mucha calma para escoger la indicada. Mis ojos ven una por una, hasta que encuentran un diseño hermoso y espectacular.

De color negro con plata, ambos colores divididos exactamente por la mitad, detalles precisos en dorado, y el toque que la hace especial: trozos de espejo cortados que forman una especie de mosaicos en el color negro de la máscara. Aunque suene simple, es muy original. Me quedo contemplando mientras Prim llama a la señorita para que le dé una máscara roja que eligió, le irá bien con su tono de piel. Paga la máscara, la señorita la guarda en una caja con de cartón negro con el logo de la empresa. Es mi turno y le indicó cual es la máscara que quiero. Ella saca una llave y la introduce en el estante. Abre la puerta de cristal y saca con todo el cuidado del mundo la máscara.

Ella pasa el código de barras por un sensor y sale el precio en su monitor.

-Joven, la máscara es cara. Es de las más caras que tengo.

-¿Cuál es su precio? - pregunto.

-Ochocientos cincuenta y nueve dólares para ser exactos.

¿Qué hago? ¿La compro?

-Me la llevo - le digo entregándole la tarjeta de crédito.

Salimos de la tienda y nos subimos a mi automóvil.

-Vamos a recoger tu vestido y mi traje Prim.

Conduzco hasta la boutique donde Prim compro su vestido, después vamos a recoger mi traje y regresamos a casa.

-¿No crees que costó mucho tu máscara? - pregunta Prim al entrar a la casa.

-No. Creo que vale la pena, irá Gale. ¿Lo olvidas? Además tu antifaz costo cien dólares menos que la mía; quieres impresionar a Gloss.

-Tienes razón, toda la razón Peeta...

Me miro al espejo varias veces, revisando que mí traje este bien. Acomodo mi corbata y aliso con mis manos el saco. Prim toca a la puerta y se ve hermosa en ese vestido negro. En la mano lleva su antifaz y un bolso negro.

-Vámonos Prim - le digo.

Se sube al asiento del copiloto y yo manejo hasta el edificio donde se llevará a cabo la fiesta. Llegamos y hay una alfombra roja que te conduce hasta la entrada. Hay Valet Parking así que antes de bajar del automóvil, Prim y yo intercambiamos miradas y nos ponemos nuestros antifaces. Los jóvenes del Valet Parking esperan a que bajemos, abren nuestras puertas y yo le entrego las llaves.

Prim y yo caminamos juntos por la alfombra roja con las máscaras puestas.

-Peeta, ¿crees que nos reconozcan? - nos miramos antes de decir nuestros nombres a los gorilas de la puerta.

-No. Esa es la idea - respondo.

Les decimos nuestros nombres y entramos al ascensor. El piso es un salón de fiesta exclusiva. No hay alguien sin máscara dentro de la fiesta, es exclusiva y muy elegante. Hay violinistas tocando música lenta. El salón tiene escaleras para subir a un piso arriba y otro para ir a un tejado donde hay un jardín hermoso, hay una escalera grande frente a nosotros. El salón está iluminado con los candiles de cristal, hay una pista de baile y mesas por todo el salón. Todos los meseros llevan los mismos antifaces y los mismos trajes blancos.

-Bien, ya estamos aquí. Recuerda controlar tus movimientos frente a Gale y también...

-No hay que dejarnos encontrar muy fácil - completo.

Nos esparcimos y los invitados que faltan van llegando. Cada cinco minutos dirijo mi mirada hacia la entrada para ver si ya llegó Gale.

Su llegada me parece que llama mucho la atención. Lleva un traje negro con una corbata del color. Su antifaz es color negro con detalles finos en plata. Lo identifico por su complexión y su sonrisa. Su madre viene junto a él con un vestido rojo y un antifaz negro de plumas muy elegante.

Me escondo entre la gente para que no me vea, aunque le será difícil.

De pronto las luces de los candiles de cristal se apagan y un reflector ilumina a Effie.

-Damas y Caballeros, bienvenidos a la Mascarada del Día de Brujas. Esta noche, dejemos nuestras identidades en la puerta y dejemos que nuestros espíritus inspiren a los suyos y que nuestras ornamentadas máscaras le lleven a la intriga. ¡Qué comience esta Mascarada!

Las luces de los candiles no prenden, pero si las otras de colores como morados azul, rojas. Que dan un aspecto de misterio a la noche. La música cambia, quizá este baile sea formal pero también es cotizado para la gente importante. Camino de un lado a otro.

Una mano me detiene.

-¿Eres tu Francis? - me pregunta un joven de quizá veintisiete años de edad.

-No.

-Da igual, ¿cuál es tu nombre? - pregunta.

-No te lo diré, de eso se trata este baile: del misterio.

-Tienes toda la razón, vamos por un trago.

Nos acercamos al bar y el pide un par de Whisky.

-A tu salud - chocamos nuestras copas y bebemos.

Pasamos un rato charlando, sin exponer nada acerca de nuestra identidad. El chico es de Seattle, le gusta salir al parque, cosas un poco aburridas. Me despido de él y camino por la pista de baile, veo a las personas con sus máscaras y antifaces. Para mi sorpresa me encuentro con Finnick.

-¡Qué sorpresa Finnick! - le digo.

-¿Cómo me reconociste?

-Por tu cabello. Olvídalo. ¿Qué haces aquí? - pregunto. Abre la boca para responder pero yo lo interrumpo -. Sólo te pido que no digas mi nombre - cambio de tono de voz para que no se parezca a la mía.

-El padre de Katniss y Effie son buenos amigos, me invitó Katniss porque tenía un boleto extra y pues... Como desaprovechar esta oportunidad.

-Tienes razón.

-¿Y a quién buscas?

-A alguien...

-No me digas... ¿A alguien especial? ¿Al señor Hawthorne?

Me ruborizo. Las mejillas están que arden, bajo mi cabeza y mi mirada se enfoca al piso.

-Puede ser -respondo cabizbajo. ¿Quién le dijo? Si, la verdad es que sí. Sólo que no quiero que me encuentre tan fácil.

-No le será fácil, con ese antifaz eres irreconocible. Cambiando de tema: ¿a quién crees que vi? La reconocí de inmediato por el apodo que le pusieron en la secundaria.

-¿Quién?

-Johanna Mason - ese nombre, ahora la recuerdo. La llamaban la "Gata". A todas las fiestas de disfraces se vestía de gata sensual tipo Gatubela de DC Cómics. Siempre llevaba uñas afiladas y decían que al momento de seducir a alguien, hacia movimientos como de un gato. Era extraña -. Trae un antifaz con apariencia felina, bailando con uno y otro.

-Espero no encontrarla, me caía un poco mal por su forma de tratarme. Tú sabes de lo que hablo... ¿Quién te dijo? - cambio te tema repentinamente.

-¿Acerca del señor Hawthorne? - no hago ninguna expresión, pero mi silencio indica que esa es la respuesta -. Katniss. Prim le contó a Katniss y ella me lo dijo.

-Hay Primrose... - digo entre dientes, avergonzado.

Respiro hondo tres veces para que lo ruborizado que tengo en mi cara se me quite.

-Finnick, ¿y cómo te ha ido con Katniss?

-Bien, a veces se enoja mucho. Aquí entre nos, es muy celosa - me susurra.

Una mano, una gran mano para ser exactos, se pone en mi hombro. Finnick hace una expresión de horror. ¡Rayos!

-¿Creíste que no te iba a encontrar, Peeta? - mi atractivo enmascarado hace que gire para vernos frente a frente. Su mirada gris se conecta con la mía. Parece que sus ojos destellan luz parecida al de la gran luna llena. Son sus ventanas, creo que con tan sólo verlo a los ojos, conozco todo de él. Me provoca seguridad y confianza, además de enamorarme más de Gale Hawthorne. ¡Lo odio por hacer esto!

-Gale... perdón, señor Hawthorne - lo saludo estrechándole la mano -. Quiero presentarlo a Finnick Odair, un amigo desde la secundaria.

Ambos estrechan sus manos, comienzan a charlar acerca de cosas empresariales. A lo lejos veo a Prim agitar su mano en mi llamado.

-Disculpen - me dirijo hacia Finnick y a mi Adonis.

Camino furioso hasta Primrose.

-Prim - saludo.

-Peeta.

Se producen cinco segundos de silencio.

-Pude ver que tus acciones frente a Gale son adecuadas, para nada tontas.

-¿Por qué le dijiste a Finnick? - suelto mi pregunta.

-Por qué quizá eres su mejor amigo.

-Ya lo sé Prim, ¡se lo quería decir yo! - Respira Peeta, tres veces.

-Es muy apuesto, es sexy - al instante comprendo, su mirada clavada en Gale.

-¡Es mío!

-Es un ángel bajado de los cielos. Su cuerpo se ve tan... Exquisito.

Mi furia, siento las mejillas calientes, al igual que mi cabeza, un nudo en la garganta. Mis músculos se tensan y aprieto la mandíbula.

Prim esboza una sonrisa sin dejar de mirar a Gale.

-Me pregunto si la tendrá Grande...

-¡Cállate Prim, es mío y sólo mío! - suelto con ira.

Ella ríe.

-Peeta, otro gran paso. ¡Experimentas celos! Yo nunca haría algo para lastimarte Peeta, nunca. Eres cómo mi hermano.

-¿Celos?

-Sí, celos. Te gusta, lo quieres. ¡Pero te has enamorado de él Peeta!

Sólo le esbozo una sonrisa.

Lo que menos quería. La Gata se acerca a Gale y le dice algo. El asiente y se aleja a la pista de baile, tomándose de la mano de Gale. Comienzan a bailar.

¡Gale baila muy, pero muy bien! Oh cielos...

De una canción rápida, cambia a una lenta.

Sacudo la cabeza y me percato de algo: la Gata esta con mi hombre, bailando muy pegados. Zorra.

-Peeta, estoy muy feliz por ti. Te has enamorado otra vez, superaste todo lo que ocurrió en la preparatoria con Cato...

-Cállate Prim - suplico cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

Las imágenes bombardean mi cabeza. Contengo mis excesivas ganas de llorar. Trato de respirar pero sólo sé que en algún momento lloraré. Muerdo mi lengua hasta que tengo el sabor de la sangre en mi boca. Me tranquilizo.

La chispa que detonó la bomba: La Gata besa a mi hombre.

No puedo más, lloro como nunca.

-¡Te odio Gale Hawthorne! - grito con todas mis fuerzas. Consigo que el señor Hawthorne me mire. Yo corro hasta el segundo piso del salón, donde hay una serie de balcones para mirar la hermosa vista del mar.

Todo mi alrededor parece gelatina, una espesa gelatina. Las personas a las que aviento para abrirme pasa me dicen algo, son embargo no logro formular lo que dicen. No me quedo en un balcón, subo hasta el último piso, el jardín en el tejado. No hay nadie, privacidad.

Fue un golpe directo al corazón con miles de cristales que se incrustan en el órgano. No puedo ni siquiera respirar mientras mis lágrimas no dejan de brotar. Sonidos de mi garganta se producen, especie de gemidos. Me quito la máscara de la cara y el tiro al suelo.

-¡Yo sólo te quería impresionar!

Grito.

La presencia de alguien no me importa, yo sigo llorado. U os brazos fuertes y musculosos envuelven mi cuerpo.

-Peeta, ¿qué ocurre? - su voz. Me aparto de golpe.

-¡¿Qué quieres de mí Gale Hawthorne?! ¡Primero logras que me enamore de ti perdidamente, y ahora me pasó gasa así!

El queda atónito.

-¡Te quiero a ti Gale Hawthorne! - le tiro un puñetazo a su mandíbula, dejando un bulto que se convertirá en moretón.

-Peeta... - me dice, intentando abrazarme.

-¡No me toques! ¡Mejor vete con la Zorra de Johanna Mason, pude ver que ella sí es de tu tipo! - me alejo de él -. ¡Esto me gano por estar enamorado de ti! - grito mientras bajo a la primer planta del salón.

Gale queda boquiabierto.

-¡Lo conseguiste en menos de un mes! ¡Te abriste paso mis sentimientos, A MI CORAZÓN!

Lo empujo alejando su cuerpo del mío, no sé de dónde saque tanta fuerza porque su cuerpo es más pesado a causa de los músculos. Él tropieza, aunque no cae. Bajo las escaleras y empujo a la gente que se cruza en mi camino. Finnick es nunca de esas personas, al igual que Prim. Salgo del edificio hasta el aparcacoches.

-¡Peeta, escúchame! - la mano de Finnick me toma de mi muñeca izquierda y hace que me vuelva hacia él.

Lo veo a los ojos, detrás de él vienen Prim y Katniss quitándose las máscaras. Katniss parece confundida por lo que alcanzo a ver, Prim le susurra en su oído y después corren hacia a mí.

-¿Qué te ocurre? - pregunta.

-¡Ese maldito...! - consigo decir, aunque con la voz muy entrecortada. Al parecer el nudo en la garganta que siento en tan grande que no me permite formular sonidos ni mi propia voz.

Lo siguiente es sentir el abrazo de Finnick.

-Lle... Llévame a-a casa... - le ruego. Es mi mejor amigo, siempre ha estado cuando lo necesito, es una especie de hermano mayor. Mucho mejor hermano que los que tengo.

Llego a casa directo a mi habitación. Cierro la puerta de golpe con llave para que nadie entre. Escondo mi cara en la almohada y rompo a llorar peor de lo que ya estaba. De mi garganta salen gemidos que no puedo evitar. El bombardeo del momento que ocurrió, me destruye cada vez más.

Despierto. Me dormí con el traje anoche. En la misma posición en que estaba llorando, caí dormido. Me levanto de la cama, débil. Camino hasta la ventana donde entra mucha luz de la mañana y cierro las cortinas. Me dirijo hasta un espejo y mi aspecto está horrible. Ojos hinchados e inyectados de sangre y cabello revuelto.

Me quito de toda prenda y me meto en la tina con agua caliente. Estoy inmóvil, inconscientemente me sumerjo en el agua por unos segundos, se me acaba el oxígeno y salgo del agua tosiendo por falta de oxígeno. Salgo de la tina y me visto con una camisa vieja que uso de vez en cuando para dormir y un _pants. _

Regreso a la cama y antes de hacerlo, quito el seguro de la puerta. No quiero ni siquiera comer pero tengo que hacerlo. Prim se da cuenta de que ya puede entrar a la habitación.

Entra con un plato de comida.

-Tremenda Mascarada - suspira.

-Estúpido y maldito Gale Hawthorne - digo mientras llevo tocino frito a mi boca y la mastico.

-Olvídalo. No te merece, Peeta.

-No lo puedo olvidar Prim, es como... alguien que jamás podré encontrar. Él me ha hecho olvidar de varias cosas, incluso me abrió los ojos haciéndome saber que se puede volver a amar... Es muy perfecto para ser verdad...

Primrose se queda en completo silencio, observándome.

-Finnick y Katniss se fueron muy preocupados anoche - informa Prim.

Prim y yo conversamos un rato, pero después se va. Coloco mis auriculares en mis orejas para escuchar música y selecciono a propósito canciones tristes. "When You're Gone" de Avril Lavinge es la que más escucho en toda la hora. Después de llorar otra vez, decido quitar la música y ver la televisión.

Las noticias: un accidente automovilístico, un famoso descuidado, y la fiesta de Seattle del año, la Mascarada.

"_Paparazzi infiltrados... Vieron al multimillonario besarse con una chica que al parecer dice sus colegas se llama Johanna Mason_" Es lo que escucho decir al conductor, posteriormente pasan algunas imágenes, ¡del beso!

Maldita Johanna Mason, ¡que zorra es! Sólo quiere sus cinco minutos de fama, aunque no los consiguió. ¡En tu cara Johanna Mason alias la Gata!

El resto del día sólo me arrepiento de haber confesado lo que sentía por Gale Hawthorne.

Lunes, el peor día y comienzo de la semana. Llego a mi oficina y Effie me visita, preguntando qué había ocurrido conmigo en la fiesta. Le explico lo menos posible, diciendo que me había dado un ataque de escenas de mi pasado, como solía ocurrirme. Effie no me cree y cedo a contarle lo que en verdad ocurrió.

-Si no es por indiscreción, ¿quién besó a quién?

-Johanna. Es una zorra con todos.

Ella se queda pensativa y decide hablar.

-¿Él se arrepintió?

-No lo sé... Quería que yo me tranquilizara...

Effie no habla.

-Bueno, creo que ya has terminado por hoy Peeta. Eres cómo un hijo para mí y quiero que estés bien.

Me besa la mejilla.

-No dejes que una oportunidad así se escape de tus manos, Peeta. Tienes muchas cosas que pensar.

Cierra la puerta de mi oficina e inmediatamente me levanto y salgo de la oficina. Decido pasar por un café de Starbucks para llevar.

Hago fila por diez minutos. Un joven me atiende y me entrega el Cappuccino. Salgo del local y me encuentro con Gale.

Cuando cruzo a un lado suyo, golpeo su hombro con mi costado. Lo hice a propósito.

-¡Peeta! ¡Ven por favor! ¡Necesito hablar contigo! - me grita suplicante desde lejos. Me subo a mi carro y me asusta cuando lo veo desde mi ventanilla. Presiono el botón y la ventanilla se baja.

-¿Qué necesita decirme señor? - le digo en tono golpeado.

-¿Ahora ya me hablas formal?

-¿Qué se le ofrece? - pregunto sin dejar de mirar al frente.

-Que me escuches, Peeta...

-¿Para qué me vuelva a destrozar y a defraudar? señor Hawthorne - le digo golpeado.

-Peeta, entiende...

-Aléjese de mí, señor. Antes de que lo pueda golpear - de reojo miro su rostro, su perfecto rostro... con un moretón en la mandíbula -. Hasta luego.

Enciendo el motor y me salgo del lugar para estacionar el coche. Mientras conduzco, las lágrimas brotan de mis ojos. Casi impiden que yo pueda ver al frente. Aun así consigo llegar dando y salvo a casa, excepto por una cosa: El Audi R8 de Hawthorne se encuentra estacionado en mi casa. Mi carro es viejo y no esta en las mejores condiciones: un Ford Fiesta 1995.

Respiro hondo tres veces antes de bajarme del carro. Camino hasta la entrada y Hawthorne hace lo mismo que alguna vez me hizo en el ascensor. Me acorrala contra la puerta de entrada. Me siento impotente por mi estatura y complexión al lado de él.

Aprieto los párpados para no mirarlo, e impedir que salgan más lágrimas de mis ojos de las que ya hay.

-¿QUÉ QUIERES? ¿POR QUÉ NO ME DEJAS EN PAZ DE UNA MALDITA VEZ? - grito sin abrir mis ojos.

-Peeta, siento mucho lo que ocurrió en la fiesta. Ella me besó.

-¡No quiero escucharte! ¡Sólo dime que es lo que quieres y lárgate! - sigo gritando.

-¡Te quiero a ti, Peeta Mellark! ¿Por qué no has comprendido? - al principio me grita, pero baja el volumen de voz y consigo abrir mis ojos. Me mira a los ojos, los suyos muestran sinceridad.

No sé qué decir, es como... ¡Madre mía! ¡El Adonis de Seattle me quiere! ¡Sólo a mí!

Es increíble como el estado emocional de una persona puede cambiar en cuestión de segundos por unas simples palabras. Simples no: ¡Maravillosas!

-No juegues conmigo Gale Hawthorne... - digo en un suspiro. Mi corazón está tan agitado que surge la adrenalina en todo mi cuerpo. Mariposas en mi estómago. Todo lo más bello que experimenta una persona... ¿enamorada?

Él esboza una sonrisa.

Su sonrisa + su mirada gris penetrante = sentirme en las nubes con un perfecto ángel.

Entonces su cara se acerca a la mía, tres centímetros justos que hay de espacio entre mis labios y los suyos. Me doy el permiso de abrir los ojos para cruzar una mirada con la suya. Toma mica esa entre sus manos. Lentamente sus labios se acercan a los míos y cierro los ojos para dejarme llevar por el momento.

La presión de sus labios contra los míos es fuerte. Extremadamente fuerte, pero intenso y apasionado. Un fuego infernal surge entre nosotros dos. Ese fuego me consume y recorre mis venas, calentando al grado máximo de calor mi sangre y mi piel, sin embargo la corriente eléctrica no hace falta. La corriente circula por todo mi cuerpo, haciendo que la piel se me ponga como de gallina. Mi respiración se convierte en un jadeo muy violento. Aferran mis dedos a su cabello, atrayéndolo más a mí, entreabro mis labios para respirar su aliento embriagador. Sus labios dejan de moverse y su lengua que esta juntó a la mía regresa al interior de su boca.

Abro los ojos despacio al mismo instante que el los abre. Tan sólo dos centímetros de mis labios se encuentra, decidiendo si besarme otra vez o simplemente dejarme.

Me sonríe con su potente mirada gris.

Suspiro con alegría. No puedo creer que esto pase en este preciso momento, es como si todo fuera un sueño muy pero muy real.

-¿Qué me estás haciendo Peeta Mellark? - su frente toca a la mía, el cierra los ojos.

-Lo mismo le pregunto señor Hawthorne.

-Perdón Peeta...

-No lo digas, hazlo.

Y es cuando él me vuelve a besar, sin importarle que alguien nos vea.

* * *

_**Espero que les haya gustado. No olviden dejarme su review, me es muy importante y motivador leerlos. Gracias**__ Tony __**por tu review :]**_


	4. Sorpresa

**_Hola Lectores! He actualizado un día antes de lo que acostumbro, pero he aquí el nuevo capítulo de este fic. En serio agradezco mucho los comentarios y a las personas que me siguen en esta historia. Estaba a punto de dejar la historia pero me han animado mucho a continuarla. _**_I Love KL__**,**__ Tony__**,**__ Your Failing Epicness __**gracias por dejarme los comentarios que me han hecho feliz y me animas, el capitulo es para ustedes :D**_

_**Notas: En este capitulo hay varios mensajes de texto y e-mails, asi que si se encuentran emoticon, no se asuten (Eso no se escribe, pero simula a un mensaje de texto en la vida real ;3 y creo que el nombre del cap no sea el mejor)**_

* * *

Sus manos están en mi cintura, me acerca más a su cuerpo. Me besa apasionadamente.

¡Simplemente no puedo creer que esté haciendo esto! Caminamos hasta mi habitación, aun besándonos. Tomo su camisa y lo jalo hacia mí, me recuesto en la cama y lo atraigo conmigo. Termina sobre mi cuerpo, con sus manos a mis costados sosteniéndole.

Seguimos besándonos, de pronto sus labios besan mi cuello. Pone una de sus piernas entre las mías para descansar un poco su cuerpo. Es un poco pesado pero no me importa. ¡Esta sobré mí! Además besa mi cuello.

Comienzo a reír, a retorcerme. Me dan cosquillas. Él se detiene al ver mi reacción. No puedo parar de reírme. Me mira directo a los ojos, de repente me dan ganas de llorar.

Rompo en llanto. Gale se recuesta a un lado de la cama, de costado. Con su brazo apoyado sobre la cama recarga su cabeza en ella. Me mira. Una de su gran mano acaricia mi cabello.

-¿Qué ocurre? - pregunta.

-No te atrevas a dañarme, porque si esta relación dura... Lo que dure y si finaliza, los recuerdos serán muy duros para mí... Ya lo he experimentado...

-No Peeta, nunca lo haría... Te lo juro, Peeta Mellark.

Se quita su saco y su corbata del traje, sus zapatos y se recuesta en la cama para estar más cómodo.

-Si no es indiscreción, ¿cómo que experimentaste horribles recuerdos?

Suspiro. Es el momento de sacar todo el pasado.

-Fue en los últimos años de preparatoria... Allí estaba yo, listo para comenzar mi último curso.

»La adolescencia fue una de las etapas más confusas para mí, respecto a lo que yo era. No encontraba lo que en realidad buscaba o quería. Por supuesto todos mis amigos me apoyaban en las decisiones que yo tomara. El primer día fue como los otros, todos felices por comenzar el nuevo cuerpo. Pero yo no quería, tenía un presentimiento. No sabía si era bueno o malo, o quizá ambos.

»Katniss, Finnick y yo éramos los que nos conocíamos incluso antes de la Secundaria. Finnick se convirtió en mi mejor amigo, le platicaba todo. Lo que sentía cada día. Incluso llegue a pensar y a desear a Finnick.

»Total. Me di cuenta de que era homosexual al ver a un chico llamado Cato - al pronunciar el nombre, un nudo en la garganta -, empezó a molestarme, a fastidiarme todo el tiempo que podía. Era el capitán de fútbol americano.

»Aunque el me fastidiara, sentía una atracción por él. Al enterarse de esto Johanna Mason, lo divulgó por toda la escuela. Todos me llamaban por sobrenombres. Estaba completamente triste, y aún más cuando Johanna se acostó en una fiesta con Cato. Fue el peor día de mi vida cuando me entere.

»El día que me marcó fue cuando Marvel me golpeo en mi estómago, me doble del dolor. Sus amigos reían, me sofocó. Corrí al baño y simplemente lloré. Cato fue al baño y me tranquilizó. Después de una larga charla me besó en uno de los cubículos de baño. Ese fue mi primer beso.

»Cato quiso empezar una relación, se declaró gay ante toda la escuela, no les importo porque él era popular. Nuestra relación era exitosa llegue a enamorarme perdidamente de Cato, él fue mi primer amor.

-Creo que le tengo celos a Cato. - dice Gale.

-Perdón si es que digo algo que te haga mal - me disculpo. No estoy pensando bien las palabras que digo.

-No te preocupes Peeta, soy todo oídos.

Le sonrío.

-Los meses pasaron, yo estaba loco por Cato, al grado que pensamos en tatuarnos algo significativo.

»La última noche que lo vi, estaba lluvioso y hacía frío. Ese día, Cato confeso haberme sido infiel con Glimmer, teniendo sexo. Yo no estaba listo aún, pero parecía que a Cato le urgía mucho. Me forzó y par de veces, enojándose conmigo y todo eso.

»Estábamos en mi casa, mi madre había hecho de comer para ambos. Una perfecta cena familiar. Incluso mis hermanos acudieron a la cena. Recuerdo que mi mamá cocinó estofado de cordero. Estaba delicioso. Esa noche, Cato parecía estar en otro lado. Cuando hablábamos, él se quedaba callado y no era así antes.

»La cena término y Cato y yo subimos a mi habitación. Ese día quizá estaba listo para tener sexo por primera vez. Espere con cautela a que mis padres se durmieran, yo comencé subiendo la temperatura.

Decido no entrar en detalles, no hicimos nada. Sigo siendo virgen.

-Pero Cato se detuvo. Se sentó en el borde de la cama con las manos juntas y la cabeza mirando al suelo. "Lo siento mucho Peeta" se disculpó él. "¿De qué hablas? Le pregunte. "Tuve sexo con Glimmer" fue lo que me dijo.

»Me levanté llorando, gritando todas las grosería que sabía. Le grite que le largará de mi casa, cuando sin saberlo, era una tormenta eléctrica. A salir, encendió su carro y salió de mi casa alejándose. Mi hermano Connor, el de en medio salió de su habitación para ver lo que me ocurría. También lo hizo Keil, el más grande.

»Los mensajes de texto de Cato no dejaban de llegar a mi celular. No respondí absolutamente ninguno.

»A las tres y media de la mañana, ocurrió el accidente. Cato chocó contra un autobús y nadie salió vivo. Keil me dijo la trágica noticia. Te puedo jurar que ha sido uno de los peores momentos de mi vida. El funeral... Ni siquiera puedo decir cómo fue...

Comienzo a llorar y escondo mi cara en la almohada.

-Estuve en una grave depresión, me afectó mucho la pérdida. Tuve que asistir a terapias, al psicólogo, a muchas cosas. Cada vez que trataba de enamorarme, me daban ataques... Había un chico que trató de besarme, me volví completamente loco, lo golpee, lo rasguñe al grado que casi le saco un ojo.

»Después de un mes de la muerte de Cato, decidí leer los mensajes que mando. Lo último que pudo escribirme fue: *Peeta Mellark, te amo. Perdóname*.

-Lo siento mucho Peeta, creo que si yo hubiese sido tú, no permitiría a nadie más acercarse a mi corazón... y mucho menos a alguien como yo: que nunca ha experimentado el amor.

-Ahora te pregunto algo, Gale Hawthorne: ¿qué estás haciendo conmigo? - dejo de esconder mi cara en la almohada para encontrarme con sus ojos.

-Es la enésima vez que lo preguntas Peeta, y realmente no lo sé. Estoy igual que tú - me sonríe, uf esa sonrisa...

Nos quedamos recostados, mirándonos a los ojos hasta que anochece. Él se tiene que ir. Yo no quiero que se vaya, pero así son las cosas. Lo acompaño hasta la puerta de entrada.

-Peeta, en verdad no me quiero ir pero mañana hay trabajo.

-No lo menciones.

-Bueno, hasta mañana... Si quieres - me besa, sólo tocando sus labios contra los míos.

Cierro los ojos, las mariposas en mi estómago y la corriente eléctrica no dejan de aparecer cada vez que estoy con Gale.

-Peeta, ¿qué año es tu carro?

-1995, era de mi hermano.

-Algún día de estos te va a fallar...

-Deja a mi automóvil en paz, Hawthorne - le digo parándome de puntas para besarlo.

-Tendré que arreglar ese problema.

-No te atrevas, Gale. Hablo en serio.

El ríe y se aleja a su automóvil.

-Gracias Gale, por todo - le grito.

-Gracias a ti, por abrirme los ojos Peeta - me dirige una sonrisa que me derrite y conduce. El rugir del motor retumba por todos lados.

Agito la mano despidiendo a Gale. Para cuándo se aleja que no tarda más de tres minutos, Prim va llegando. La veo estacionar su carro en la cochera, con la boca en O. Se baja del carro con la misma expresión, ella da pasos cortos clavando su mirada en mí, esta perpleja.

-¿É-El? - tartamudea. Traga saliva y vuelve a hablar -. ¿Te visitó?

-Más que eso Prim... - finjo tristeza.

-Hijo de... ¿Te ha hecho algo? - me pregunta enojada al parecer con Gale.

La tomo de la muñeca hacia adentro y cierro la puerta, la conduzco hasta la sala de la casa. Ahora que me doy cuenta, mi casa es parecida a la de Meredith Grey de _Grey's Anatomy. _

-Te tengo que explicar muchas cosas Prim - le digo fingiendo tristeza.

-Iré a preparar té.

-El mío sin azúcar por favor - le digo mientras se aleja a la cocina. Después de diez minutos, regresa a la sala con dos tazas de té de manzanilla humeantes. Me entrega la taza que tiene la leyenda grabada de "I Love NY" de mi viaje a New York hace varios años junto a mis hermanos. El cristal está ardiendo así que la yo o entre mis manos con mucho cuidado y respiro su cálido y delicioso olor a manzanilla.

Se sienta dando un sorbo a la taza. Doy un sorbo y paso con cuidado. Puedo sentir el líquido caliente resbalar por mi garganta hasta caer a mi estómago.

-Prim, tengo que confesar que fui al Starbucks y me encontré con el señor Hawthorne. Me siguió hasta la casa, literalmente hui. Al llegar al porche delantero de la casa, me acorralo y me dijo cosas... ¡Hermosas!

-Hermosas... ¡¿Te quiere?!

Sólo puedo asentir, no puedo formular palabras de toda la emoción que tengo.

-Me besó y después...

-Alto, ¿no tuviste tu ataque? - Prim me interrumpe, también está muy emocionada, por mí.

-No, y es muy raro. En fin, pude contarle lo ocurrido con Cato -logro terminar la oración -. Pero antes de que digas algo... Yo le contaré a Finnick y esto debe ser en secreto. Gale tiene una vida pública que tiene que cuidar.

-¿Él te dijo que mantuvieras esto en secreto?

-No - me detengo para tomar aire, esto no me gusta mucho, no poder salir a las calles tomados de la mano por lo estúpidos medios de comunicación -. Eso lo supongo yo.

-Tienes que hablar con él acerca de esto...

-Lo sé Prim, pero todo esto del romance es nuevo para él...

-Y duro para ti - menciona Prim. Tiene toda la razón -. Yo digo que primero tienes que superar a tu viejo amor para después embarcarte en la empresa del romance.

-Prim, es sólo que tengo un presentimiento y es bueno: creo que él no me defraudará, nunca.

-Eso pensabas de Cato.

-¡¿Por qué sigues insistiendo?! ¡Cato era diferente! - la respiración se agita, a causa de la furia que contengo -. ¡Cato comenzó maltratándome y después jugó conmigo!

-Porque me importas Peeta, así como tu salud y tus sentimientos. ¿Quieres regresar al psiquiatra?

Pum. Un golpe directo en mi corazón.

-Parece que no quieres que vuelva a encontrar el amor en mi vida... - le digo, con la voz quebrada al finalizar la frase.

-¡Lo que me da miedo es volver a perderte, Peeta Mellark! - las lágrimas comienzan a surgir de sus ojos -. No sabes lo duro que fue verte en el hospital, internado en psiquiatría después de la ceremonia de graduación de la preparatoria. O cuando golpeaste a aquel chico llamado Wallace. Tener que perder a mi mejor amigo ha sido lo más difícil para mí... ¡para Finnick!

En mi garganta experimento un nudo demasiado grande y apretado. Mi boca se abre en O.

-Perdón Prim, no sabía que... tenías miedo de mí.

-Si te pasa algo... que se cuide.

Abrazo a Prim de instinto. Ella llora a mares. Todo lo que dice tiene razón, no puedo dejar a cualquier persona abriste pasó entre mis sentimientos... Pero hay algo en Gale que... Agg, lo odio por ponerme a pensar de esta forma.

Ambos nos tranquilizamos, después de llorar junto con ella, reímos de la nada.

Decido que es momento de halar con Finnick, así que le mando un mensaje al móvil:

*Finnick, tengo que hablar contigo acerca de algo importante, ¿nos vemos en el Starbucks?*

No espero más de un minuto para que la respuesta de Finnick llegue a mi móvil, abro los mensajes de texto.

*Por supuesto, allí nos vemos :)*

No eso especificar en cuál de todos los Starbucks nos veremos, ya que tenemos uno en especial al que vamos. Salgo de la casa, directo a mi carro y conduzco hasta el Starbucks donde nos veremos.

Bueno, el momento de la verdad se acerca. Como comenzaré a decirle la noticia a Finnick, debo ser cauteloso porque no quiero que se ponga como Prim. Voy lo más despacio que puedo para pensar tranquilamente las cosas. Al llegar al local, estaciono mi carro y me bajo. Camino con la frente bien en alto. Entro al local y Finnick está ya ordenando las bebidas. Me encuentra con la mirada y señalo una mesa. Nos vamos a sentar y me entrega la bebida.

-¿Cuánto fue del café? - le pregunto a Finnick.

-Nada, yo invito.

-Finnick, hablo enserio, ¿cuánto fue?

-NADA. - le da un sorbo a su café y comienza a preguntar -. ¿Qué era de lo que querías hablarme? - me pregunta.

-Verás hay un asunto, muy personal del cual te tengo que hablar porque si no, lo hará Prim. Es acerca de...

-¿Gale Hawthorne?

Asiento como un niño temeroso frente a un monstruo.

-Él me explico lo sucedido y me confeso que le gustó y me beso - creo que fui muy directo.

-Oh Peeta...

Le explico detalladamente paso a paso de que ocurrió. La actitud de Gale hacia mí, que es maravillosa. Al final, al parecer está de acuerdo.

-Si te hace algo ese hijo de... lo voy a matar Peeta - es una amenaza para Gale.

-Se lo diré.

Bebo de mi café y Finnick me pregunta.

-¿Y qué es lo que son? Después de todo lo ocurrido yo creo que...

-No lo sé Finnick, no mencionó nada acerca de eso.

Me ha puesto a pensar. Esa pregunta tiene que ser respondida.

Terminamos de hablar de este asunto y él se tiene que ir, al igual que yo. Nos despedimos y le doy gracias por el café. Conduzco hasta mi casa y al llegar lo único que consigo hacer es tumbarme a mi cama, a pensar en la pregunta que realizó Finnick.

Tomo mi celular y entro en mensajería. Escribo un texto y se lo mando a Gale.

*Gale, no quiero ser directo pero, ¿qué es lo que somos?*

Mi estómago experimenta mariposas, estoy ansioso para ver la respuesta de Gale. El móvil timbra y veo el mensaje:

*¿A qué te refieres?*

¿Qué le escribo? Tengo un límite en caracteres por mensaje.

*¿Puedes hablar por correo electrónico?*

Él se limita a responder:

*Si*

Después me manda su cuenta de correo electrónico. Enciendo la computadora portátil y entro a la bandeja de correo, tecleo "Redactar", anoto el destinatario y comienzo a escribir el mensaje.

**De**: Peeta Mellark **Para: **Gale Hawthorne **Asunto**: ¿Que somos?

Me da vergüenza preguntarlo pero me importa mucho este tema, más bien lo que me importa eres tú. ¿Qué somos a partir de ahora que me has besado? Me refiero a sí somos amigos con beneficios, o amantes o... Novios. -_Peeta_

**De: **Gale Hawthorne **Para**: Peeta Mellark **Asunto**: RE: ¿Qué somos?

No sé qué es lo que te provoca vergüenza, pero yo no sé mucho del tema. Así qué supongo que novios. -_Gale Hawthorne. Vicepresidente de Hawthorne Enterprises._

**De: **Peeta Mellark **Para: **Gale Hawthorne **Asunto**: ¿Supones?

No es que quiera forzarte a algo que no quieras, pero en realidad necesito que me lo digas tú. -_Peeta_

**De**: Gale Hawthorne **Para**: Peeta Mellark **Asunto**: Novios

Esa es mi respuesta. La verdad es que no sé cómo se hace esta paso. Espero que asiera... -_Gale Hawthorne. Vicepresidente de Hawthorne Enterprises._

¿Así?

Mi celular suena, el nombre de Gale aparece en mi pantalla. Contesto el teléfono.

-¿Quieres ser mi novio, Peeta Mellark?

No tengo palabras. Me ha tomado por sorpresa. No sé lo que tengo que decir, estoy en _shock _completamente. Abro la boca, ¡no sé qué contestar! El miedo por no controlar los so idos que formulo, me invade completamente. Tic tac, el tiempo pasa. Escucho la respiración agitada de Gale a través de la bocina del celular, escucho los latidos de mi corazón en mis oídos, la sangre me bombea muy rápido. La adrenalina corre por mis venas, siento mariposas en mi estómago. Las mejillas me arden, lo que quiero decir que estoy ruborizado.

-¡Sí! - grito.

-¡Yeeei! - escucho que grita de emoción al otro lado del teléfono.

No sé qué más decir, hace mucho tiempo que no hago esto. Si estaría de frente, lo besaría por supuesto. ¿Pero por teléfono?

-Te quiero Gale Hawthorne - le digo, aprieto la mandíbula. ¿Qué me responderá?

-Te quiero Peeta - cuelgo el celular al escuchar que un É-Mail llega a mi correo electrónico.

**De**: Gale Hawthorne **Para**: Peeta Mellark **Asunto**: ¿Qué haces?

Debo creer que el texto del asunto no es lo indicado, pero mi pregunta es así: ¿qué rayos estás haciendo conmigo? Peeta, eres la primera persona de la cual me he enamorado. Sí, estoy enamorado de ti. En verdad necesito hablar contigo frente a frente. -_Gale Hawthorne. Vicepresidente de Hawthorne Enterprises._

¿Enamorado de mí? ¡¿De mí?!

Mi celular timbra y reviso la pantalla y es un texto de Gale Hawthorne.

*Voy por ti, llego en quince minutos. Tráete ropa y traje de baño*

No entiendo el mensaje durante medio minuto, sigo en _shock_. Sacuda la cabeza y regreso a la realidad. Abro mi armario y saco una mochila. Meto ropa: jeans, playeras, traje de baño y todo lo necesario para pasar la noche, o al me os eso creo yo. También meto a la mochila el cargador de mi celular y desodorante en barra.

El claxon del automóvil de Gale suena por toda la estructura de la casa. Me apuro para salir.

-¡Prim, me iré con Gale! - le aviso mientras salgo de la casa. Me subo al espectacular automóvil de Gale. Tiene una mano sobre el volante, mirándome mientras me subo. Me coloco el cinturón de seguridad y deja la mochila sobre mis piernas. Gale se mueve y sus labios impactante contra los míos. Me quedo atónito por su reacción.

Sonrió mientras nuestros labios están juntos.

-¿Listo?

Asiento y pisa el acelerador. El carro es rapidísimo. Ir a esta velocidad hace que la adrenalina fluya por mi cuerpo. El corazón golpea mis costillas fuerte.

-¿A dónde iremos? - le pregunto.

-A mi Pent-house.

-¿Vives sólo?

-Sí. Necesito privacidad, además así no tengo que cuidar a mis hermanos.

Nos acercamos al edificio, el estacionamiento es subterráneo y tiene vigilancia las 24 horas del día. Gale se baja del carro y antes que pueda abrir mi puerta, él lo hace por mí.

-Creo que esto sólo se hace a las chicas - insinúo.

-¿No te molesta, verdad? - me pregunta.

-No. En realidad todo lo contrario - le dirigió una sonrisa y el me la devuelve. Caminamos hasta el ascensor que se encuentra en el sótano. Son dos ascensores en realidad. Entre ellos hay un botón para llamar al ascensor. Gale teclea uno de los botones y esperamos.

El timbre de las puertas suena y estas abren. Hace un ademan para que yo entre primero. El ascensor tiene sus muros de madera fina con un puso reluciente. Hay muchos botones, el cual uno de ellos no está encendido y una cerradura en la parte superior de los botones.

-¿Y el cerrojo, para qué? - pregunto señalando.

-Para su ir hasta mi pent-house.

Saca una llave de su bolsillo de pantalón y la introduce en el cerrojo, gira la llave y el botón apagado se enciende.

-Apachurra el botón - me indica y lo hago. Las puertas se cierran y el saca la llave del cerrojo -. El ascensor me lleva hasta mi pent-house, no se necesita puerta principal, solamente esta llave que acciona el botón.

-¿Nadie puede entrar? - pregunto atónito.

-No sin una llave. - se acerca a mí y me susurra:- Es el lugar más seguro que hay Peeta.

Cuando se abren las puertas, puedo apreciar el lujo de pent-house en el que vive Gale. Abro la boca formando una O.

-¿Quieres dar un recorrido?

-Oh, sí.

Es un pent-house de tres habitaciones, tres baños, con paneles de Encargo, cantería y paredes de yeso veneciano con ventanales por toda casa donde se puede ver la hermosa ciudad que es Seattle así como parte del océano. Por toda la casa hay floreros modernos y pinturas carísimas. Tiene una cocina con gabinetes de madera ultra finos con una barra para comer con dos sillas altas, un comedor en perfecto estado circular para cuatro personas y una chimenea rectangular que se enciende con control remoto, una sala con sillones en color grises con cojines de color chocolate y en el centro una mesa de mármol blanco con mini bar, un cuarto de TV con una inmensa pantalla de LED 3D con sillones beige y ventanales tras de los sillones.

La habitación de visitas esencial tonalidades blancas, el edredón de la cama es blanco brilloso con las almohadas decoradoras color beige así como la base de la cama, no es precisamente inmenso el cuarto pero la cama es _King Size _y tiene su propio baño con una regadera, escusado y un lavamanos.

Entramos a la habitación principal, esto sí que es gigantesco: una cama grande con edredón beige y cojines decorativos en color chocolate y hueso, con mesitas de noche a sus costados con la patitas de noche. La pared a espaldas de la cama es color café, provocando contrasté en las tonalidades del cuarto. Un muro del cuarto es el ventanal con la hermosa vista del pent-house. Tiene una televisión frente a la cama, un vestidor inmenso con toda la ropa que usa Gale desde trajes hasta camisas tipo polo.

El baño, es el lugar que quizá me impresiona más hasta ahora: tiene una regadera de cristal con la caída de agua en forma de lluvia, una tina lo bastante amplia para dos personas con un _bonsái_ en uno de sus lados. Dos lavabos con espejos y en un lugar reservado detrás de una puerta, está el inodoro.

-¿Quieres conocer el balcón? - me pregunta tomándome de la mano. Yo asiento y el me encamina. Cruzamos una pues de cristal y salimos al balcón. Tiene un jacuzzi y unas sillas reclinables para tomar el sol. Volvemos a ingresar a la casa y Gale toma lo que parece ser una Tablet -. ¿Alguna vez viste la película donde participa Dwayne Johnson donde es un padre que no conocía a su hija?

-¿_The Game Plan_?

-Sí, esa es. Bueno, supongo que la viste, este aparato es como el control universal. Controla desde las cortinas hasta la tina de baño. Hay varios en la casa. ¿Te enseño a usarlos? - me pregunta.

-No, creo que vi muchas veces esa película - él se ríe mientras me entrega el control -. Me las arreglare. Gale tengo un poco sed.

-¿Qué te apetece de tomar? - me pregunta mientras camina hasta la sala e irse al mini bar. Nuestras voces hacen eco por toda la casa.

Sigo viendo mis alrededores, toda mi casa vale la quinta parte de lo que le costó este pent-house.

-Tengo agua mineral, refrescos de varios sabores, whisky, champaña, vino tinto y blanco, vodka,

-Agua mineral por favor.

-Enseguida.

-Gale, me he dado cuenta que me has tomado confianza muy rápido - le digo.

-Ya lo sé, pero tú también lo has hecho conmigo y no soy alguien de muchos amigos.

-No es cierto Gale, me tienes a mí - es increíble como Gale me hace tomar confianza tan fácil de él.

-Sí, pero todos los demás...

-Cállate, es mentira - le interrumpo mientras tomo mi vaso de agua mineral helado. Él se sirve soda de limón y nos sentamos en la sala.

Nos miramos fijamente a los ojos, su mirada penetrante siento que se abre paso a mis pensamientos y emociones.

-Peeta, cuando entre a mi oficina y te encontré ahí, creí que te conocía desde hace mucho tiempo. ¿Qué clase de persona hace creer eso?

-Tu. Juré no volver a enamorarme de alguien que me defraude, ¿pero que me has hecho tú?

-Yo nunca te lastimare, ni te forzare a nada y mucho menos te defraudaré - sonrió con esas palabras que logra formular y expresar de esta forma dulce -. Que malas perspectiva tiene de mí, joven Mellark.

-Eso creí en un principio, señor Hawthorne. Como es un hombre muy adinerado creí que sería arrogante.

El ríe a carcajadas por la forma en la que nos dirigimos "formalmente" en algunos casos. No puedo desviar la mirada de sus brillantes ojos grises, son como un imán y yo el metal.

-¿Pero enserio creíste que yo te defraudaría? - me pregunta mientras sigue riendo.

-Después de lo que paso en la máscara, sí. Odie esa noche. Además creo que encontrarían el cadáver de un guapo millonario si yo salgo mal.

El ríe aún más.

-Esa es amenaza de parte de Finnick y Prim.

-Olvidemos la Mascarada de una vez. Sólo quiero tener buenos recuerdos contigo a partir de ahora - me muerdo mi labio mientras imagino lo que será una relación junto a mi "Adonis de Seattle".

Mi celular suena en mi bolsillo del pantalón y lo saco para revisar el mensaje. Es de Prim, pero antes de que pueda escribir, Gale me arrebata el celular para ver el mensaje.

-El mensaje es de Prim y dice: "¿Te fuiste con Gale así nada más?" - lee en voz alta -. Creo que yo responderé Peeta.

-Gale... - digo ríe dome tratando de agarrar el teléfono, el alarga su brazo para no alcanzar y término sobre el intentando alcanzar el celular. Gale me lanza a un lado, jugando, y se pone de pie. Ahora tiene oportunidad de escribir.

-¿Qué tal así?: - aclara su garganta y lee lo que escribió - "*Prim-or, secuestre a Peeta un rato, el lunes regresara a casa. Estará conmigo todo el fin de semana. Saludos - Gale*"

No puedo evitar reírme.

-Enviar - dice en voz alta. Me sonríe como un niño pequeño al ganar una medalla, su cara esta iluminada -. Adoro tu risa, Peeta. Es muy angelical - camina hasta mí y me entrega el celular, se inclina y me besa en los labios.

-Pues déjeme informarle que esta risa ya tiene dueño.

-¿Quién es, joven Mellark? - arquea una ceja. Vuelvo a reír.

-Es mi Adonis de Seattle - le sonrió, tratando de arquear una ceja pero término haciendo una cara fea.

-¿Quién será? - pregunta entre carcajadas por las muecas que hago.

Me toma de la mano y me levanta del sillón, me acerca a su cuerpo en el momento en que me levanta, me besa, esta vez es largo y cálido. Nuestras lenguas juguetean en un movimiento lento. Él se abre paso a mi boca, yo acuno su labio inferior entre los míos. Ahora tengo una duda.

-Este fin de semana, vivirás como rey - me dice, besándome toda mi cara, mis ojos, mi nariz, mi frente.

-¿Seguro qué nunca has besado antes? - pregunto, no pensé antes de soltar la pregunta.

-No, ¿acaso lo hago mal? Son de mis primeros besos, no me critiques - dice en tono humorístico.

-Ya quisieras, lo haces perfecto. ¡Otra de tus muchas cualidades!

-Bien, como tú digas - hay Gale, no hagas que sonría a cada rato - ¿Quieres meterte al jacuzzi?

Muerdo mi labio inferior. La idea de tener a Gale en traje de baño y sin camisa me emociona y agita el corazón.

-Sé que quieres. Ve a cambiarte a la habitación de huéspedes.

Solamente le sonrió.

Literalmente corro hasta la habitación y saco el bañador de la mochila. Con el control universal, cierro las cortinas de la habitación. Me quito la ropa y me pongo el traje de baño. Saco también las sandalias de la mochila, me quito los calcetines y meto mis pies en las sandalias. El momento de la verdad. Salgo de la habitación hasta el balcón. Me asusto al ver a un hombre de unos cincuenta años de edad con traje, esperando en la puerta de salida al balcón.

-Joven Mellark, soy Jeff. El mayordomo del señor Hawthorne. - estrechamos nuestras manos -. Estoy a sus servicios.

-Mucho gusto, Jeff.

-¿Le apetece una bebida?

-Una Cola-Cola con hielo por favor.

-El jacuzzi ya está caliente y burbujeando. Le entrego esta toalla - me entrega la toalla y salgo hacia el balcón, deja la toalla sobre una silla redeclinable para piscina. Veo el jacuzzi burbujeando y me meto. El agua caliente relaja mis músculos.

El hidromasaje me encanta. Me siento y me relajo.

-Aquí está su bebida, joven.

-Llámeme Peeta.

-Por supuesto. Cualquier cosa llámeme.

-Gracias Jeff.

Jeff se va y me quedo completamente sólo en el jacuzzi. Cierro mis ojos y me relajo.

-Es todo por hoy Jeff, gracias - le dice una voz grave a Jeff.

-Dejada Gale y gracias - agradece y se retira.

Abro los ojos y volteo a ver a Gale salir de la casa y acercarse al jacuzzi. Lleva puesto un traje de baño rojo. Su cuerpo esta tonificado y su abdomen... Puedo jurar que puedo lavar ropa sobre él. Cada parte de su cuerpo esta ejercitado y bien tonificado, su pecho perfectamente tonificado, su abdomen... Brazos musculosos y unas torneadas piernas. Tiene fina línea de vello fino desde su ombligo hasta su pelvis (un "caminito feliz"), así como el vello en los brazos y piernas, no tiene exceso pero tampoco es poco. Tiene la cantidad perfecta en un hombre.

Me estoy derritiendo con tan perfecto cuerpo frente a mí. Definitivamente es un Adonis. ¡Y es mío!

Se mete al jacuzzi y se sienta junto a mí, me rodea con un brazo y me acerco a su cuerpo. Una de mis manos toca su abdomen, duro y perfecto abdomen.

-Perdón - me disculpo, aunque no estoy arrepentido de tocarlo pero no lo hice a propósito -. Gale, sinceramente no me siento cómodo al que tu me trates como un rey. Quiero que esta relación sea...

-Romántica - completa la frase. Mis ojos se iluminan y una sonrisa aparece en mi faz.

Sólo mi sonrisa demuestra que esa es la respuesta. Pero me siento mal por pedir tal cosa.

-Puedo ser la persona más cariñosa y amorosa que quieres que sea.

Me da un beso en la mejilla y después comienza a dar bestias pequeños por mi cuello y me susurra al oído:

-Quiero intentar serlo.

Sonrió para mis adentros.

Nos quedamos una hora en el jacuzzi, conversando y uno que otro beso se cruza en nuestro camino. Salimos del agua y Gale se acerca a las toallas, entregándome la toalla, envuelvo mi cuerpo en la tela que absorbe el agua. Empieza a haber aire helado que choca con nuestros cuerpos agresivamente. Estamos a finales del mes de mayo y el clima últimamente se encuentra muy lluvioso.

Entramos a la casa antes de que la tormenta se aparezca y nos atrape. Gale pone música instrumental en el ambiente de la casa.

-Creo que esta tormenta será fuerte.

Un trueno retumba por todos lados. Hace que me sobresalte por un momento.

-¿Te puedes dar cuenta que es nuestro primer fin de semana como novios? - me dice Gale.

-Y nuestro primer día como novios también - le respondo.

-¿Y qué quieres hacer Peeta?

Me pregunta mientras camina hacia mi, me envuelve en sus musculosos brazos y yo puedo sentir protección y confianza. Caminamos hasta el sofá abrazados y nos sentamos. La confianza y seguridad que emana él la hago mía al estar en sus brazos.

-Estar así.

-Por mi no hay ningún problema.

Me permito cerrar los ojos y disfrutar el momento. La tormenta llega a Seattle y Gale apaga las luces para poder ver a Seattle en una tormenta desde los ventanales de la casa.

Recargo mi cabeza en su hombre y el me acerca más a su cuerpo. Siento calidez, experimento muchos sentimientos inexplicables. Gale opta por apagar la música instrumental para poder escuchar lo que hay en el exterior. Cada vez que se escucha un trueno, yo brinco, sin embargo poco a poco dejo de saltar al estar junto al protector de Gale. A mi protector.

Bostezo como un hipopótamo, tengo sueño. Estoy cansado pero mi corazón no quiere apartarse de Gale.

He aprendido una lección importante desde que murió Cato: no desaprovechar los momentos que no se pueden recuperar, y este es uno de ellos. Cierro mis ojos y parecen que han sido pegados con silicon, porque por más que quiero abrirlos no puedo. Así qué me dejo llevar por el hermoso momento que estoy viviendo.

-Peeta... - me susurran a mi oído. Despierto abriendo los ojos lentamente. Gale me abraza por la espalda. Me acerca a su pecho - Buenos días - acaricia mi cabello y me besa mi cuello.

-Buenos días Gale.

-Así me gustaría amanecer todos los días, teniendo a mi novio abrazado y despertar en el suelo.

-Siento por haberme quedado dormido, estaba muy cansado pero no quería alejarse de ti ni un instante anoche.

-Me di cuenta cuando te trate de hablar y no respondiste. Estabas dormido entre mis brazos como un ángel así que opte por dormirme también.

Novio. Sigo sin poder creer que soy su novio. Es como imposible.

-¿Qué día es hoy? - pregunto alarmado.

-Sábado y son las ocho.

Sábado... No tengo que trabajar.

-¿Qué quieres hacer hoy Peeta? - me pregunta susurrando en mi oído.

-Estar contigo - me da un besito en el cuello al instante en que respondo a su pregunta - Pero no estaría mal una ducha - el se ríe -. Estamos en traje de baño y tenemos impregnada el agua del jacuzzi.

-Bien - dice levantándose del suelo y extendiendo su brazo para levantarme. Con su mano me aparta un mechón de cabello de mi frente. Me besa la frente y pone una mano en mi espalda, dirigiéndome al cuarto de año de la habitación de huéspedes.

Abre la llave de la regadera poniéndola tibia para mi. Me entrega una bata de baño color blanca y me deja sólo para que pueda tomar una ducha. Me quito la ropa y entro a la regadera.

Dejo que el agua relaje mis hombros los cuales me duelen por dormir en el suelo. Cada gota que cae contra mi cuerpo es un completo alivio. Respiro hondo y escojo uno de los veinte tipos de gel de ducha que hay en la regadera. Tomo el que tiene olor a cítricos y vierto el líquido en la palma de mi mano y comienzo a limpiar cada parte de mi cuerpo. Ahora es el turno de shampoo así que tomo uno y con mis dedos limpio mi cabello. El agua quita los residuos de jabón y shampoo de mi cuerpo. Al salir de la regadera, me coloco la bata de baño y salgo del cuarto de baño.

Me siento en la suave cama y acaricio la tela unas cuantas veces. El control universal esta sobre la cama, estiro mi brazo para alcanzarlo y así poder abrir las cortinas. Se abren las cortinas pero las blancas que están tras las beige se quedan. Busco en mi mochila la ropa que usaré: jeans, una playera de Aeropostale color tinta y... ¡mierda olvidé mi ropa interior!

¿Qué hago? ¿Uso la de ayer? Pero sería antihigiénico. El temor me empieza a invadir.

Tomo mi celular y hay un mensaje de Prim.

*No estaré en casa el sábado. Surgió un compromiso, ¡con Gloss! Luego te explico bien ;) un beso*

Bien por ella. ¡Pero nada esta bien para mi! Respiro tres veces y escribo un mensaje para Gale. Esto me provoca mucha vergüenza:

*Gale, que vergüenza. Se me olvidó mi ropa interior... :S*

Al cabo de unos cuantos minutos más llaman a la puerta. Giro el picaporte y asomo mi cabeza por la puerta. Es Gale con unos bóxer en una caja en la mano, son nuevos. Lleva una camisa tipo polo de la marca Ralph Lauren con los colores de Londres, unos vaqueros y mocasines. Su cabello esta peinado como regularmente lo lleva, se ve tan guapo peinado de esa formal.

-Hum, gracias - digo -. Me da mucha vergüenza.

Puedo sentir como mis mejillas arden, muerdo mi labio inferior y bajo la mirada para no tener que cruzar con los ojos de Gale.

-No te preocupes. Apresurare que el desayuno ya esta servido - me dirigue una sonrisa.

Cierro la puerta y me recargo en ella. Hice a Gale comprar ropa interior nueva, que descortés de mi parte.

Me visto rápidamente y salgo de la habitación con el cabello húmedo y alborotado. Camino hasta el comedor donde Gale esta revisando algo en su celular. El desayuno es un gourmet de comida. Hay pan tostado con diferentes sabores de mermelada. Huevos con tocino, hot cakes, jugo de naranja fresco, leche fría, café, pan recién horneado, variedad de fruta y queso cottage.

-Wow, es un desayuno de reyes - me percato que la cocina no esta sucia.

-Siéntate Peeta - me dice Gale dejando a un lado el celular. Se levanta y recorre una silla para poder sentarme. Espera a que me sienta para que él lo haga también. Me fascina como es caballeroso.

Veo toda la comida sobre la mesa que no se por donde comenzar. Hay varias personas en el pent-house: mucamas y Jeff. Al sentarme Jeff me ofrece algo de beber. Me dice una lista completa de lo que hay: Café, jugo de naranja y de zanahoria, leche, malteadas, incluso café Nespresso. Este último es mi debilidad.

-Café Nespresso por favor Jeff - el asiente.

-Por supuesto joven Mellark.

-Jeff, prepárale su Nespresso favorito, el que más le gusta. Por favor.

-Claro.

Puedo notar que se tutean Gale y Jeff.

-Jeff es como de la familia - me explica Gale.

Jeff regresa con el Nespresso mientras me sirvo pan recién horneado y una cantidad considerable de huevos con tocino.

-¿Qué quieres hacer hoy Peeta? - vuelve a preguntarme.

-Es la segunda vez que me lo preguntas, ¿sabes? - sinceramente siento que no me estoy comportando de la mejor manera con Gale, me mira extraño -. Lo siento, me refiero a mi comportamiento

-Si, en verdad cambias de actitud muy rápido - me dice con sinceridad.

-Me estoy dando cuenta de eso... Tengo que vencer mi pasado - por fin encuentro la manera,

Debo dejar que las sombras de mi pasado no se apoderen de mi actitud con Gale, ni cambien mi personalidad, ni mucho menos que controlen mis acciones. La única manera es luchando contra la oscuridad y las sombras que se apoderaron de mi después del suceso trágico de Cato.

-Necesito regresar con mi Psicóloga - le digo con un suspiro.

* * *

_**Gracias por leerme! Espero sus reviews ;D **_

_**Nos leemos pronto!**_


	5. La Cita

_**Hello! Bueno he aquí la actualización! Al escribir el capitulo sentí que algunas partes eran como "relleno" Tuve un pequeño bloqueo que conseguí ganarle. Para no entretenerlos, hablamos abajo.**_

_**Gracias por sus reviews, los amo de verdad!**__ Tony__**,**__ I Love KL__**,**__ Your Failing Epicness. __**Y al demás público que me lee, no sean timidos y dejen sus reviews :)**_

**_[NOTAS: PUEDE QUE HAYAN UNA SERIE DE "EMOTICONS" A LO LARGO DEL CAPITULO, NO SE ESCRIBEN YA QUE ES UN ERROR ORTOGRÁFICO PERO LOS QUISE AGREGAR PARA DARLE UN SENTIDO "COTIDIANO" A LOS E-MAILS Y MENSAJES DE TEXTO]_**

* * *

-No sé qué más puedo hacer, doctora - le confieso, frotándome las cienes para poder relajarme. La doctora escucha atentamente -. Casi le saco los ojos el otro día y las sombras se apoderan cada vez más de mí, me siento impotente frente a mí pasado...

-Cuéntame acerca del otro día, estoy segura que quieres desahogarte.

-Estábamos Gale y yo en mi casa, por supuesto un beso largo sobre el sofá llevo a que la temperatura aumentara poco a poco - me detengo y observo fijo a la doctora -, realmente no quiero dar mucho detalles acerca de ello. ¿Es necesario?

-No sí es que no te sientes cómodo, querido.

-Sí, creo que no entrare en detalles - aclaro mi garganta y me reincorporo en mi asiento -. Creo que era demasiada temperatura. Se quitó su saco y nosotros seguíamos. Fue entonces cuando la ola de imágenes bombardearon mi cerebro Acerca de los mismos momentos que tenía con Cato en ese entonces. Era horrible, Gale no pudo ver mi reacción, comencé a gritar y a soltar manotazos al aire. Gale trato de tranquilizarme queriendo abrazar mi cuerpo y con mis manos me aparte de su cuerpo, pero él en realidad tenía intenciones de ayudarme. Se acercó y casi le saco los ojos con mis uñas. ¿Y cómo se todo esto? Gale me explico que había sucedido.

»No sabía que hacer doctora, tenía media cara rasguñada cerca del ojo. Rompí a llorar y no quería hacerlo. Yo fui culpable de lastimarle, Gale se encontraba bien pero yo veía fluir el líquido color carmesí por su cara. Le día una toalla para que límpiese su cara y después hielo para quitar lo inflamado.

-Peeta, ¿te sentías capaz de control la situación?

Lo pienso un instante, recordando cada mi uno de la situación que ocurrió con Gale.

-Me-me sentía en-encerrado en una especie de celda.

La doctora Clark hace unas anotaciones en su libreta de registro de cada paciente. Me muerdo mi labio inferior, temeroso a que este problema tenga que ser tratado con un psiquiatra.

-¿Es un problema de psiquiatría, doctora Clark?

-No Peeta. Si no lo tuviste hace años, no los tendrás ahora. No hay nada de qué preocuparse. Ahora bien, todo está en tu cerebro. Tú eres el que debe de tomar las decisiones de lo que en realidad quieres en tu vida. Si quieres besar a Gale, hazlo por qué tú quieres y no el chico. Si quieres tener relaciones sexuales, te las por qué quieres y le tienes confianza.

-Pero no hemos mencionado nada acerca de tener relaciones sexuales...

-En todas las relaciones llega el momento, Peeta.

Comienzo a pestañear rápido, siento venir el bombardeo de imágenes cuando estaba a punto de entregarme a Cato y la sensación de cómo me encojo en mi mente para permitirles el paso a los dolorosos recuerdos.

-Son los recuerdos... No los permitas - aprieto mi mandíbula, mientras lucho con las imágenes. Cierro los ojos con fuerza y me imagino a mí empujando una barda.

¡Lo consigo! Las imágenes desaparecen. Abro los ojos de golpe mientras me río.

-Esto parece una película de ficción - le digo a la doctora.

-Fue porque no querías ver las imágenes en tu cabeza. Así de simple.

Una alarma suena por el consultorio. Sigo sin poder creer que detuve las imágenes, lo había hecho antes pero sólo en un par de ocasiones.

-Nuestra sección ha concluido, Peeta. ¿Te sientes mejor? - pregunta la doctora.

Asiento con la cabeza y me levantó del sillón del paciente. Me acerco a la doctora y estrecho su mano. Es la misma doctora Clark que conocí después de la muerte de Cato.

-Hasta la próxima semana, doctora.

Salgo del consultorio hacia la recepción y pago la cita. Salgo de la torre médica y me dirigió hasta el automóvil. Enciendo el carro, o carcacha según Gale, y conduzco hasta mi oficina. Tengo el extraño presentimiento de que no estoy haciendo correctamente mi trabajo.

Mientras subo en el ascensor un mensaje de mi jefa llega a mi celular.

*Peeta, ven rápido a mi oficina -Effie*

Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abren, salgo con la frente en alto y camino hasta la oficina de mi jefa Effie Trinket. ¿Qué dirá con las ausencias que he tenido estos dos últimos meses desde que Gale y yo comenzamos a ser novios? Toco la puerta donde esta una placa metálica con el nombre de Effie escrito.

-Puede pasar - anuncia una voz desde el interior de la oficina.

-¿Querías verme, Effie? - lee la revista _Vogue _Y al escuchar mi voz, baja la revista, la cierra y la deja sobre su escritorio.

Effie me pidió que me sentara, así que lo hago. Effie parece preocupada por algo o más bien atemorizada.

-Peeta, has estado faltando mucho al trabajo: ya casi ese debe hacer la entrega de la portada del próximo mes y no has siquiera empezado a realizarla. Estoy preocupada por tí. Me han dicho que no asistes a trabajar porque tuviste la necesidad de regresar al psicólogo.

Se supone que es privado. Nadie está enterado de la oficina. Estoy en problemas.

-¿Es esa la razón de tus faltas? - me pregunta mi jefa. Muerdo mi labio inferior y me pregunto: ¿si es esa la razón?

No sé qué responderle, me ha congelado con la pregunta.

-Supongo que sí. Pero Effie, te prometo terminar la portada hoy mismo.

-Peeta, no es si terminas en un día la portada o no - se levanta de su escritorio y se acerca a mí -. No se cómo decirte esto... Sin embargo debo ser directa con todos. Creo que debo despedirte.

Abro mi boca formando una O. ¿Cómo, despedirme? Es imposible. No se atrevería. He estado en la revista desde mis prácticas universitarias, ¿y ahora todo se acaba? No es cierto. Como se atrevería a despedirme, le he sido fiel desde el primer día que pise este edificio.

El corazón se me agita, no puedo pensar cómo sería mi vida sin empleo. Sería como una persona floja que se pasa todo el día frente al televisor comiendo papas fritas y golosinas. ¿Una vida sedentaria?

-¿Qué?

-Creo que debes irte Peeta - ahora es grosera.

-He sido fiel a esta revisa desde mis prácticas... ¡No puede despedirme! - grito desperado. Quiero arrancarme los mechones de mi cabello y ponérselos en la boca a mi jefa... ¿ex-jefa?

-Peeta, tranquilo. Te daré tu último cheque bien pagado y...

-Me voy, no puedo soportarlo. Perdón por mi falta de respeto Effie. - simplemente salgo de la oficina de la jefa. Tengo ganas de acostarme en mi cama y llorar. Esto no puede estar pasándome.

Cuando estoy fuera, todos los que están presentes me ven fijamente. Creo que mis gritos se escucharon por toda la oficina y... ¡Aaaag! Pero aun así mantengo la frente bien en alto.

Corro hasta el ascensor y bajo al estacionamiento subterráneo. Entro a mi carro y conduzco sin rumbo. Después de varias horas, termino en mi casa. Todo parece dar vueltas y vueltas, nada deja de moverse. Estoy mareado con unas ganas de vomitar.

Lo único que consigo hacer es vomitar en el inodoro. Me duele al vomitar, es gran esfuerzo y al terminar no consigo estar de pie, me recargo en la pared del baño a tomar aire.

-¡Peeta! - se escucha Prim gritar mi nombre, pero a causa del vómito no tengo suficiente energía. Al parecer me busca por toda la casa. Espero cinco minutos y enseguida me encuentra tirado en el piso del baño -. ¡Dios mío! - exclama al verme pálido y en el suelo -. ¿Qué te pasó?

Trato de explicarle lo mejor posible, pero francamente no tengo ganas de hablar del tema. Me ayuda a caminar hasta mi cama y me siento en el borde. Tengo la necesidad de llorar en el hombro de alguien, pero extrañamente no es con Prim: es con Gale.

Saco mi teléfono peche intento buscar en "contactos" el número de Gale. Prim toma el teléfono y comienza a hablar ella por teléfono.

No logro escuchar de lo que hablan, pero tardan alrededor de diez minutos en terminar la llamada. Prim regresa a la habitación y sigue tratando de tranquilizarme.

-¿Quieres un té? - asiento, creo que es posible que me calme el estómago revuelto -. Iré a prepararlo.

Me entrega la taza y se escucha el timbre de la casa. Tengo un ligero temblor en mis manos. Prim se dirige para abrir la puerta y logro escuchar las voces de mi mejor amigo y mi novio:

-¿Qué le pasó?

-Está en especie de _shock. _

-Será mejor que vaya con él - Gale sube las escalera corriendo y dejo la taza de té a un lado. Al encontrar mi habitación, se queda de pie en el marco de la puerta, lleva un traje como usualmente se viste para trabajar. Cierra la puerta de la habitación y da zancadas grandes hasta llegar hasta mí. Se sienta a un lado mío y me envuelve en sus brazos con un abrazo.

Recargo mi cabeza en su pecho y al mismo tiempo oculto mi cara. Maniobra par a quitarse la corbata y el saco, los arroja a un rincón de la habitación. Todo este momento no se apartó de mí. Me hace falta aire al llorar. Gale pasa su mano por mi cabello, alborotándomelo pero me gusta porque trata de calmarme. Tengo e dejar d llorar y no arruinare más su camisa.

Dejo de esconder mi mirada en el pecho de Gale para así encontrar sus ojos con los míos, nunca me cansaré de mirarlo a los ojos. Sonrió con dificultad pero no forzado.

-¿Ahora me vas a decir que ocurrió? - el tono de su voz es tranquilo y amable, no existe la necesidad que ocultarle nada.

-Me despidieron del trabajo.

-¿Por qué?

-Por estar más preocupado en mis asuntos personales que en mí trabajo. Y soy un estúpido al no ver por mi futuro - lo digo con los ojos cerrados y apretados.

Gale lleva sus largos dedos hasta debajo de mi barbilla, obligándome a alzar más mí cabeza para mirarlo fijo a los ojos.

-Escúchame Peeta: es más importante los asuntos personales que un trabajo. Tu salud es primero - me dice con tono firme. Las palabras de Gale me dejan entrar en razón -. Quizá sea el momento de dejar atrás tu trabajo y concentrarte en estar bien.

-Pero Gale...

Su dedo índice viaja hasta mis labios haciéndome callar.

-Si quieres tener un futuro en periodismo, siendo editor de primera plana, yo lo conseguiré.

-Gale, sabes que no me gusta que uses tus contactos para...

-Peeta Mellark, déjame consentirte.

-Gale...

-Ya cállate - me dice en tono humorístico mientras me planta un dulce beso en los labios.

Quiero olvidar todos los acontecimientos del día de hoy. Quiero olvidarme de lo que me rodea. He dejado atrás un trabajo, pero la vida continúa.

El beso se torna apasionado. Nuestros labios forman uno sólo, Gale toma el control. Permito el paso a mi boca y jalo con delicadeza su labio inferior. Poco a poco nos recostamos y mi novio termina sobre mí, se apoya con los codos sobre la cama. Mis manos parecen de un pulpo, recorren cada centímetro de su torneada espalda y mis dedos se entrelazan en su cabello. Me chupa el cuello y suelto un leve gemido al sentir una fuerte corriente eléctrica viajar desde mi cuello, ha encontrado mi punto débil y él se ha dado cuento de eso. Cuando solté el gemido, inmediatamente se alejó de mi cuello para mirarme a los ojos y arquear una ceja. Pero ahora ha regresado a mi cuello y comienzo a retorcerme, a jadear y a reír. Parece desesperado por besar, morder y chupar mi cuello.

-¡Gale! - le digo mientras me muevo como pez fuera de agua. Con mis manos logro quitármelo de encima y termina de un costado al mío. Me sientes sobre la cama y cubro mi cara con mis manos, me ruborizo.

El también ríe y no paramos.

-Me vuelves loco, joven Mellark.

-Señor Hawthorne, me ha hecho gemir. Qué vergüenza - más ruborizado no puedo estar.

-Oh vamos, te apuesto que te ha gustado.

Sus manos toman mis costados y me jalan hacia él. Ahora estoy sobre él y lo único que puedo hacer es cubrirme más mi cara.

-No tienes que apenarte conmigo.

-Con sólo tu presencia me ruborizo, Gale - me toma de las manos y me las aparta de mi cara.

-Me gustas tanto cuando te ruborizas o te muerdes el labio, o cuando escucho la voz angelical de tu risa, o me encuentro con tus ojos azules que parecen el mar Maldivas. Todo tú me vuelves loco.

No puedo contra su brutal fuerza así que vuelve a quedar sobre mi dando vueltas por la cama. Detiene mis muñecas contra el colchón con sus manos. Vuelve a juguetear con mi cuello. No quiero reír, ni retorcerme y mucho menos gemir. Muerdo mi lengua para contener el gemido lo más que sea posible. Sus dotes juegan con el punto débil de mi cuello así que esta vez no logro contener el gemido. Muevo mi cabeza pero me tiene sujetado contra el colchón con fuerza.

-¡Gale, por favor...! - suplico entre risas y gemidos. Está provocando algo que sería mucho pero muy vergonzoso: una erección.

Siento como poco a poco mi miembro se agranda y endurece.

-¡Gale... Para por favor! - sigo suplicando.

Está a punto de que se percate que tengo una erección bajo mis pantalones, no puedo estar seguro si el también esta excitado o no ya que nuestras caderas no están juntas.

-¡Gale Hawthorne, por favor. Vas a provocar algo vergonzoso! - suplico y el se aparta de mi cuello y se acuesta a un lado mío. Lo que tengo que hacer es tirarme y quedar boca abajo para evitar que vea mi erección, ocultando mi rostro totalmente enrojecido.

Trato de pensar en otra cosa que no sea en mi miembro ni en las cosas que fórmula mi cerebro.

Gale me sacude un poco.

-¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Hice algo? - suena preocupado.

Levantó mi cabeza y muestro mi ruborizada cara.

-Gale Hawthorne, haz provocado que jadee. Y otras cosas...

-¿Ah, sí? Quiero saber que provoqué...

Escondo envuelvo mi cara en la almohada y suelto una carcajada.

-Yo se dé algo que tú has provocado, cariño - me susurra a mi oído. Estos últimos meses me ha dicho ápodos amorosos como "nene, cariño, amor" entre otros y eso me agrada mucho -. Qué tus gemidos me exciten - ¡Rayos! Hay imágenes que comienzan a formular mi cerebro... Gale en traje de baño... entre otras cosas pervertidas.

_¡No pienses en eso, Peeta! _

Consigo llevar mi mente a otro lugar y dejar atrás los pensamientos pervertidos.

-Gale, eres un pervertido - le digo mientras suelto una risita.

-Sólo un poco - tomo una almohada y lo golpeo con ella en su cara. Suelto una carcajada al ver su expresión al apartar la almohada -. Me las vas a pagar, Peeta.

Me levanto como bala de la cama y salgo corriendo de la habitación, con Gale persiguiéndome. Llego al comedor y él está frente a mí.

-Peeta, espera a que te atrape - me dice bromeando, giñando un ojo. Damos vueltas alrededor de la mesa. Corre rápido y lo único que hago es seguir dando vueltas por la mesa. Sus manos atrapan mi cintura y me levantan del suelo. Me deja en la mesa del comedor y él está de pie, con mis piernas envuelvo su cintura, atrayéndolo hacia mí. Enredo mis dedos en su cabello y lo beso apasionadamente.

Acaricia mis muslos, cierro mis ojos mientras el beso fluye. Rodeo su cuello con mis brazos mientras él pasa sus manos por mi espalda. Las lenguas de ambos se enredan formando una sola. Quizá este alucinando, pero siempre que nuestras bocas se juntas para hacer impacto en un beso, siento que un fuego emerge entre nosotros y no me había pasado con Cato, al principio si, sin embargo con el paso del tiempo: desapareció.

Mi estómago parecen mil mariposas alocadas queriendo salir de un frasco, puedo sentir la señor hervir por mis venas y como se concentran en mis mejillas. Gale aparta sus labios de los míos para atacar mi cuello.

-Gale, aquí no... - muerdo mi lengua con fuerza para reprimir los gemidos para no pasar vergüenzas con Prim en casa. La sensación hace que cierre los ojos y me deje llevar por la estimulación.

-¡Consíganse un hotel! - Gale se aparta de mi de golpe, tropezando y cayendo al suelo. Es Prim bromeando a la entrada del comedor, me bajo de un salto y me acerco a Gale.

Siento como mis mejillas arden y arden a causa de la irrupción de Prim.

Gale se levanta y se sacude el pantalón de la parte trasera. Se alisa su camisa y se comporta como si no hubiera pasado nada.

-Prim-or, eso intentamos. Pero nos es insuficiente - bromea Gale.

Prim siempre suelta una risita cuando la llama "Prim-or".

-También no les haría nada mal poner música durante su acto sexual - abro los ojos como platos -. Peeta, tus jadeos y súplicas se escuchan por toda la casa.

-Ah, Prim... qué horror... y vergüenza...

-Que directa, Prim-or - dice Gale.

-¿Qué tanto le haces para ponerlo así? - pregunta Prim.

-Es privado - le dirige una sonrisa.

-Lo averiguaré, créelo - promete Prim, lo único que pudo hacer es encogerme cada vez más.

-Todos hacemos algo así, o niega que no lo has hecho con Gloss.

-Es privado - dice Prim. Otra cosa que me he dado cuenta es que Prim y Gale se llevan muy bien, al igual que todos mis amigos con Gale. Tiene un efecto especial en las personas o al menos creo yo.

Siguen bromeando entre sí, y no puedo creer que estén hablando del acto sexual. Prim, supongo que ya no es virgen. Gale no ha salido con nadie, por lo tanto también es virgen... ¿no?

Mi último pensamiento me trae muchas preguntas. Pero claro, Gale dijo en la entrevista que no tenía nadie especial. ¡No! Desvió el tema aquella noche que nos vimos en el restaurante.

»_-Tu que dices, enserio nunca has tenido a alguien. Eres el Adonis de Seattle, deseado por miles de chicas_

_-¿"Adonis de Seattle"?_«

Recuerdo ese momento. El cambio de tema en la conversación fue radical. ¿Estará evadiendo ese tema? La cabeza me da vueltas y siento que perderé las fuerzas en las piernas y caeré.

-¿Podemos dejar de hablar del tema? - pregunto, me miran atónitos -. En realidad todo me da vueltas...

Ahora sí, me caigo poco a poco.

Gale es más veloz que mi caída y me detiene entre sus brazos. Me carga de forma nupcial, un brazo por debajo de mis rodillas y otro por mi espalda. Sube la escalera y Prim lo sigue con lo que puedo apreciar... ¿agua? Todo es borroso y confuso, es como estar en las tazas giratorias de Disneyland, dando vueltas y vueltas dentro de la taza mientras el juego lo hace. Vueltas dentro de vueltas. Gale me deja en mi cama recostado con un trapo húmedo sobre la frente. Cierro los ojos para evitar ver y no marcarme aún más.

No me puedo desmayar.

Así que respiro profundo y suelto el aire lento. Tres minutos hago los ejercicios de respiraciones y me permito abrir los ojos. Gale y Prim me ven atentamente. Prim me entrega la botella de agua y me siento sobre la cama apoyando me con los codo. Tomo un poco de agua y vuelvo a inhalar y exhalar.

-¿Vas a decirnos que ocurrió? - me pregunta Prim. Asiento con la cabeza.

-Eran mareos a causa de mis pensamientos y preocupaciones, es todo - espero que me crean. Algo que he aprendido es no quedarme con la duda ya que puede ser tan peligrosa como un cuchillo en los huesos -. Necesito hablar contigo, Gale. En privado.

-Bien, yo me iré a dormir. Es medianoche y mañana necesito hacer papeleo en l oficina.

Le sonrió a mi amiga y le deseo que descanse. Sale de la habitación y cierra la puerta tras ella con suavidad. Espero varios segundos a escuchar con atención a que su puerta se cierre y es ahí cuando hablo.

-Te vi y escuche como hablabas con Prim acerca de... sexo - las mejillas me arden -. Y mi cerebro descompuesto no pudo evitar formular varias preguntas acerca de ti.

Él me mira fijo sin comprender.

-¿Recuerdas aquel día en que nos encontramos en el restaurante, después de que me acorralarás en el ascensor?

-Cómo olvidarlo, fue el día en que decidimos conocernos mejor - noto un brillo de felicidad en sus ojos y una sonrisa que es sólo mía, al igual que la mirada gris penetrante.

Sonrió al escuchar su pregunta y la forma dulce en que lo dice.

-Exacto. Pues ese día, conversamos de las personas especiales en nuestra vida, yo respondí que no me gustaba hablar de aquello y cuando yo te hice la misma pregunta, agregando tu apodo "Adonis de Seattle", evadiste el tema. Y es que en la entrevista dijiste que no había nadie - la voz se me quiebra -. Respóndeme algo, se sincero conmigo Gale. Porque sí esta relación es enserio, quiero saber más acerca de tu pasado y ser sincero el uno al otro... - lo digo en un hilo de voz que se apaga en la última palabra.

Gale toma mi mano derecha entre las suyas y me mira a los ojos con expresión triste.

-Hubo alguien, no fue especial. Simplemente ocurrió - el corazón se la acelera. No dudo ni un instante en decirme algo de su pasado -. Cuando tenía dieciséis años, mi madre me mando a un campamento para adolescentes con algunos amigos de la escuela, ya que asistía de campamento con mi padre cada vez que podíamos y no quería que perdiera ese amor hacia la naturaleza, pero la empresa impedía a mi padre llevarme a acampar; me enseño toda la supervivencia.

»El viaje fue quizá el mejor durante los primero cuatro días. Hacíamos de todo en el campamento, desde ir a pescar, hasta enlodar nuestros cuerpos para ganar una carrera de obstáculos. Había varios chicos en el campamento que conocí, entre ellos Magde Undersee; una chica de mi edad, con el cabello rubio. Ella era el nuevo tipo de adolescente que busca la vida adulta (sexo, drogas y todo eso), era precoz, por así decirlo. Los chicos del campamento salivaban por ella, aunque había algo en mí que simplemente no atraía mi atención (supongo que desde aquel tiempo sabía lo que en verdad quería)

»Ese día, jugamos a cazar la bandera. Yo estaba en el equipo azul y ganamos. Durante el juego, vi a dos personas a punto de tener sexo en medio del bosque, y esas imágenes me quedaron grabadas durante todo el día. En la noche encendimos una fogata y asamos salchichas y malvaviscos, empero los instructores salieron por una emergencia, nos dejaron a cargo de un anciano que término dormido en su cabaña, y Magde no dudo en sacar una botella de licor que había hurtado a sus padres antes de llegar al campamento. Me insistían e insistían a que bebieran. Yo negaba pero fui al baño y cuando regrese, pudieron licor en mi bebida, cantidad suficiente para nublar mi conciencia.

»Cuando menos lo espere, yo besaba a Magde como en las películas contra el muro de mi cabaña. Ella puso el cerrojo y fue entonces cuando tuvimos nuestra primera vez. Magde me sedujo bajo los efectos del alcohol y caí como un perro detrás de un hueso.

»Despertamos a la mañana siguiente completamente desnudos sobre el piso. Comprendí lo que había pasado, y no usamos protección. Estaba asustado, sin embargo ella no lo parecía. El sexo y el alcohol fueron los errores más estúpido que cometí aquel entonces.

¡Mierda, tiene un hijo!

-Al terminar el campamento, Magde y yo seguimos en contacto. Estaba de visita en Seattle ya que vivía en Inglaterra. Se hizo pruebas de embarazo y todas salían negativo. No podía siquiera imaginarme como padre a los dieciséis años de edad. Opté por llevarla a un hospital a hacerle pruebas exactas, a escondidas de los padres de Magde y de los míos.

¡Mierda, un mini-Gale!

-Una vez que las pruebas estaban listas, dieron negativo y reveló que Magde no podía concebir. Pude ver como Magde se enojó al saber, ella quería mi dinero. Yo me enfurecí, todo había sido planeado. Decidimos no volver a vernos, terminando la relación bien, yo actúe como si no supiera que estaba furiosa. Desde eso momento me jure a mí mismo no volver a consumir alcohol y no permitir que alguien me usara. Desde entonces madure más rápido que los otros chicos, y me percataba de quien era interesado y quién no.

Me quedo callado, aliviado que no haya ningún mini-Gale por allí.

-Esa fue mi historia. Ahora ya sabes por qué no frecuentaba con amigos o con fiestas.

-Gale... Eso fue... Gracias por decirme esto.

-Me siento aliviado de poder contárselo a alguien.

Sus manos envuelven mi cara y me besa.

-Debo irme a casa - me dice, apoyando su frente contra la mía.

-Lo sé. Prométeme una cosa, Gale Hawthorne.

-¿Qué?

-Nunca tendremos secretos entre nosotros, ¿bien?

-Me parece estupendo, cariño - me vuelve a besar y se levanta se la cama, me ayuda a ponerme de pie y lo acompaño hasta la puerta. Lleva su saco y su corbata en la mano.

Bajamos las escaleras tomados de las manos. No salgo al porche por el frío que hace. Nos despedimos de un largo beso en la puerta principal.

-Peeta, ¿me aceptarías una invitación a cenar mañana por la noche? Nunca hemos tenido una cita formal durante estos dos meses que llevamos juntos, y realmente quiero que esto sea en serio.

Mi primera cita formal con Gale. Creo que me dará un paro cardíaco.

-¡Claro que sí! - rodeo su cuello con mis brazos, me paro de puntas y nuestros labios se encuentran.

Es otro largo beso.

-Hasta mañana, nene - me dirige una sonrisa y se aleja a su automóvil. Le hecha una ojeada a mi carro y me dice antes de subirse a su carro:- Pasar mañana por ti como a las... Yo te aviso. Sigo sin confiar en esa _carcacha._

Yo hecho una carcajeada.

-Hasta mañana, señor Hawthorne - me despido y se aleja. Entro a la casa y me encamino a mi cama, a dormir placenteramente.

Mi primera cita con Gale, simplemente fantástico.

Eso es lo primero que viene a mi cabeza al abrir los ojos a las diez de la mañana. Sonrió al pronunciar la frase en mi mente varias veces más. Me muerdo el labio inferior a imaginar la cita, como es Gale será increíble y la recordaré hasta que muera.

Al parecer, las suaves sábanas no quieren que me levante. Lucho contra mi pereza y salgo de la cama. Quiero regresar a la cama y dejar que el sueño me venza, envolviendo mi cuerpo en un abrazo suave y fresco que provoca las sábanas. Lo primero que hago es cepillarme los dientes para quitarme el sabor mañanero de la boca. Peino mi cabello alborotado usando mis dedos como cepillo.

Camino hasta la planta baja y me encuentro con Prim comiendo sobre la mesa de la cocina ya que la mesa del comedor sólo la usamos en ocasiones especiales. Aspiro el olor a café recién hecho. Saludo a Prim y despega su mirada del celular. Ella me devuelve el saludo y sigue comiendo. Abro los gabinetes buscando una taza, encuentro la que usualmente uso y me sirvo café.

-Hice el desayuno, ya está servido - me avisa.

Yo no me había percatado que el plato estaba tendido en un lugar en la mesa. Me acerco a la mesa con la taza de café humeante en la mano y me senté frente a Prim a disfrutar el desayuno.

Prim esta lista para irse a trabajar, con un poco de maquillaje ya que no es necesario en ella, un vestido negro, joyería y unos tacones altos. Mira el reloj y toma su café con velocidad.

-¡Se me hace tarde! - exclama poniéndose de pie y levantando de la mesa sus trastos.

-Yo los lavo - le digo y ella me agradece cientos de veces hasta que se va de la casa. Término de desayunar, lavo todos los platos y cubiertos, y al final aprecio el silencio que hay en la casa.

¿Qué más puedo hacer? ¿Ver la televisión? ¿Leer un libro?

Lo último es lo que decido hacer. ¿Pero que libro? Tengo una colección de setenta y cinco libros que he leído a lo largo de toda mi vida. Hay pocos los cuales he decidido releer. Tardo varios mi minutos en decidirme por cual y término leyendo _El Conde de Montecristo_ de Alejandro Dumas, que leí cuando tenía quince años y no lo había vuelto a abrir.

Horas y horas me la pasó leyendo el libro, cuando me doy el permiso de mirar el reloj, ya son las cinco y casi término el libro. ¿Por qué tan rápido? Hace tiempo tome un curso de lectura rápida y es por eso que término los libros a velocidad.

Mi celular suena y abro el mensaje que Gale acaba de enviar.

*¿Está bien si llego por ti a las ocho? :)*

No dudo en responder de inmediato. Es increíble como alegra mis días.

*Por supuesto, Gale. Espero con ansias nuestra cita. ;D*

El responde enseguida:

*Va ser una noche inolvidable, te lo prometo*

Sonrió al leer el mensaje de Gale, apago la pantalla de celular y me dirijo hasta el cuarto de baño. Aún hay tiempo para usar la tina, mientras la tina se cubre de agua, agrego "burbujas" y la espuma crece como humo. Me despojo toda prenda y entro a la tina.

Eso frutó cada minuto la tina caliente, con una espesa capa de espuma sobre el agua. Al terminar de limpiar mi cuerpo, salgo de la tina.

No sé qué ponerme para la cita, debe ser algo especial. Elijo una camisa de vestir azul. Un pantalón de vestir negro, zapatos formales. Me reviso para estar en las mejores condiciones. Me miro al espejo y me peino de la forma más atractiva que puedo.

Son las 7:58 y estoy bajando las escaleras. El motor del Audi R8 de Gale se escucha desde lo lejos. Me apresuro a salir de la casa, cerrar con llave y esperar en la acera de la calle. Llega en menos de un segundo. Se baja de su carro y se apresura a abrir mi puerta. Una vez dentro del carro, me saluda con un beso y se enfoca a conducir.

Gale lleva una camisa de vestir color tinto, pantalón de vestir negro y zapatos negros lustrados. La camisa tiene desabotonada, haciéndolo lucir muy atractivo.

-¿Te gusta llamar la atención? - le pregunto con una sonrisa. Él me mira de reojo.

-¿Te parece que lo hago?

Levantó las cejas y abro mucho los ojos en forma de sorpresa.

-Sí.

-Entonces sí.

Suelto una carcajada y miro por la ventana. Seattle se ve hermoso con todas las luces. No sé a dónde nos dirigimos con exactitud, así que me atrevo a preguntar.

-¿A dónde me llevas?

No responde, sólo me sonríe. Conforme nos acercamos me doy cuenta: SkyCity Restaurant.

Abro la boca formando una O.

-¿Es enserio? - pregunto asombrado

-Es enserio, todo es real - estaciona el carro, apaga el motor y sigue hablando -. Ah, Peeta, no estas soñando - sus manos me hacen cosquillas.

-Eres un juguetón - le digo entre risas.

-Ven, vamos - se baja del auto y me abre la puerta

No tardan en abrirse las puertas del ascensor, lo que no me gustaría es varias personas. Lo que veo es todo lo contrario.

Hay sólo una mesa con dos asientos, pocos meseros esperando. Los ventanales muestran la hermosa ciudad de Seattle en forma panorámica. La sala vacía, sólo para nosotros dos.

Las puertas se cierras tras nosotros. Gale entrelaza sus dedos con los míos y una descarga brutal viaja a través de mi cuerpo, haciendo que los vellos de mis brazos se ericen. Caminamos juntos hasta la mesa, Gale recorre la silla y me dice que tome asiento. Queda frente a mí y los meseros se acercan ofreciéndonos algo de beber.

Nos traen agua y la sirven en la copas.

Siento un leve movimiento a mis pies, es el Seattle Needle en movimiento giratorio para poder apreciar la ciudad mientras se disfruta una comida.

-Gale... no sé qué decir, es... - me quedo sin aliento, sin palabras que formular - Simplemente hermoso.

Me sonríe. Mi mano esta sobré la mesa y Gale la toma. Le sonrió y el ríe.

-Quise privacidad, así que reserve el Seattle Needle desde hace dos semanas - explica -. Sabía que te iba a gustar algo así, y dije: "¿Por qué no?"

-¿Cómo sabías que iba a aceptar tu invitación? - le pregunto.

-Tuve una corazonada - sus ojos se abren paso a mi interior desde mis ojos, siento que puede leer todos mis sentimientos con sólo ver mis ojos.

La luz que ilumina el interior esta perfecta, al igual que su pent-house, la intensidad de la luz hace que el ambiente se torne formal y romántico.

Gale hace un ademan y los mesero llegan con bandejas. La depositan en nuestros lugares para comer y levantan la tapa, dejando al descubierto una ensalada. Me pongo la servilleta de tela sobre mi regazo para poder proseguir con la cena.

-El señor Hawthorne quiso hacer una elección de cuatro platillos para esta cita, joven Mellark - explica el mesero -. La entrada es una ensalada de espinacas con champiñones y trozos finamente cortados de pollo y tocino, acompañados con cubos pequeños de pan horneado con especias, y vinagreta como aderezo.

-Gracias - respondemos al unísono mi novio y yo. Aún siento que todo esto es un sueño profundo, desde llamar a Gale como "mío" hasta lo que ha hecho por mí.

Como de mi ensalada despacio, porque al parecer este será un menú de "reyes".

Los temas de conversación en la mesa cambian constantemente, hablamos de lo que cada uno hizo el día de hoy. Me hace reír en varias ocasiones, en muchas.

El siguiente platillo es una crema de salmón acompañada con pan recién horneado. Esta exquisita. Saboreo cada cucharada que pasa por mis papilas gustativas. De pronto, un violinista empieza a tocar música.

Terminamos la crema y nos traen el platillo fuerte: un corte fino de carne, preparada a la leña con varias especias finas al punto exacto de cocción, acompañada de una papa al horno y espárragos. Pruebo un boca y es como tener ambrosía en tu boca.

Terminamos de cenar y nos traen el postre. "Es un helado de trufa Perigord en capas con cubierta de chocolate y hojas de oro comestible, bañado con una copa de coñac Moyet Tres Vieille Grande Champagne No. 7." Según lo que nos explica el mesero. El nombre que lleva el postre es: Dome's Truffle Ice.

-Es mucho por comer - le digo a Gale.

-Vamos Peeta, pruébalo. Es traído desde Bangkok, la capital tailandesa.

-¿Qué? Estas gastando mucho dinero Gale, además... - comienzo a decir y el me interrumpe.

-Ssht, Ssht. Sólo prueba el helado, te va a encantar.

Y es lo que hago, término por completo el platillo y Gale ríe al ver el plato vacío.

Limpian la mesa y sólo dejan al centro una vela y nuestras copas con sidra.

-Gale, no sabes cuánto te agradezco que te hayas abierto de esa manera conmigo.

-Mi forma de agradecerte que aparecieras en mi vida es de esta y muchas más maneras, Peeta. Cuando te veo, puedo ver un futuro contigo. No lo sé, es que eres perfecto para mí.

-Más bien, creo que tú eres la persona que llego a mí por el destino.

-Quizá, pero estoy seguro de algo: cuando te vi sentado en mi oficina, esperando el Nespresso que mi madre ofreció, sentí una potente energía que viajo por todo mi cuerpo y mi subconsciente decía "Él" - los ojos se me llenan de lágrimas, no se sí pueda contenerlas -. "Él, ese chico nunca te fallará".

-Yo temía enamorarme de ti - le digo en susurro con voz entrecortada.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque temo que te arrebaten de mí y yo no pueda siquiera vivir para experimentarlo - las lágrimas recorren mis mejillas, de felicidad -. Y ya lo hice. Te amo Gale Hawthorne - sí, esas palabras no sólo salieron de mi boca, sino de mi corazón. Al pronunciarla con mi boca fue como una potente energía que se desprendía de mi alma.

-¿Qué? ¿Acabas de decir lo que creo que escuché? - yo sólo asiento, con las lágrimas fluir de mis ojos -. Te amo, Peeta Mellark. Siempre lo haré - se levanta, se inclina, toma mi cara entre sus manos y me besa.

"Te Amo" las dos palabras que creí que nunca volvería a pronunciar. Pero lo he hecho, y no me arrepiento de haberlas pronunciado. Sé que las volveré a pronunciar solo a _mi_ Gale.

* * *

**_Que les pareció? Quiero saberlo para ver que hago mal. Espero sus importantísimos reviews._**

**_Muchas gracias por leerme!_**

**_A/N Un adelanto: en el próximo capitulo sucederá algo que cambiara la relación de Gale y Peeta. [saben a lo que me refiero ;P)_**

**_(No pierdo nada con intentarlo, pero acaba de hacer una cuenta de twitter para aquellos que quieran seguirme. "TributeRusher" es mi nombre de usuario)_**

**_Nos leemos pronto!_**


	6. Primera Vez

**_Hola amados lectores! Ya les traigo un nuevo capítulo de este Fic. _**

**_Agradezco a _**_I Love KL __**y**__ Tony __**por dejar sus reviews, les agradezco desde el fondo de mi corazón! Espero ver sus comentarios en este capitulo chicos, deseo ver tambien los nuevos comentarios de otras personas.**_

_**ADVERTENCIA: Leer bajo su propia responsabilidad**_

**_[NOTAS: PUEDE QUE HAYAN UNA SERIE DE "EMOTICONS" A LO LARGO DEL CAPITULO, NO SE ESCRIBEN YA QUE ES UN ERROR ORTOGRÁFICO PERO LOS QUISE AGREGAR PARA DARLE UN SENTIDO "COTIDIANO" A LOS E-MAILS Y MENSAJES DE TEXTO]_**

* * *

"Bien, tengo que lograr conducir este automóvil hasta la Empresa Snow" pienso mientras tomo el volante con mis manos sudorosas. Giro la llave y el automóvil enciende. Salgo del estacionamiento de mi casa y me encamino hasta la Empresa Snow donde hay un vacante disponible.

No le mencione a Gale nada en absoluto acerca del puesto, ya que me conseguiría un trabajo a su modo.

Cuando me acerco a la Empresa Snow, mi celular timbra varias veces pero rechazo la llamada, es Gale y algo sospecha, le dije que saldría toda la mañana y estaría ocupado.

Piso el acelerador para llegar puntual a la cita de trabajo, la vacante para el puesto se ha abierto el día de hoy que, casualmente vi un anuncio en la web en una página para buscar empleos. ¿Patético? un poco.

Llego al edificio, no es tan alto y busco el estacionamiento.

Para entrar al estacionamiento subterráneo, un guardia de seguridad me pide que baje la ventanilla.

– ¿Qué se le ofrece en la Empresa Snow?

–Vengo por la vacante disponible.

–Adelante.

Encuentro un lugar de visitantes después de dar vueltas buscando un lugar, y estaciono el carro. Apago el motor, extraigo la llave y salgo del carro. Le pongo la alarma y camino hasta el ascensor y presiono el botón de planta baja. Me acerco a un recibidor donde se encuentra una mujer de mediana edad, me dan instrucciones para ir a con Seneca Crane que sería mi jefe si consigo el puesto. La mujer me escolta hasta la oficina de Seneca Crane.

Al abrirse las puertas de la oficina, veo a un hombre de unos treinta años de edad, ojos de color azul, con barba, apuesto.

–Sr. Crane, es Peeta Mellark. Viene para el puesto de asistente – le informa la mujer.

El señor Crane se gira y me observa. Me estudia de pies a cabeza un par de veces y le pide a la mujer que me acompaño hasta aquí que se retire. La mujer cierra la puerta cuando sale.

–Peeta Mellark, ¿no es así?

–Sí, así es señor. Mucho gusto – estrecho mi mano con la suya.

–Tome asiento por favor – me siento frente a su escritorio, tengo la carpeta con mi currículum en mi regazo y se lo tendió a Seneca. Hojea el currículum. Mi celular comienza a vibrar, alguien me llama.

– ¿Qué me puede decir, joven Mellark? – ¿por qué todos me llaman "joven"? ¿Acaso no tengo pinta de que me digan "señor"?

Me reincorporo y mi espalda la pongo recta.

–Trabaje en la revista Paradise y... aunque nunca he trabajado en la Bolsa, logro adaptarme a cualquier ambiente de trabajo.

Seneca hace una mueca mientras revisa por enésima vez mi currículum.

– ¿Cómo se enteró del puesto de trabajo, joven Mellark?

–Lo vi en un anuncio mientras navega por la web, llame a las oficinas y me dieron indicaciones para una cita de trabajo.

–Peeta, puedo ver que eres joven y dispuesto a trabajar para ganarse la vida.

–Gracias señor Crane.

–Lo diré rápido: tienes el puesto, comienzas el próximo lunes – ¡qué directo fue Seneca Crane! Se levanta de su escritorio, dejando la carpeta donde venía el currículum sobre el escritorio y camina hasta la puerta de su oficina –. Si es tan amable de seguirme, joven Mellark.

–Tutéame, señor – le digo y el asiente con una sonrisa.

Me levantó y lo sigo. Fuera de su oficina hay un escritorio con una computadora, un teléfono y un archivero.

–Como mi nuevo asistente, tendrás que responder a mis llamadas, hacer algunos pendientes y varias cosas. Supongo que te debiste haber informado, ¿no es así?

–Si – respondo en un suspiro. Como añoro mi antiguo trabajo en la revista Paradise, pero estoy consciente que no puedo estar sin hacer nada durante todo el día.

Seneca extiende su brazo y toma una agenda negra de un grosor alrededor de cinco centímetros y me la entrega.

–No entrare a varios detalles, porque la misma palabra lo dice. Peeta, esta es mi agenda y estas encargado de ella. Tú la tienes durante toda la jornada de trabajo y yo me la quedo en la noche para poder hacer algunas anotaciones o recordatorios que tengas que hacer para mí – me la entrega y yo la abro con sumo cuidado.

–Bien, señor – le digo, regresándole su agenda.

–Dígame Seneca – me sonríe y yo asiento con la cabeza tímidamente.

–Se... – estoy a punto de decir señor cuando recuerdo lo último que me ha mencionado –. Seneca, cuando especifique que vendría por el trabajo, solicité que sólo estaría disponible durante la jornada... no me gustaría tener que combinar mi vida privada con mi vida laboral – Seneca me mira con una sonrisa, esta alegré pero no me quita los ojos de encima, es un poco incómodo –. Espero que le hayan informado eso.

–Háblame de "tú", Peeta.

–Lo siento, es sólo que... me siento más cómodo hablándole de "usted".

El semblante de Seneca cambia completamente, de estar feliz, sus facciones no esbozan ninguna expresión.

–Bien Peeta, está bien como tú quieras dirigirte hacia mí, no hay ningún problema – sus labios forman una línea recta, ¿hice algo mal?

El celular me ha estado timbrando miles de veces, no que no responder ya que sería una falta de respeto hacia Seneca, así que dejo que timbre y timbre.

– ¿No vas a contestar? – ¿puede oír el zumbido? Aprieto la mandíbula, deseando que los zumbidos acaben de una vez por todas.

–No, en un rato más lo haré.

El asiente.

–En tu caso el almuerzo será a las 10:30 a.m. Todos los días y terminará hasta las 11:15 a.m.

–De acuerdo, señor.

–Entrarás a trabajar a la 8 a.m. en punto y saldrás a la 2:00 p.m. Necesitas registrar tu entrada y salida a diario, ¿todo está claro? Ah, una cosa más: cuando te dirijas al jefe, siempre llámalo señor Snow. Yo soy tu jefe, pero él es el mío y de todos en general. Aquí entre nos puede ser muy estricto.

–Perfecto – respondo con una sonrisa esbozada con dificultad.

–Peeta, hemos terminado por hoy. Te acompaño hasta la salida – asiento y caminamos hasta el ascensor. En total silencio, se alcanzan a escuchar los zumbidos del celular en el interior de mi bolsillo del pantalón, aprieto los dientes porque ahora sé que Seneca tiene un oído muy agudo.

El camino de ascensor se me hace eterno, comienzo a ruborizare por los zumbidos del celular.

Por favor Gale deja de hablarme, en un momento te devuelvo la llamada.

Al fin llego a las puertas de ascensor y me despido de Seneca estrechando su mano.

–Fue un placer, Peeta – me vuelve a sonreír d la manera extraña.

–El placer fue mío, señor – entro al ascensor y las puertas se cierran.

Me recargo en uno de los muros del ascensor, mientras presiono el botón que me lleva al sótano.

El teléfono vibra una vez y lo saco de mi bolsillo.

Tengo veinte llamas perdidas de Gale con tres mensajes de texto:

*¿Peeta, te encuentras bien?*

*No me respondes, ¿qué pasó?*

*Me estas asustando, cariño*

Sonrió al leer este último mensaje. Amo toda la forma en que se preocupa por mí.

Me llevo al celular al pecho y cierro los ojos, simplemente no puedo pedir a alguien mejor a mi lado. Salgo directo hacia mi carro y espero a que vuelva a haber señal para hablar con Gale porque en el sótano no hay siquiera para un mensaje de texto.

Conduzco hasta un Starbucks para poder conversar por celular. Llego al más cercano que se cruza en mi camino, estaciono mi automóvil y me permito hablar con Gale mientras pido mi Cappuccino.

Llamo a celular de Gale y al segundo timbre, contesta.

–Gale...

–_Cariño, ¿dónde estabas? Me tienes preocupado, Prim tampoco sabía dónde estabas._

_–_Gale_._

_–Le hablé a Finnick y tampoco, incluso a Katniss._

_–_Gale – insisto.

_–Pensé por un instante que te había ocurrido algo..._

–Gale – elevo la voz y consigo callarlo, su respiración esta agita desde el otro lado de la línea –. Estoy bien, solamente fui a una entrevista de trabajo a la Empresa Snow – le explico.

–_ ¿Fuiste a solicitar empleo?_

–Si, en realidad necesito ocupar el tiempo de mis mañanas.

–_ ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Aunque sea durante el mensaje de "Buenos días Gale..."_

–Perdón, fue de último momento. Vi que había un vacante y fui a solicitarlo. ¿Me perdonas?

–_Peeta, ¿cómo se te ocurre eso? Yo no enfadaría contigo por nada en el mundo, tú lo sabes. Sólo que me preocupas mucho, eres el amor de mi vida. Y eso significa que te tengo que cuidar y proteger..._

–No sabes lo mucho que te amo, Hawthorne.

Entrego el dinero mientras recibo mi bebida caliente.

–_ ¡Rayos! Peeta me tengo que ir, hay una junta acerca de un nuevo proyecto. Quiero verte más tarde, ¿este bien?_

–Eso ni me lo debes de preguntar. Por supuesto.

–_Bien, me voy. Te amo, cariño._

–Yo también te amo – cada vez que pronuncio "te amo" mi corazón se acelera, y aún más cuando Gale me las dice.

Se termina la llamada y guardo el celular en mi bolsillo del pantalón. Dirigiéndome a mi automóvil, tomo pequeños sorbos del cappuccino el cual por su temperatura me quema la lengua, sacándome una roncha en el punto. Me subo al carro y giro la llave. Puedo escuchar que el motor se esfuerza mucho por encender, mi _carcacha _ya está teniendo problemas y Gale me lo habían recordado cientos de veces, y lo seguirá haciendo.

_Por favor, no me falles estúpido carro, hoy no._

Sigue fallando, no enciende del todo.

– ¡Maldito Carro! – grito fuerte. Tomo mi móvil con las manos temblorosas buscando el número de Gale. Lo tengo en la sección de favoritos así que me facilita la búsqueda. Marco a su celular pero no contesta.

Decido escribir un mensaje de texto: "Gale, mi carro ya no enciende... :S"

Me quedo adentro del carro bebiendo de mi café tranquilamente ya que ha bajado de temperatura. Reviso Los mensajes antiguos que escribo con Gale, sonrío cada vez que leo uno.

_No me puedo quedar en el carro todo el día esperando a que Gale venga por mí._

Así que salgo de la _carcacha _que ahora es la palabra indicada para un automóvil viejo e inservible. Doy un portazo y cierro el automóvil con seguro para evitar robos, aunque sinceramente ningún ladrón se interesaría por el carro que conduzco y mucho menos no tengo ningún objeto de valor dentro.

Levantó la mano hacia la calle con la esperanza de que un taxi me vea y se detenga. Después de diez minutos sin respuesta absoluta de Gale, un taxi se detiene. Entro en la parte trasera y el índico al conductor la dirección de mi casa. En el radio tocan la canción "Thrift Shop" de Macklemore & Ryan Lewis. El conductor comienza a cantar a todo pulmón, sin importarle que un pasajero lo escuche. La voz desafinada del conductor y los altos forzados provocan que comience a reír. Me muerdo el interior de mi mejilla para no soltar una carcajada y así no ofender al conductor. Volteo hacia otro lado para olvidarme por completo de los gritos del taxista.

Grita a todo pulmón y esta vez suelto una carcajada. La boca me sabe a sangre, me mordí fuerte el interior de mi mejilla. El conductor ríe conmigo.

–Perdone, es sólo que a usted no le importa que alguien lo escuche cantar – explico la causa de mi carcajada.

–No se preocupe. Pero es cierto, me importa un comino lo que piensen, yo soy feliz como soy – me sonríe el conductor a través del espejo retrovisor, y luego enfoca su vista al frente.

–Todos deberíamos ser como usted.

El taxi se detiene frente a mi casa, y yo abro la puerta. Busco en mi cartera y saco el dinero. Me da la cantidad, sin embargo le dejo propina y el señor me da las gracias, ya que son casi diez dólares de propina. Me sonríe y se aleja en su taxi. Reviso mi móvil y todavía no hay respuesta de Gale.

Camino hasta el porche delantero de mi casa y abro la puerta. Se encuentra tan sola que cada pisada en el suelo retumba por toda la casa. Subo las escaleras dirigiéndome a mi cuarto. Me dejo caer en la cama mirando hacia el techo, me estiro en la cama y agarro mi móvil. Enciendo la pantalla y llega un mensaje de texto:

*¿Dónde estás Peeta? Ahora mismo voy por ti si es necesario*

Instantáneamente entra la llamada de Gale a mi móvil. Acepto la llamaba y me llevo el celular a la oreja para poder conversar.

–No es necesario que vengas por mí. Estoy en mi casa – es lo primero que explico.

–_Qué alivio. Me tenías asustado, pensé que se te habría detenido en medio de la autopista. Pero ya te había dicho que ese carro no era más de confianza. _

–Sí, y perdona de nuevo por no haberte escuchado.

–_No te disculpes, Peeta. Sólo dime donde se ha quedado el automóvil para mandar una grúa por él._

–Se quedó en el estacionamiento del Starbucks al cual en el que usualmente vamos a tomar un café – no debo dar más detalles porque Gale sabe dónde es exactamente.

–_Gracias por la información. Creo que ese carro no volverá a servir._

– ¡Pero está en perfecto estado! – protesto

–Sólo su exterior, quizá consigue un vendedor que pague por el – dice.

–Gale...

–_ ¡Te compraré uno nuevo!_ – exclama emocionado.

–No te atrevas.

–_Déjame consentirte. Tengo mucho dinero y eso no es problema._

–Sería demasiado, Gale. No me lo merezco.

_–Te mereces mucho más que eso. _

–No lo podrás comprar porque tu madre no te dejará.

–_Ese no es problema, ya que se entere quien es mi novio, te adorará._

–Gale.

–_Hablando de mi madre, nos ha invitado a la mansión Hawthorne para comer con ella antes de la tormenta._

– ¿Tormenta? – preguntó.

–_El pronóstico del tiempo dice que abra una fuerte tormenta durante todo el fin de semana._

–Mañana es sábado...

–_Si, por lo que nadie podrá salir de sus hogares y todo eso. Sin embargo mi mamá ya quiere conocer al afortunado novio de Gale Hawthorne._

– ¿Afortunado?

–_Si no fuera por ti, no me hubiera enamorado._

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no está frente a mí para que pueda rodear su cuello, levantarme de puntas para llegar a sus labios y besarlo?

–Si no fuera por ti, no hubiera abierto mi corazón.

–_Te amo, Mellark._

–Te amo, señor Hawthorne.

–_Me deje llevar... ¿Entonces si irás a comer con mi madre?_

–Por supuesto, ya te había dicho que quería salir contigo más tarde. Y será fantástico volver a ver a tu madre.

–_Y llévate ropa para el fin de semana_ – agrega.

– ¿Ropa?

–_ ¿No entiendes mis indirectas? Hay cariño... Quiero que pases la tormenta en pent-house, conmigo._

–Sería fantástico. ¿Entonces, a qué hora pasa por mí? – parezco ansioso, estar con Gale todo el fin de semana me parece estupendo. Gale ríe por el entusiasmo que hay en mi voz, incluso a través de la línea telefónica.

–_A las seis. Y que no se te olvide la ropa interior... aunque no tengo problemas en prestarte una de mis prendas..._

¡Cielos! Me sonrojo, el tono de voz de mi novio es seductor. Me muerdo el labio, tan sólo recordar ese fin de semana, me avergüenzo.

–Gale...

–_Lo siento. Debemos colgar, me salí de la junta pero debo volver. Le avisaré a mi madre que llegaremos a las seis. Ah, también conocerás a mis hermanos, pero no estarán en la cena._

–No tiene nada de malo que nos acompañen.

–_Pero prefiero privacidad y que no haya muchas preguntas incómodas._

–Quizá estés en lo correcto. Entonces vuelve a la junta, hasta luego Gale. Te amo.

–_Hasta luego, cariño. ¡Tu ropa interior!_ – esto último lo recuerda en un susurro antes de colgar, no hago más que sonrojarme.

Dejo el móvil sobre la mesita de noche y saco una maleta pequeña para guardar mi ropa que usaré el fin de semana. Lo primero que guardo en la maleta es la ropa interior, tal cual como Gale me dijo. Después guardó todo lo demás, excepto el bañador ya que la tormenta nos impedirá usar el jacuzzi.

Las horas pasan, tomo una ducha refrescante y me pongo algo elegante para cenar con Hazelle Hawthorne. Me pongo una camisa abotonada color beige con un pantalón caqui y unos zapatos cafés. Me peino y espero con la maleta en la mano hasta que Gale llegue. Recuerdo que debo cerrar todas las ventanas por la tormenta, así que es lo que hago. Cuando escucho el motor, salgo de casa y cierro la puerta principal con llave.

Gale se baja de su carro y abre el maletero. Me acerco con la maleta y el la toma de entré mis manos y la mete al maletero, después lo cierra y abre mi puerta. Lleva una camisa tipo polo de la marca Scappino azul obscuro, con un pantalón negro y que combinan.

Me subo al carro, me pongo el cinturón de seguridad y espero a que Gale conduzca.

–Que puntual llegaremos – le digo viendo la hora.

–Así debe ser, Peeta – me dirige una sonrisa.

Conforme nos acercamos a la colina donde se encuentra la mansión, puedo apreciar el increíble que posee la casa.

La mansión es moderna, muy moderna. Nada clásica como yo pensaba.

Es como el pent-house de Gale pero ocho veces más grande, con jardín inmenso.

Me abre la puerta del copiloto y me bajo. Sigo con la boca formando una O. Cuando caminamos hasta el interior de la mansión, la mano izquierda de Gale roza con mi mano derecha. Hasta hoy me percato de que siempre llevan reloj en su muñeca izquierda. Entrelaza nuestros dedos hasta que los mayordomos abren la puerta principal.

–Gale... ¡Y Peeta! – exclama Hazelle cuando nos ve llegar. Se acerca y me da un abrazo. Parece feliz y mucho. Gale suelta mi mano para que pueda devolverle el abrazo a su madre –. No lo quieres compartir Gale – bromea Hazelle. Lleva un vestido que muestra su esbelta figura, con el cabello suelto hasta la altura de los hombros.

Me sorprende lo mucho que esta mujer puede verse más joven de lo que es.

–Peeta, me siento tan feliz de que seas el novio de mi hijo – le acaricia la mejilla a Gale, el cual sonríe y se sonroja.

–Mamá...

–Tu siempre serás mi hijo – sonrió al notar que sigue siendo el niño de Hazelle.

–No te avergüences Gale – le digo, y sólo provoco se sonroje aún más.

–Ya vengan a cenar, no quiero que la tormenta los atrape aquí. Aunque siempre habrá lugar en esta casa para ustedes dos.

Hazelle nos conduce al comedor. Me siente frente a Gale y Hazelle a la cabeza de la mesa.

Les hace un ademan a los mayordomos para que traigan la entrada.

– ¿Le apetece algo de tomar? – me pregunta un mayordomo.

–Agua mineral, por favor.

Esperamos a que traigan la ensalada para poder comenzar a comer.

–Tengo que admitir que tenía un presentimiento acerca de ti, Peeta. Desde que llegaste a la oficina y me encontré contigo – menciona mientras disfrutamos de la entrada. Me atraganto con el pequeño bocado pero evito toser.

– ¿Enserio? – pregunto con el semblante iluminado.

–Si, además Gale me lo dijo. Quería conocerte más y el sintió atracción por ti – volteo a mirar a Gale, quien se encuentra como un tomate, nunca lo había visto tan rojo.

– ¿Eso le dijo? – pregunto sonriente.

–Eso y más...

–Mamá – Gale eleva la voz.

–Hijo, no tienes de que avergonzarte. Pero si quieres dejar de hablar de eso, bien. Cambiemos de tema – Hazelle me guiña el ojo y le sonrió.

Acabamos la entrada y nos traen la sopa. La sopa es crema de almeja.

–Y bien, dime Peeta: ¿habías tenido algún otro amorío?

Gale le dirige una mirada, yo trago saliva.

–Sí, pero no es como el que tengo con Gale.

El semblante de Hazelle cambia después de que Gale le dirigió una mirada.

Olvido todos los recuerdos y detengo el bombardeo de imágenes. Se me forma un nudo en la garganta que me dificulta pasar la sopa.

La conversación toma forma, empezamos a hablar de gustos en común. Una que otra vez, Hazelle menciona algo acerca de Gale. La charla se ve interrumpida en el platillo fuerte (langosta) por los hermanos menores de Gale. Los tres menores llegan corriendo alrededor de la mesa.

–Hijos, les dije que tendría una cena con tu hermano y su novio – reprende a los tres hermanos.

–Peeta, ellos son Rory – me señala con la mirada a un chico de quince años de edad de piel olivácea, ojos grises y cabello obscuro –. Vick – ahora es el siguiente, de diez años. Tiene características similares a sus dos hermanos –, y Posy – una niña tierna de cabello rubio y ojos grises, ronda alrededor de ocho años.

–Hola – saludo con una sonrisa.

– ¿Tu eres el que puso el apoyo a Gale de "Adonis de Seattle"? – pregunta Vick. Yo suelto una carcajada y asiento.

– ¡Vick! – reprenden Hazelle y Rory.

–No se preocupen, Vick ya me cae bien.

– ¿Y yo? – pregunta Posy.

–Por supuesto, eres la consentida de la familia, ¿no?

–Sí. Quiero que me compren una muñeca nueva pero mamá no ha podido.

–Ya niños, vayan a jugar a otro lado – los dos menores asienten y se van corriendo. Hazelle le habla a Rory –. ¿Rory, puedes vigilar a tus hermanos? Que ya no salgan al jardín.

–Claro que sí. Fue un gusto, Peeta. Gale tiene suerte de tenerte a su lado.

–El gusto fue mío Rory.

Rory se retira y seguimos conversando.

Terminamos el platillo fuerte y es hora del postre, helado de menta.

–Peeta, procura no comer una cucharada tan grande del helado, puede "quemarte".

–Creo que lo he visto en la película "_The Princess Diaries"._

Hazelle ríe.

–Una vez lo intente y fue horrible, ahora sólo como helado con la punta de la cuchara – comenta Hazelle.

Reímos un tiempo hasta que terminamos el helado y retiran los cubiertos y vasijas.

Gale revisa su reloj y menciona que es hora que irnos, ya que el pronóstico dice que la tormenta llegará alrededor de las nueve de la noche, son las ocho y puedo ver la inmensa nube negruzca aproximarse.

Hazelle nos acompaña hasta la puerta principal y nos despedimos.

–Espero que no sea la última vez que nos acompañes Peeta – me dice Hazelle abrazándome.

–Será la última – bromea Gale.

–Envidioso.

Besa la mejilla de su hijo y nos subimos al carro. Sonrió al recordar cómo se avergonzaba por las cosas dulces que decía su madre.

Llegamos en menos de diez minutos al edificio donde vive Gale. Deja el automóvil en el estacionamiento privado y nos subimos al ascensor. Mete la llave y el botón para su pent-house se activa. Lo presiono y subimos. Me toma de la mano cariñosamente. El carga mi maleta en mi mano derecha, mientras me toma de la izquierda.

Cada vez que entro al pent-house, me quedo sorprendido. El aire acondicionado es agradable.

Jeff se acerca a nosotros y toma la maleta.

–Señor, he dejado comida en el refrigerador como usted me lo ha pedido. Las camas están preparadas y las ventanas cerradas.

–Muchas gracias Jeff, ya te puedes retirar, y cuídate mucho. La tormenta puede ser peligrosa. Nos vemos el lunes – Gale le sonríe y Jeff se retira.

Gale me jala por la casa hasta la sala principal. Se puede apreciar como comienza a llover agresivamente, el cielo se oscurece ocultando la luna entre las espesas nubes que produce la tormenta. El viento golpea contra las estructuras. De pronto, todo Seattle da terror. Todos esperan que la tormenta no se convierta en huracán, pero en Seattle es muy común que existan fuertes tormentas tropicales.

–Ahora te doy gracias por haberme invitado a tu pent-house, Gale. No quisiera quedarme sólo con esos relámpagos que iluminan el cielo – un rayo cae a unos doscientos metros de distancia, sobresalto.

Siento unas manos protectoras en mis hombros, después esas manos rodean mi cuello por detrás y me acercan al cuerpo del individuo. Gale me abraza a mis espaldas, colocando su barbilla en mis hombros. Tiene que agachares porque mi estatura es baja y él es muy alto.

–Me gustaría estar así contigo todo el tiempo: abrazados, mirando a través de la ventana como los relámpagos iluminan en cielo negro... – susurra en mi oído.

Yo sonrió aunque no pueda verme, pero después suelto una risita.

–Así que tenías el presentimiento de que sería algo bueno en tu vida – suelto.

–Entendiste mal – Gale me desenvuelve y giro para mirarlo a los ojos –. Yo...

–Gale, me gusta que seas así conmigo. Pero, ¿en serio sentiste algo cuando me viste?

–Ya te lo había dicho, tú eres la persona perfecta para mí.

– ¿Aún con mis defectos?

–Es lo que más amo de ti – el labio inferior me tiembla.

–No sigas hablando o romperé a llorar frente a ti – le digo con una lágrima resbalando por mi mejilla. Gale la limpia con su pulgar, y acaricia mi mejilla. Toma mi cara entre sus manos, y acerca sus labios a los míos. Siempre el contacto con Gale es como un impacto en un accidente: fuerte.

Un rayo impacta a menos de cincuenta metros del edificio, sobresaltamos e inmediatamente Gale me protege en sus brazos. De pronto todo es obscuridad, no hay luz. Excepto la luz natural de los relámpagos que se puede apreciar desde una ventana.

La tormenta me trae recuerdos dolorosos, no puedo mirar los ojos de Gale y sentirme a salvo. Casi puedo imaginarme como fue el día de muerta de Cato. Cierro los ojos, apretando los párpados pero no hay nada más que oscuridad absoluta. Pero de algo estoy consciente, camino abrazado de _mi _Gale. No sé por dónde me lleva, sin embargo mientras este con él todo será perfecto.

Los rayos ya no logran iluminar nada, ahora si estoy en una habitación totalmente a obscuras donde no es permitida las luces de la naturaleza.

–Siéntate y no te muevas. Quédate aquí – me dice Gale, alejándose poco a poco. Me siento en la cama a ciegas, con la esperanza de no caerme.

Esta sensación de no ver nada es totalmente horrible, quiero ver un poco de luz tan siquiera.

Un cuerpo grande llega conmigo. Gale se sienta en la cama y enciendo un fósforo. Acerca el fósforo a una vela aromática y en cuanto el fuego se une a la vela, esta provoca un aroma a canela.

La luz de la flama ilumina el semblante de Gale. Enciende cuatro velas más y las coloca en las mesitas de noche.

–Con esto no nos quedaremos a oscuras – me quedo mirando a Gale por largo tiempo.

_¿De verdad me merezco algo así en la vida? ¿Me merezco tener a este hombre tan maravilloso a mi lado? ¿La vida no estará jugando sucio conmigo para arrebatarme a la persona que amo? Esto no puede ser real, yo Peeta Mellark, no puedo tener a un hombre que es perfecto para mí, que ve un futuro en mí._

– ¿Qué piensas, Peeta? – me pregunta Gale –. ¿Por qué me vez tanto?

–Pienso que esto no puede ser real; me refiero al tenerte aquí a mi lado.

– ¿Qué debo hacer para demostrar que es real? – Gale se acerca a mí, me besa. Se cierne sobre mi cuerpo, besándome lentamente, con amor.

El beso se profundiza, nuestros labios se forman como uno sólo mientras ambas lenguas hacen un movimiento tranquilo, tierno. Paso mis manos por los costados de Gale, tocando su firme piel sobre la tela.

Las sensaciones son infinitas, hay tantas que no puedo describir cada una de ellas. Gale deja de besar mis labios, pero sigue su camino hasta mi cuello, donde no juguetea como la última vez, sólo besa la piel con extrema delicadeza. Mis manos recorren toda su espalda, entrelazo mis dedos en su suave cabello, doy tirones al él pero parece no importarle.

Lentamente cambiamos de posición, quedando recostados de un costado: frente a frente mientras seguimos con el beso. Gale junta mi cuerpo contra el suyo, coloco una pierna sobre su costado para tener aún más contacto con su cuerpo.

– ¿Qué es lo que debo hacer Peeta? – susurra entre nuestro beso.

No respondo, sólo quiero seguir besándolo.

Llevo mis manos a su pecho, acariciándolo sobre la ropa. Poco a poco voy bajando, recorriendo todo su torso. Meto las manos debajo de la camisa y mis dedos hacen contacto con su duro y tonificado abdomen, puedo sentir contracciones musculares cuando mis dedos hacen contacto. Le quito su camisa y el no hace objeción.

– ¿Qué haces?

No respondo, ahora puedo tocar toda su perfecta piel. Recorro sus brazos, su torso y su dorso. El desabotona mi camisa, me despoja de la prenda y sus grandes manos tocan mi torso. Nuestra piel impacta, sin embargo algo en mi interior desea más contacto con su piel. Me desabrocho el pantalón, me quito los zapatos con mis pies así como los calcetines. Me quito muy despacio e pantalón y lo arrojo al suelo con un movimiento de mis piernas. Ahora sólo visto con mis bóxer.

– ¿Qué estás haciendo?

–No lo sé.

Mis manos viajan hasta su hebilla del cinturón, le quito el cinturón y desabrocho el botón de su pantalón, bajo el cierre y sólo logro bajarle los pantalones un poco.

Las manos de Gale se posicionan en mi pecho, deteniendo el beso.

–Peeta, no te voy a presionar... si no estás listo...

–Es el punto... nunca estaré listo. Y es por eso que quiero hacerlo: contigo. Como tú dices, eres el indicado.

Es entonces cuando Gale se quita el pantalón, sus zapatos y calcetines, simplemente llevando puesto unos bóxer negros.

Se vuelve a cernir sobre mí, besando mi cuello sin prisa. Ambas erecciones hacen fricción. Me lleva por las nubes. Suelto un gemido casi quedo, al sentir como los besitos a de Gale van bajando hasta mi abdomen. Sus manos jalan el elástico de mi bóxer, dejándome desnudo, expuesto. Regresa a mis labios.

–Te lo diré mil veces… eres hermoso.

–Y tú perfecto para mí – respondo y mi respiración se convierte en jadeo cuando los labios de Gale hacen contacto con mi cuello. De pronto se aparta de mí, se pone de pie y se quita el bóxer, dejándolos caer por sus largas piernas. La luz de la vela es mínima y no alcanzo a ver bien como es Gale al desnudo.

Regresa a mis labios y sus manos recorren tocando toda mi piel expuesta. Poco a poco toma el control de nuestras bocas unidad, convirtiéndolas en una sola. Tres de sus cinco dedos se postran en mi labio inferior.

–Humedécelos un poco... – abro mi boca lentamente y los tres dedos de Gale entran, los chupo, los humedezco con lentitud.

Tres minutos en mi boca y Gale retira sus dedos con lentitud, me planta un beso en los labios y se alarga para tomar una almohada. Me dice que levanté las caderas y coloca la almohada debajo.

–Lo que haré es para que... – trata de explicar pero lo interrumpo.

–Ssht, sólo hazlo Gale – experimento vergüenza al pensar que Gale me está viendo completamente desnudo, aun con la tenue luz de las velas. Nunca antes me había desnudado frente a alguien, pero por algo lo hago frente a Gale: amor.

Lentamente introduce un dedo a mí, muerdo mi labio inferior al sentir la sensación extraña. En seguida introduce un segundo dedo. Esta vez muerdo mucho mi labio inferior, quiero que saque sus dedos de mi interior, pero el dios de la lujuria que llevo dentro muy escondido se aviva poco a poco como un incendio forestal provocado por una chispa.

Me hago un poco para atrás para zafarme de los dedos de Gale, sin embargo la sensación pasa de ser incomoda a agradable, por así decirlo. Ahora es el momento de moverme más hacia Gale para que sus dedos logren introducirse más.

–No te estoy lastimando, ¿cierto?

Niego con la cabeza. Aprieto los ojos y Gale empieza a hacer un movimiento de tijeras. Esto me provoca una sensación placentera, un gemido se me escapa de mi garganta.

El movimiento de tijeras dura alrededor de dos minutos y me decido a abrir la boca para hablar.

–Estoy listo Gale, estoy listo – confirmo. Gale extrae sus dedos de mi entrada virgen con delicadeza.

– ¿Seguro? No te quiero lastimar…

– No estoy seguro, pero confiaré en ti.

Estoy percatado que el momento se aproxima, aquel momento memorable en el que Gale me convertirá en suyo y él se convertirá en mío. El acto más romántico que puede existir, el más íntimo para una pareja. Ese preciso momento en que dos personas se transforman en una sola, en el que se entregan tanto cuerpo–alma a la persona que aman.

La cabeza de su pene se posiciona en mi entrada, listo para abrirse paso.

Abro los ojos con la esperanza de encontrarme con la mirada gris de Gale y olvidarme del posible "dolor" que ocurrirá a continuación. La luz suave de la flama ilumina los grises ojos del hombre que tengo frente a mí.

–Peeta…

Muerdo mi labio inferior y asiento levemente para que pueda proseguir.

El glande de mi novio entra en mi virginal ano. Suelto un gemido de dolor y Gale se detiene en seco.

–Continua… – le pido.

Su virilidad no es igual a sus dedos, Gale mete su pene poco a poco para no lastimarme. Muerdo con aun más fuerza mi labio inferior y hecho la cabeza para atrás, respirando profundo.

Quiero protestar, parece que no su pene no tiene el espacio suficiente para introducirse por mi ano.

Gale recarga su peso sobre el colchón. Rodeo su cuello y enredo mis dedos en su cabello, esconde su mirada en mi cuello. Aspiro su olor y jalo su cabello al sentir que el dolor se propaga por todo mi cuerpo. Se escapan gemidos de dolor de mi garganta, aprieto los ojos con fuerza y jalo el cabello de Gale.

Cada centímetro de la virilidad que entra en mi ano, son dos grados de dolor que se intensifican. Los gemidos se tornan más consecutivos. Contengo la respiración para evitar el dolor, pero el pene de Gale es demasiado largo y grueso para mi pequeña entrada y hace que sea casi imposible olvidarme del dolor.

–Me detendré unos instantes para que te adaptes al dolor – me susurra en mi oído y me planta unos besitos en mi cuello, aun con su cara oculta en mi cuello.

Dejo de jalar el cabello de Gale y paso a acariciar su espalda, su cuello y su cabello. Subiendo y bajando mis manos para acariciar todas sus extremidades. Quiero concentrarme en otra cosa que no sea el dolor que padezco.

– ¿Te estoy lastimando? – me pregunta con un susurro, deja de esconder su mirada para encontrarse con la mía. Niego apretando los párpados y la mandíbula.

Tengo un cuerpo extraño en mi interior, Gale no se mueve ni un centímetro, se queda inmóvil besando mi cuello.

–Continúa, hazme tuyo – digo y Gale comienza a salirse e introducirse de nuevo en mi ano.

Vuelve a salir y a entrar completamente, pero esta vez suelto una especie de rugido y gemido de dolor, no puedo continuar, es demasiado para mí.

–Gale... – gimo de dolor. Esta vez soy yo quien esconde su mirada en su cuello. Aprieto los omoplatos de su espalda con las palmas de mi mano.

–Peeta, tranquilo. Me saldré, no te quiero lastimar – me dice y siento como retira su erección de mí, sin embargo esto provoca más dolor.

– ¡No! – protesto con un gemido. Gale se detiene –. Sólo... – lo digo con un hilo de voz que se apaga.

Poco a poco el dolor se convierte en placer y deseo.

–Ya estoy listo, creo.

Él lo hace suavemente, sin ningún apuro. Ambos soltamos un gemido cuando Gale vuelve a entrar completamente en mí.

Gale comienza a dar embestidas suaves, con amor y sin intensiones de lastimarme.

De pronto, el dolor se convierte en placer y pasión. El dios lujurioso dormido en mi interior, despierta de golpe deseando más.

Nuestros labios se encuentran, se transforman en uno sólo. Posición o su labio inferior entre los míos. La velocidad aumenta, de vez en cuando la fricción me molesta un poco.

–Te amo, Gale – le digo entre un beso. Sus labios viajan hasta mi cuello, besa mis ojos, mi frente, la punta de mi nariz, todo espacio de mi cara lo cubre con sus tiernos besos mientras da suaves embestidas. Besa mi oreja y susurra:

–Te amo Peeta Mellark – abro mis ojos y me encuentro con su penetrante mirada que me mira fijo. Desenvuelvo su cuello y acaricio sus facciones.

Puedo notar que le es difícil entrar y salirse de mí.

–Cariño estas apretado – dice en jadeos.

Una corriente eléctrica potente recorre mi cuerpo al momento en que Gale toca un punto en específico. Suelto el gemido más ruidoso de placer que se escucha en toda la habitación.

–Oh, Gale. Vuelve a tocar allí – le digo cerrando los ojos. Gale acata mis órdenes y golpea ligeramente el punto de placer, vuelvo a gemir con fuerza. Oculto mi cara en su hombro para que el gemido no se escuche por todos lados.

Gale comienza a agitar y gemir, la velocidad aumenta, sin embargo trata de hacerlo suave. Mi piel arde, la temperatura corporal que emanamos y compartimos es alta. Sigue tocando el punto se placer y para intensificar las sensaciones en mí, besa mi cuello en el punto débil.

–Gale, creo que terminare – jadeo.

–Me corro, Peeta... – me gime.

Y término con un gemido sobre mi torso. Gale disminuye la velocidad de las embestidas.

–Peeta... – susurra, avisando que en cualquier momento llegara al orgasmo.

–Hazlo.

Un líquido caliente me llena por dentro, la esencia de Gale. Tarda unos minutos y se sale de mi interior a poco, saca un pañuelo y limpia mi torso y el suyo del fluido que solté Hace unos instante.

Recostándose a un lado mío, me rodea con un brazo, cubriéndonos con una sábana fresca y extremadamente suave. Recargo mi cabeza en su pecho y lo abrazo con ambas manos.

–Fue... la mejor noche de mi vida – digo extasiado. Aún sin poder creer que he tenido mi primera vez con Gale.

–Ahora somos uno sólo, Peeta. Te amo mucho – me dice plantándome un beso en la cima de la cabeza.

–Te amo como no tienes idea, Gale Hawthorne – susurro, jugando sobre su piel con mi dedo –. Nunca creí que tendría mi primera vez con alguien, y mucho menos con alguien como tú, Gale – confieso derramando lágrimas.

–Peeta, tranquilo – dice pasando una mano por mi cabello y después acariciando mi mejilla.

–Me has hecho la persona más feliz del mundo – digo llorando.

–Peeta, si pudiera expresar todo lo que influyes en mi vida, no terminaría... te amo, y eso no cambiará por nada.

–Te amo Gale Hawthorne – digo rompiendo en llanto.

–Yo también te amo, cariño – me responde y minutos después duermo sobre su pecho húmedo a causa de mis lágrimas.

Mis párpados se abren poco a poco, la piel cálida de Gale me recuerda que lo ocurrido anoche no fue un sueño, fue la realidad. Una hermosa, magnífica y maravillosa realidad. Mi cabeza yace sobre su pecho, mis brazos rodean su tronco y el rodea mi cuerpo. Duerme en paz con la mitad de mi cuerpo encima. Tengo miedo a moverme y despertarlo, sin embargo un trueno es causante de que _mi _Gale (_mí_, ahora lo puedo gritar a los cuatro vientos. _Mi _Gale y me llena de felicidad decirlo) se renueva un poco.

Se talla los ojos deshaciéndose del rastro de sueño que aún queda en sus ojos. Levanto mi cabeza y me encuentro con su mirada acompañada de una sonrisa. Le esbozo una sonrisa reservada para él, una sonrisa que demuestra todos mis sentimientos hacia él, la sonrisa que sólo _mi _Gale es capaz de conocer.

–Buenos días, dormilón – dice y me besa en los labios.

–Buenos días Gale – le devuelvo el beso con una risita –. ¿Dormilón? Fui yo quien despertó primero. ¿O lo olvidaste?

El ríe.

–Pero me dejaste hablando sólo anoche – suelto una carcajada.

–No lo volveré hacer.

–No hagas promesas que no cumplirás, el cansancio te gana muy fácil. Además pareces un bebe cuando duermes.

Reímos juntos, vuelvo a recargar me en su pecho.

–Gale, gracias por ser la persona indicada. Anoche fue perfecto. Gracias – le beso su pecho.

–Te amo, y te juro que no cambiará. Pase lo que pase.

Lo beso en sus labios con lágrimas resbalando por toda mi cara. Lágrimas de felicidad. Enseguida vuelvo a la posición en la que estaba.

–Creo que es hora de levantarse de la cama.

–No – protesto, apretando mis brazos con fuerza a su tronco – Quiero quedarme recostado sobre tu pecho Gale...

–Sí, también quiero quedarme así contigo. ¿Pero qué te parece si preparo el desayuno?

–Seria genial, por fin conoceré la comida que preparas.

Esboza una sonrisa. Me aparto de su pecho y hundo la mirada en lave esponjosa almohada que parece nube. Me concentro en los sonidos del exterior, todavía continúa la tormenta.

Siento que Gale deja algo a mi lado.

Escucho las pisadas de Gale que se dirigen hacia fuera de la habitación. Giro sobre la cama para quedar boca arriba, me incorporo apoyando mis manos contra el colchón y busco a Gale con la mirada. Lleva puesta un pants de pijama y una camisa gris de algodón sin mangas, dejando al descubierto sus tonificados brazos. Me ha dejado ropa de pijama doblada.

–Te deje ropa para que te vistas – me dice cuando cruza la puerta de la habitación.

Le agradezco y después me quedo en silencio.

Sonrío al recordar cada minuto de anoche: las manos de Gale tocando cada extremidad de mi cuerpo, la fricción de su piel contra la mía, el calor que provocamos. Los suaves besos, cuando mis manos tocaron su espalda. El acto más íntimo que realice... todas las emociones están vivas que olvido lo que hay a mi alrededor, hasta que la voz de Gale atraviesa mis oídos.

–Cariño, ya puedes venir a comer.

Una vez más esbozo una sonrisa, y me visto para ir a desayunar con el hombre que amo.

_Un gran paso he dado, no me arrepiento de haber avanzado. Gale me está cambiando, y no estoy empeorando, sino mejorando..._

* * *

_**Espero que les haya gustado, me esforcé para que fuera mas romántico! Dejen sus reviews por favor! :D **_

_**[Perdón por la tardanza de actualizar]**_

_**Nos leemos pronto! :)**_

**_Sígueme_**_** en Twitter: **_**TributeRusher**


	7. Visita No Deseada

**_Hola mis sensuales lectores? Como les ha ido? Yo se que bien ;) Aquí les traigo un capitulo mas de esta historia. _**

**_Agradezco a esas personas especiales que han dejado sus comentarios: _**_I Love KL, Just K0gan, Tony._

**_Un aviso mas antes de leer: Cambiare mi nombre de usuario de _**_Anonimus9387 __**a**__ TributeRusher __**a lo largo de este fin de semana**_

_**Sin mas por el momento, a leer :3**_

* * *

Me remuevo un poco en la cama, donde me encuentro recostado bajo las sábanas frescas de mi cama. Un hilo de luz se asoma por mi ventana, quisiera estirarme a cubrir el agujero en la ventana para que vuelva a regresar la obscuridad plena. No deseo abrir los ojos y que el rastro de sueño desaparezca de mi cuerpo. Estoy demasiado cansado como para hacer algo... pero debo hacerlo.

En menos de unos minutos, la alarma sonará. Avisando que yo debo levantarme para poder ir a trabajar. Mi primera semana de trabajo fue un poco cansado, en lo que me adaptaba al profundo cambio de editor de portadas a asistente. Seneca Crane, mi jefe y vicepresidente de Empresas Snow, puede llegar a ser un tanto estricto respecto al trabajo.

Cubro mis oídos con la esperanza de que la alarma no resuene con potencia. La alarma enciende y es ahora el momento que debo levantarme. Apago la ruidosa alarma y me pongo de pie saliendo de las sábanas.

Tallo mis ojos ligeramente y abro las cortinas. La luz entra agresivamente y me ciega un instante. Cuando me acostumbro al cambio de luz, camino descalzo hasta el cuarto de baño.

Dejo que las gotas de agua caigan viajando por todas mis extremidades, no tengo mucho tiempo si quiero llegar temprano al trabajo. Trato de contar diez minutos para así salir y poder vestirme sin presiones.

Unos minutos después, al estar vestido, veo mi reloj que llevo en la muñeca. Tengo que irme ya o llegaré tarde como las otras veces. Y esta vez creo que Seneca si me dirá algo.

Algo similar ocurrió la semana pasada. Aún no tenía carro y (tomo taxis todos los días) y hubo un accidente menor en Seattle, lo que provocó tráfico desde el cent de Seattle. Llegue tarde, no dijo nada. Lo consideré como suerte de principiante.

Otro día, no salí a tiempo de la casa, volví a llegar tarde y no mencionó nada. Al menos nunca me he topado con el Jefe en general de todos nosotros, Snow. Dicen las voces que circulan por todo el edificio que es un hombre malo y no tolera la falta al reglamento de la empresa. Gracias a los cielos, nunca se encuentra en el edificio y mucho menos en la ciudad.

Pero esta vez estoy seguro de que Seneca Crane no tolerará un retardo más. Así que al salir de mi casa, espero encontrarme con el taxi que me espera todas las mañanas. Sin embargo no se encuentra aquí, sino un vehículo negro, con una persona de traje esperándome recargado sobre el carro.

-Bienos días, joven Mellark. Soy el conductor del señor Hawthorne. Mi nombre es Shef - un extraño parecido a Jeff, pero este hombre es más joven y lleva unas gafas solares.

¿Me subo al carro? ¿En realidad será el conductor personal de Gale, o será un secuestrador que sabe de mi vida amorosa con Gale?

Mi cuerpo se impulsa hacia adelante. Estrecho mi mano con la de Shef y subo en parte trasera del automóvil negro. No debo llegar tarde, y eso me lo propongo a partir de ahora.

-¿A su oficina, joven Mellark? - bien, ya no me molestaré por que me digan "joven".

En un profundo suspiro, respondo:

-Si, por favor.

Saco mi celular y escribo un mensaje de texto para Gale.

*Buenos días Gale. Ya vi que mandaste a tu chofer por mi, gracias :)*

Espero que con este rápido, es el vicepresidente y puede hacer cualquier cosa que desee. Pero en cambio yo, estaré de un lado a otro desde el momento en que registre mi entrada a la oficina.

Durante todo el trayecto, me quedo en completo silencio con el móvil entre mis manos, esperando un mensaje de Gale. Conforme el automóvil se acerca a mi oficina, el mensaje llega a mi celular:

*No me gusta que tomes un taxi todos los días... Buen día, cariño ;)*

Respondo:

*No te debí haber dicho del carro aquella vez :(*

Suena el celular:

*Peeta, se que no estas triste. Te conozco cariño*

Sonrió al leer esas palabras: "Te conozco cariño". Y bien que me conoce.

*Y yo te conozco, eres un sobre protector*

Llega otro mensaje:

*Solo contigo... Cariño es momento de trabajar, hoy estoy a cargo. Te explico por un e-Mail. Te amo :)*

Cuando llego a la oficina, abro la puerta y me despido de Shef. Al despedirme, en entrega una tarjeta con su número.

Salgo del automóvil y camino hasta la entrada del edificio. Apuro el paso y el tiempo que duro en el interior del elevador se más hace eterno. Por fin se abren las puertas y literalmente salgo corriendo hasta mi escritorio, no sin antes registrar mi entrada.

Dejo mis cosas sobre el escrito, y me siento en la silla. Puedo relajarme un poco. Respiro profundamente mientras enciendo la computadora.

-Llegas tarde - dice Doris, una compañera de trabajo, mientras pasa frente al mío.

-No lo menciones, Doris - le digo sin despegar mi atención del motín or de la computadora -. ¿Se ha enojado esta vez?

-Extrañamente nunca lo hace contigo. Pero llego tarde yo y se vuelve loco.

El teléfono que esta sobré el escritorio, suena. Es Seneca comunicándose conmigo.

-_Peeta, ¿puedes entrar a mi oficina un minuto?_

-Claro - digo en el altavoz de la contestador a mientras presiono el botón rojo que permite la comunicación entre los teléfonos de base.

Miro a Doris.

-Creo que esta vez si lo hizo.

Salgo del escritorio, rodeándolo.

_«Extrañamente nunca lo hace contigo»_ las palabras resuenan una y otra vez en mi cabeza mientras abro la puerta de la oficina de mi jefe. Entro y cierro detrás de mí la puerta.

-Buenos días, señor Crane.

-Hola Peeta. Otra vez llegaste tarde...

_¡Mierda! Si es para reclamarme._

-Lo siento señor, fue... - comienzo a hablar cuando Seneca me interrumpe.

-Olvídalo Peeta -

_¿Qué, es enserio lo que esta diciendo? ¿Por qué no se enfada conmigo y sí con mis compañeros de trabajo?_

Puedo sentir su mirada fija en mí. Se gira hacia en dirección de su escritorio y toma una carpeta amarilla.

-Peeta, necesito que transcribas esta información y la envíes a este correo - el me entrega la carpeta y un Post-it con la dirección de e-Mail a donde debo enviar el documento. Me alejó, rumbo a la puerta para salir de la oficina. Me avisas cuando envíes el correo electrónico, por favor.

No miro hacia atrás, puedo sentir que la mirada de Seneca se fija una y otra vez en mí.

_¿Por qué me ve así? _

-Ah, Peeta. ¿Me puedes traer un café? - sonrió con dificultad y me giro para verlo.

-Claro.

* * *

Escribo sin parar en la computadora, quiero mandar de una vez este documento.

El teléfono del escritorio suena y contesto.

-Oficina de Seneca Crane, ¿que se le ofrece?

Es la voz de una mujer que no puedo reconocer.

-¿Esta muy ocupado el señor Crane?

-No lo sé, déjeme comprobarlo.

-Dígale que es la persona que ha estado esperando.

-Por supuesto.

Presiono el otro botón para hablar con Seneca.

-Señor, una joven le habla. Creo que es de asunto personal, ¿le paso la llamada?

-_¿Mencionó algún nombre? _- me pregunta Crane.

-Dijo que era la persona que ha estado esperando.

-_Ah... si, ponla en la línea._

Me quito la llamada de encima y sigo trabajando.

Media hora más tarde, consigo terminar el documento y enviarlo a la dirección de e-Mail que índico Seneca. Me permito un respiro y saco mi teléfono celular para entretenerme unos minutos, sin embargo tengo que ser discreto lo más posible que se pueda. Doris se acerca a mi, es una chica divertida, de piel obscura, cabello obscuro y rizado, ojos castaños, esbelta.

-¿Qué haces chico, hablando con Gale?

-Ssht, nadie debe enterarse Doris... El es una figura pública de Seattle y yo un dónde nadie que conoció en una entrevista.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso, y pensar tal cosa? Eres perfecto para él... Además me asombra que el sea homosexual, parecía tan sexy en la entrevista de la revista Paradise. Y además con ese cuerpo...

Esto me recuerda a la situación que tuve con Prim el día de la Máscarada. Como mis celos se apoderaron de mí y la callé de una vez por todas. A lo largo de mi miserable vida he podido caer en cuenta que los celos son mi arma mortal. Aunque debo controlar mis celos ya que esta chica que tengo en frente, suele hablar mucho y de diversos temas. Cosa que ha impulsado considerablemente nuestra relación en las pocas semanas que llevo trabajando.

-¿Para que te miento? Es tan sensual... y te odio por tenerlo a tu lado. Já, Peeta eres una de esas personas que les ha pasado algo terrible y por hacer cosas buenas... todo le va bien.

-No todo me ha ido bien Doris - esta chica, me ha hecho poner mi confianza entre sus manos, y ella en las mías, tiene ese don de agradarle a las personas indicadas.

-El mundo da vueltas Peeta, recuérdalo.

-¡Tengo que avisarle a Seneca que envíe el correo! - me levantó de la silla y corro hasta la oficina de Seneca. Cuando abro la puerta, lo encuentro furioso, hablando aún por la línea.

Tiene la cara roja como tomate, su cabello esta un poco alborotado. Tiene gotas de sudor por su cara. Es extraño encontrarlo así...

-¡YA TE DIJE QUE NO SE DONDE ESTÁ, PERO TU Y YO OBTENDREMOS LO QUE QUEREMOS! - grita en la línea. Puedo sentir como me encojo, me intimida de la peor forma de todas.

Se percata de mi presencia.

La sangre que recorre mis venas es fría, los latidos de mi corazón son rápidos. Estoy paralizado.

-Peeta... - despega el teléfono de su oreja, trata de retomar la compostura -. Ahora no puedo hablar - susurra para el micrófono del teléfono.

Estúpido, ahora si te irá mal. Debiste de haber llamado a la puerta.

-Me siento tan mal de que hayas presenciado esa escena. Por lo general no me exaspero así...

Solamente quiere eludir el tema.

¿Que rayos pasó con Crane?

¿Acaso es una especie de psicópata?

-No, aquí no pasó nada... - tartamudeo al hablar. Bajo la mirada, con temor a que los ojos de Crane sean filosos como una navaja y ocasionen que rompa en pánico -. Sólo vine a informarle que ya envíe la información al destinatario que indicó, si no necesita algo más. Me retiro.

Me doy media vuelta rápidamente y giro la perilla de la puerta con la esperanza de que Crane no me llame más.

-Peeta... perdón por la escena.

-No ocurrió nada, señor. Nada

Y salgo de la oficina, con el temor carcomiendome desde el interior.

Tic, toc. Puedo escuchar las manecillas del reloj que llevo en la muñeca izquierda. Tic toc, un minuto para mi hora de salida. Tic toc. Tic toc. No puedo dejar de mirar el reloj, cada segundo parece un minuto, y cada minuto: una hora.

La jordana termina.

Y salgo disparado como bala. Lo primero que hago es largarme de aquí con el condutpcgoe personal de Gale. Quiero olvidar lo que pasó en la oficina de Crane, sin embargo fue excesivamente terrorífico. Las manos me sudan, mis brazos me tiemblan hasta que llego al estacionamiento subterráneo del edificio de Hawthorne Enterprises. Corro hasta el vestíbulo, me dejan pasar sin ninguna objeción. Le digo a Shef que no tardaré mucho así que decido esperar.

Lo único que quiero es abrazar a Gale y relatarle lo que ha pasado. La mandíbula me tiembla mucho, jugueteo con mis manos por nerviosismo. Estoy pensando muy rápido y mis acciones no tardan en volverse estúpidas.

Al pasar por la oficina, algunas personas me reconocen y me saludan, pero mis oídos se han aislado de la realidad y sólo hago un ademan de saludo.

_Sr. Hawthorne, esa oficina debo encontrar. Eureka._

No llamo a la puerta, sólo la abro, entro y la cierro tras de mi. Gale esta hablando al teléfono con su mirada perdida hacia la hermosa vista. Interrumpe la conversación y se gira al sentir la prescencia de un ser.

Mi respiración esta tan agitada que los pulmones duelen.

-Bien, yo me comunicaré con usted para la fiesta de recaudación de fondos. Hasta luego - y cuelga el teléfono.

Abre sus brazos y corro hasta ellos.

Estos me envuelven, mi cuerpo es perfecto entre el suyo. Amo el uno para el otro, y eso nadie lo contradice.

-¿Qué te ocurre cariño?

-N-no puedo - las palabras no se formulan en mi lengua. Ver a Crane con esa reacción fue horrible.

-Tranquilo, ¿fue acerca de la oficina?

La mandíbula me tiembla mucho. No tengo la fuerza necesaria para hablar.

Gale hace que gire. Me conduce a la sala que hay en su oficina y me pide que tome asiento. Él va a servir un Nespresso. Tarda cinco minutos y regresa con una taza de cristal y me la entrega.

-Toma despacio, y cuéntame que sucedió - acato sus órdenes. Bebo un sorbo de la riquísima bebida y la dejo sobre la mesita del centro.

-Pues, estaba yo conversando con Doris... y pues entre a su oficina para informarle que ya había enviado un documento que me pidió. Entre y estaba gritando como loco, desaliñado de la camisa. Se puso nervioso con mi presencia y término la llamada.

-Un momento, ¿dices que tuvo una llamada?

-Si, ¿por qué? - pregunto tomando de la bebida caliente.

-¿No sabes quien hablaba?

-No mencionó nombre. Sólo sé que era una mujer, joven por el sonido de su voz.

-Esto es muy extraño.

-Ya lo creo - Gale me dirigue su penetrante, imponente, hechizante mirada gris. Me observa cada uno de mis movimientos. Con su brazos, me acerca a su cuerpo y me besa.

-¿Qué tal si salimos a comer algo? - me pregunta acariciando una de mis mejillas y sonriéndome de oreja a oreja.

Yo asiento con la cabeza.

Salimos de su oficina, sin tomarnos de las manos. Creo que nadie sabe que tiene novio en la oficina, pero si es lo contrario. No quiero ser yo quien lo deje en evidencia.

Cuando mi mano roza con la suya, y una descarga de muchas emociones viajan a través de mi brazo. Entramos a elevador y el me acorrala como la primera vez que nos conocimos.

Mi espalda esta contra un muro del ascensor y las manos de Gale a ambos lados a la altura de mi cabeza.

-Sabes que alguien puede entrar y vernos haciendo algo... - le digo tratando de ser seductor. Pero a mi no me es tan fácil hacer esta faceta. Entonces presiona el botón rojo y el ascensor se detiene.

La sangre me fluye por las venas a alta velocidad, un cosquilleo en mi estómago aparece.

-Y las cámaras del ascensor nos grabarán... - susurro.

-Están apagadas... ya no tienes excusa - me mira a los ojos, con esa perfecta mirada que me transmite todo tipo de emociones que provocan plapitaciones aceleradas a mi corazón -. Podríamos hacerlo aquí mismo y nadie se daría cuenta.

¡Por todos los cielos!

Me muerdo el labio inferior al escuchar la última frase. La idea de entregarme a Gale no me disgusta, es todo lo contrario. El ha hecho nacer en lo más profundo de mi alma, a un ser lujurioso, pero de buena manera.

Se acerca con lentitud a mis labios, cuando impactante en un suave movimiento. Introduce su lengua a mi boca lentamente. Siempre le ha gustado besarme con ternura, sin importarle el tiempo que esto lleve.

No ha existido el tiempo entre nosotros, es como si simplemente se detuviera, se congelara, para dejarnos proseguir en cualquier acto que nosotros hagamos.

Paso mis brazos por debajo de los suyos, subo por su espalda hasta enredar mis dedos en su obscuro y suave cabello. Entonces nuestras bocas se hacen una sola, sin embargo sus carnosos labios han pasado a besar la comisura de mis labios, después mi mejilla. Viaja hasta mi cuello, él conoce perfectamente cual es el punto.

Suelto un gemido, casi como un susurro.

Da pequeños mordiscos a mi piel. Yo suelo tomarlo por su cabello mientras besa alguna part de mi cuerpo.

¡Cielos! Creo que no podré contenerme

-No empieces lo que no puedas acabar... - amenazo.

-Bien...

-Si continuas, nos quedaremos sin oxígeno, Gale.

-Esta bien, pero me debes unos besos - dice en tono seductor, acompañado de una sonrisa.

¡Madre mía!

Presiona el botón y en menos de cinco segundos, el ascensor abre sus puertas. Caminamos por el estacionamiento subterraneo. Shef esta en el automóvil. Gale se acerca con Shef y yo espero a un costado del carro de Gale. Desde lo lejos veo a Shef asintiendo y a Gale venir hacia mi. Shef sale del lugar para estacionar el carro, retirándose de aquí.

-Ven, vamos a comer. Me muero de hambre.

* * *

Toma un rollizo primavera y le da un mordisco.

-No te creo, Gale - le digo mientras bebo de mi té helado.

-Bueno, me creerás cuando vayamos en el yate.

-¿Y eso será? - el suelta una carcajada -. Bueno, debo ver el yate con mis propios ojos.

-Después de la fiesta de recaudación de fondos de caridad - antes de que le de otro mordisco a su rollo primavera, me tiende el tenedor -. Prueba este rollizo primavera, es de los mejores que he comido.

-Pues este restaurante es muy caro, pero a ver si dices que es el mejor - muerdo el rollo primavera, y el sabor si es exquisito.

-Peeta, tienes... - se levanta un poco de la silla y su pulgar limpia una mancha en mi labio inferior -. Listo - sonríe de oreja a oreja.

Por alguna extraña razón me siento observado. Estudio mí alrededor, mirando varias veces. Es una extraña sensación, sentir una mirada tan profunda que se experimenta que el poseedor de la mirada, puede conocer todo acerca de ti, incluso atemorizarte.

Dejé mi mano reposando sobre la mesa hace unos segundos, ahora Gale pone la suya sobre la mía. Lo miro inconscientemente.

-¿Te encuentras bien? - nos miramos un minuto a los ojos, no esbozo ninguna expresión y giro la mirada hacia la ventana sintiendo aún la mirada profunda clavada en mi.

Trato de encontrar el punto origen de la mirada, pero hay mucha gente pasar por la calle y me es casi imposible localizarlo.

-Me creerás un paranoico, pero me siento vigilado Gale - su semblante cambia por completo.

-¿Vigilado...?

-Como si fuera... no lo sé - aprieto su mano. Este tipo de situaciones me provocar pavor y se me cierra la garganta.

-Si no te sientes cómodo, nos podemos ir.

-Es diferente esta vez, no es como otras veces... es profunda, asesina.

Gale hace un ademán y pide la cuenta al mesero. Paga la cuenta y salimos a paso apresurado del restaurante. Me subo al carro de Gale y el conduce velozmente.

-¿Recuerdas que me debes unos besos?

Mierda. La venganza de Gale por haber interrumpido lo sucedido en el ascensor.

-No lo recuerdo - miento con una sonrisa.

Llegamos a mi casa y al pasar el umbral. Gale pasa sus brazos por debajo de mis rodillas y otra en mi espalda. Me carga de forma nupcial hasta la habitación.

-¡Gale! - me río al momento en que le grito. Literalmente me arroja a la cama y reboto. Se arroja a mí y me sostiene las manos contra el colchón, me besa los labios como suele hacerlo.

Acuno su labio inferior con los míos, nuestras lenguas se tocan todo el tiempo. Dejo que el tomé el control del beso, es mejor en eso que yo.

-Vous êtes parfait.

Madre mía, su acento en francés es perfecto. ¿Tendrá razón la habladora de Doris? ¿Quizá sea una señal de que las cosas comienzan a mejorar para mí?

-¿Qué dijiste? - pregunto riéndome.

-Eres perfecto...

* * *

Lo acompaño hasta la puerta, apretando su gran mano con toda las fuerzas que tengo.

-No quiero que te vayas... - ruego con puchero.

-Te ves tan angelical cuando te comportas así - me da un besito en la frente.

-Pero no te vayas.

-Mañana hay que trabajar Peeta. Shef te recogerá más temprano de lo usual, ¿de acuerdo?

-Bien - lo beso en los labios cuando abre la puerta.

-Descansa cariño - se despide y sale del porche, directo a su automóvil.

Agito la mano cuando esta a punto de pisar el acelerador y alejarse de mi casa.

Entro a la casa y cierro con llave. Prim llegó hace unas horas, nos dijo pervertidos por tan sólo besarnos. Ese es el humor de Prim.

Regreso a mi habitación y me encuentro con Prin sentaba en uno de los bordes de la cama. Me sorprende que se encuentre en mi habitación y no en la suya como suele hacerlo después de un arduo día de trabajo.

-Prim, creí que ya habías dormido.

-Si, yo también. Pero tenía que hablar contigo de un asunto con Gloss.

-¿Estas embarazada? - suelto, me cubro las manos al instante.

_Estúpido, estúpido y bocón Peeta._

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No! - ella comienza a reírse, así que lo que dije no fue malo. Me uno a la carcajada con mi amiga.

-¿Entonces qué es?

-No se sí estoy lista para... tú sabes.

-¡Primrose Everdeen! - grito -. ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

-Porque tú sabes más que yo.

Sólo lo he hecho una vez, con Gale. En toda mi corta vida, ¡una vez!

Suelto una carcajada, el abdomen me duele por tanto reír. No se por qué me pregunta tal tema.

-Eres más experto - explica, defendiendo su buena postura hacia mí.

-Prim, es cuando tú lo sientas. No planees nada porque todo se arruina, es mejor que sea innesperado. Además lo he hecho una sola vez con Gale, no soy experto como tu crees.

-Lo tomaré en cuenta... ¿en serio?

-Si, buscamos privacidad - le dirijo una sonrisa.

-Ven a abrazarme, Peeta - le doy el abrazo. Susurra "gracias" a mi oído.

Valoro mucho la amistad tan cercana que tengo con Prim. No se qué pasaría si esta amistad se arruinara por completo, ni siquiera me gusta imaginar tal cosa.

-Y no le preguntes a este atormentado joven, Prim

-Eres el que más comprendes - nos quedamos en silencio p, disfrutando cada minuto de nuestro abrazo fraternal, escucho un largo bostezo. Poco a poco nos separamos -. Creo que me iré a dormir, mañana debes despertar temprano.

-Bueno, yo despierto una hora más tarde que tú - le digo.

-Descansa Peeta.

-Igualmente Prim.

* * *

"Ring, ring"

Maldita alarma, cállate de una vez.

Ruego. Pero caigo en cuenta que Shef vendrá por mi aún más temprano para no llegar tarde. Salgo como bala de la cama y me ducho rápidamente. Me visto y corro hasta el porche de mi casa para esperar el automóvil. Cuando llega, corro hasta el vehículo y no le permito a Shef bajarse a abrir la puerta del pasajero.

-Hola Shef - saludo y me concentro en mi celular.

Me llegan unos cuantos mensajes de Gale, los respondo. Haciendo seguir una conversación fluida entre nosotros. Sonrió con cada mensaje suyo, es como si pusiera su encanto en el mensaje y al enviarlo, este viajará a velocidad luz y me transmitiera todos sus sentimientos.

Me deja en la puerta principal del edificio y camino con la cabeza gacha. Entro al ascensor y todas las escenas ocurridas ayer por la tarde, desd que me acorraló y me sedujo. Cualquier ascensor me trae a la cabeza el primer acorralamiento.

Registro mi entrada y empiezo a trabajar como comúnmente lo hago. Reviso la agenda de Seneca, donde en varias notas están escritos los mandados que debo realizar. Primero enviar un correo de aviso a una empresa acerca de una junta. Hacer unas llamadas a las oficinas centrales de Empresas Snow.

Estoy concentrado, pero esto se acaba al recibir un correo electrónico. Sonrío al pensar que ese mensaje sea de _mi _Gale.

Abro la bandeja de entrada de mi correo electrónico, sin embargo no es Gale, sino un anónimo.

_¿Quién será para no tenerlo en contactos? _

**De**: Anónimo **Para**: Peeta Mellark **Asunto**: Lo sé

¿Creíste que no me daría cuenta de tu relación con Gale Hawthorne? Pues estas muy equivocado, maldito engreído. ¿Alguna vez viste la serie de televisión Pretty Little Liars? Pues daté una idea de lo que será desde hoy tu vida amorosa. La atormentaré hasta que te des por vencido. No podrás ser feliz, Peeta. No lo serás, eso tenlo por previsto.

-Tu Querido Amigo

...

El corazón plapita mil veces por segundo, la garganta se cierra poco a poco dificultando me el paso de saliva. Un pellizco en mi estómago. La mandíbula me tiembla. Las gotas de sudor que caen por mi frente son frías como el hielo. Simplemente me quedo en shock. No tengo la maldita idea de lo que debo hacer.

Respondo el mensaje, ¿y si me amenaza con algo mucho peor? El o ella puede ser peligroso, no conozco a que grado pero si me amenaza con este tipo de cosas, es alguien peligroso.

Saco mi celular y estoy a punto de enviarle un mensaje de texto a Gale que acaba de escribir. Gale es mi soporte, me protege en cualquier situación. Debo decir que soy muy débil y no se actuar muy bien en situaciones similares.

Otro maldito correo.

**De**: Anónimo **Para**: Peeta Mellark **Asunto**: Soy capaz de muchas cosas

No te atreverás a perfile ayuda a tu "noviecito" o sí. ¿Le dirás que un anónimo te mando un correo amenazando tu vida amorosa? ¿Pero que pasa si eso te lleva a destruir su vida pública?

Te he puesto a pensar, claro que no te atreverías. Si mandas ese mensaje textual, da por acabada la vida pública de tu "noviecito" Gale Hawthorne.

-Tu Querido Amigo

_¿Soy realmente capaz de retar a una persona así?_

Presiono enviar.

"Recibidos (1)"

_Ya se dió cuenta, ¿que mierda he hecho?_

**De**: Anónimo **Para**: Peeta Mellark **Asunto**: Adiós buena reputación.

Te lo advertí. ¿Ahora que me dices de estas fotos que tome ayer?

Él/Ella ha adjuntado una serie de fotos, hago clic en las fotos y en ellas, me veo ahí en una mesa comiendo del tenedor de Gale. Mi Gale limpiando me la mancha que tenía en el labio... nuestras manos juntas.

Me levantó de la silla, escuchando el palpitar de mi corazón en mis oídos. Corro hacia el baño disparado como bala. Me mojo la cara y me veo al espejo.

Esto no puede estar pasando. Comencé mi propio juego, mi propio derrumbe. La posible destrucción de mi relación.

De pronto me dan unas terribles ganas de vomitar. Entro a un cúbiculo y vómito. Se me ha revuelto el estómago y a causa del vómito he perdido energía.

Mi realidad gira, y gira. Apenas consigo sacar el celular y marcar el teléfono de Gale, que lo tengo en marcación rápida.

-¡Hola Cariño! Vi tu mensaje y te iba a hablar pero...

-No me siento bien. Ven por mí, es urgente.

Estoy con las piernas flexionadas hasta el pecho, sentado en el sillón de la sala de mi casa. Me he salido de la oficina sin que nadie se dé cuenta, sin embargo lo hará quiera o no el señor Crane.

Gale se encuentra en la cocina, preparándome un té para calmar los nervios que tengo. No le he dicho nada acerca de lo ocurrido, pero espero hacerlo.

Mi celular suena. Es un mensaje de texto.

*Recuerda que llevo ventaja sobre ti, Peeta Mellark*

Guardo de nuevo mi celular de nuevo en mi bolsillo. Cierro los ojos para impedir el emerger de las lágrimas.

Jadeos se producen desde mi garganta. No puedo contener las terribles ganas de llorar, por mis estupideces que me cometí.

En realidad no se con quién me estoy metiendo, lo rete para ver qué tan poderoso era. Me espía, nos espía.

Decido tomar una siesta, allí mismo en el sillón. En estos momentos, lo mejor que puedo hacer es perderme en mi rio revuelto de sueños.

_Parece que estoy en un callejón sin salida donde el extraño encapuchado me persigue, con un cofre entre las manos. La respiración se me agita. _

_Veo un resplandor, más allá del extraño que me persigue. Son flashes de cámaras fotográficas. El resplandor y las luces cegadoras se acercan más a mí. Corro hacia atrás, mientras visualizo a mi presunto enemigo._

_Choco contra un cuerpo más grande que el mío. Miro hacia arriba, son los ojos de mi Gale. Furiosos, llenos de ira._

_Con sus manos en mis hombros, me fuerza a girar todo mi cuerpo para quedar frente a él._

_-Tú me destruiste, Peeta. Expusiste nuestra relación a luz, ¿y ahora que soy? No soy nada. Deja de correr de tus "enemigos", ya que eres parte de ellos. Son tus aliados. Ahora yo soy tu enemigo._

_Me empuja, doy traspiés y caigo al suelo de espaldas. Me levanto lentamente, sintiendo que mis piernas pesan una tonelada. Me sacudo la gravilla y la multitud envuelve mi cuerpo, dejándome sin lugar a donde ir._

Doy un salto en la cama. Gale se encuentra sentado a un lado mío de la cama, pasando sus dedos por mi cabello. _Mi_ Gale me ha cargado hasta mi cama para que pudiera tener un "placentero" descanso. Sin embargo a causas de la pesadilla, no he podido olvidarme del anónimo que me amenaza con destruir mi felicidad.

Me siento en la cama.

-Te cargue hasta la habitación. Se veía que querías dormir y descansar – quiero esconder mis hinchados y rojizos ojos entre la almohada y que Gale no se percate de que lloro.

-G-gracias – esbozo una sonrisa aunque no me vea.

-Peeta… ¿estás llorando?

-N-no Gale – la voz me tiembla.

-Oh Peeta – se da cuenta de mis lágrimas. Me abraza y rompo aún más en llanto - ¿Fue algo en la oficina?

No respondo, a temor de que el anónimo conozca mis pasos antes que yo.

Saco el celular sin que Gale se dé cuenta porque me ha llegado otro mensaje.

*Mira las noticias de chismes, estúpido. Te dije que soy capaz de hacer muchas cosas*

Me separo de Gale y corro hasta la sala de estar, encendiendo la TV y busco el noticiero.

"-_…Imágenes que han provocado escandalo acerca del multimillonario Gale Hawthorne teniendo una comida con un joven muy juntitos el día de ayer. No solo se ha desatado la incógnita de si nuestro guapo y sexy multimillonario sea gay, sino también la otra pregunta: ¿Quién es el chico con el que comía? ¿Un viejo amigo de secundaria? ¿De universidad?_

_"-Aún no lo sabemos. Pero la fuente anónima nos ha prometido más fotos de este 'Adonis' que aparentemente es homosexual_"

* * *

-Maldita sea… lo arruine todo – digo tapándome la boca con ambas manos.

-Peeta, cariño – me llama desde mi habitación, escucho pisadas provenientes desde la habitación hasta la sala de estar - ¿Está todo bien?

-N-no. He arruinado tu vida pública… lo siento mucho.

* * *

-Cariño, tranquilo. Explícame que pasó – pregunta tranquilizado, mientras lloro con desesperación –. Solo respira inhala profundo, y exhala.

-Es que si te digo, me temo que nos hagan algo mucho peor.

-¿Cómo qué? ¿Algo peor?

Tengo los ojos inyectados de sangre.

-Lo que ocurrió fue…

Mi celular, el de Gale timbran al mismo tiempo.

Con lentitud, saco el celular y reviso el mensaje. Acompañado de un largo respiro que provoca dolor en mis pulmones.

*Ahora saben que no están solos. ¿Se atreven a retarme?*

-¿Qué mierdas es esto, Peeta? – no está asustado, está furioso.

-Nuestra amenaza Gale. Quieren que no seamos felices… - y le explico de una vez por todas.

No le cuesta mucho procesar la situación. Pero sabe que ahora él es parte de esto. Del juego del anónimo.

-Quédate conmigo, Gale. No quiero estar solo esta noche.

-Me quedaré contigo, cariño.

Es alrededor de media noche para cuando subimos a mi habitación, prometimos guardarnos el secreto entre nosotros.

Lo único que quiero hacer esta noche es dormir en el pecho de Gale, donde me siento protegido de cualquier situación delicada.

Me quito mi ropa y me pongo ropa de pijama. Gale se queda en bóxer y nos metemos debajo de las sábanas.

Me recuesto en su pecho y me rodea con una mano. Todo el temor ha desaparecido.

-Gale… prométeme que no nos dejaremos vencer por esas personas.

-Te lo juro, Peeta.

* * *

Decido no ir al trabajo, aunque sea jueves. Gale tampoco ha ido para no tener que toparse con los molestos paparazis. Hemos decidido quedarnos aquí en mi casa y preparar una cena para nosotros dos.

Gale ha hecho un par de llamadas para que le traigan ropa ya que no es necesario que Prim vea a mi novio en ropa interior todo el día.

Me ducho yo primero, con rapidez para pasar el día con mi novio. Más tarde, le traen la ropa que pidió Gale y él se ducha. Se viste y al estar listo como comúnmente viste (una camisa tipo polo de algodón planchado, unos vaqueros y unos zapatos) me revuelca en la cama. Besándonos, matándome de risa cuando besa mi cuello, peleando contra su fuerza para impedir que toque mi cuello con sus labios.

Vemos una película llamada _Just My Luck._

-¿Te imaginas a nosotros dos en una situación así?

Me río.

-Ahora que lo dices si… tu estarías en mi cuerpo tomando Nespresso todo el día – me dice besando la cima de mi cabeza.

Yo suelto esta vez una carcajada muy fuerte.

-Es lo más probable – le digo.

-Oye, creo que es momento de preparar la cena. ¿No lo crees?

-Sí, vamos – nos levantamos del sillón y nos dirigimos a la cocina.

Hablamos de lo que debemos preparar. Acordamos en cocinar lasaña, bueno de hecho Gale la prepara, mientras que yo horneo unos panes y preparo el postre. Un pay de manzana. Nos divertimos cocinando él y yo. Es como si no existiera otra cosa.

-¿No es mucha lasaña, Gale? – pregunto al ver las dimensiones del platillo.

-Tendré que comer doble platillo – me dice al instante de plantarme un besito en mis labios.

Arreglamos la mesa, para dos personas. Con un par de velas alargadas en el centro, un vino tinto añejado listo para servirse, y piezas de pan recién horneado para acompañar la lasaña. Nos sentamos en el comedor y estamos a punto de servirnos la cena cuando alguien irrumpe llamando al timbre de la puerta principal.

-¿Quién será? – pregunto mientras me levanto de mi silla y me dirijo a abrir la puerta. Quito el seguro de la puerta y cuando la abro, asomando solamente mi cabeza. Lo que espero encontrarme no es nada menos que mis padres.

Abro la boca hasta formar una O.

-¿Q-qué hacen aquí? – pregunto sin deformar mi boca en O.

-Te vimos en las noticias hijo.

_Mierda, ellos si se dieron cuenta de que era yo._

-Pero no era necesario que vinieran hasta aquí – les digo, con el corazón agitado.

_No he visto a mis padres desde hacía años, ¿y vienen hoy porque me vieron en las fotos?_

-Sí lo era – me dice mi padre abrazándome. Después lo hace mi madre.

-Gale, ¿podrías poner dos asientos más?

-Claro que si – se escucha desde la cocina. No tengo la menor idea de cómo será la reacción de mi mamá al enterarse que el multimillonario es mi novio.

_¿Será buena? ¿Será mala?_

-¿Asientos? – pregunta mi padre.

-Estábamos a punto de cenar. Acompáñenos.

Los invito, ellos aceptan.

Cuando se encuentran con Gale colocando otros asientos más, se sorprenden.

-Wow, ¿Quién es este joven, Peeta? – pregunta mi padre.

¡Apuesto a que se le hace familiar!

-Madre, padre. Él es Gale: mi novio – digo caminado hasta él y tomarlo de la mano.

Mi padre sonríe, pero mi madre solo tiene una fina línea recta en los labios, con un semblante duro, comunicando que está en desacuerdo.

Gale estrecha su mano con mi padre, al tenderle su mano a mi madre, ella ni siquiera lo voltea a ver.

-Gale, ellos son mis padres. El señor y señora Mellark.

-Es un placer – Gale sonríe con su sonrisa encantadora. Sin embargo yo sé que ni esa perfecta sonrisa logra estar acuerdo.

Mi madre siempre me "acepto" o al menos eso decía ella. Empero yo sabía que nunca estaría feliz por ello, por más que esa persona me hiciera reír. Cuando conoció a Cato, ella solo sonrió porque mi padre le dirigió una mirada furiosa.

La cena comienza. Gale y mi padre hablan muy fluido, es una de las cualidades de Gale: hacer que las personas lo quieran. El ambiente y la conversación son cálidas, agradables. Hasta que mi madre comienza a abrir la boca

-Y dime Gale… ¿Has tenido pareja antes? – pregunta mi madre.

-No, Peeta es el primero, señora.

-Eso supuse. No querer admitir la homosexualidad puede ser muy difícil.

-Madre – digo.

-Y más en una persona como tú.

-Madre – elevo un poco más la voz.

-Yo pienso que solo lo haces para tener sexo, cariño – la forma en que pronuncia "cariño" es su forma de expresar que le desagrada una persona.

-Madre – elevo más el tono de voz, pero soy un comino para ella. Un estúpido cero a la izquierda.

-¿Acaso mi hijo se entrega a ti todas las noches? ¿Te paga para que seas su novio, o para un simple acostón?

-¡Madre! – esta vez logro callarla. Gale no dice nada. Mi padre no dice nada, sólo se quedan callados -. ¿Me ayudas a servir el postre?

Frunce los labios.

-Por supuesto – me habla golpeado.

Camino hasta la cocina, con la sangre en la cabeza. Furioso, con los puños cerrados.

-Madre, ¿por qué le hablas así a Gale? – pregunto, sin desatar mi furia.

-Porque no creo que sea el adecuado para ti – cruza los brazos.

-¿Qué no es qué? Madre, no te he estado pidiendo permiso para salir con alguien, jamás. Y mucho menos lo hare ahora que soy independiente.

-Agh, claro que sí Peeta.

-¡Yo siento en mi corazón que es el indicado! – comienzo a exasperarme.

-¡Pues yo solo lo veo como estorbo! ¡Siempre me he preocupado por tu relación!

-¡No seas hipócrita! ¡Nunca te has preocupado por mí, y por mis relaciones! Desde el momento en que te dije que era homosexual me rechazaste. Te portabas como vil hipócrita ante Cato. Y nunca te preocupaste por mí, ¡NI SIQUIERA EN SU FUNERAL!

Ahora mi madre se queda callada, pero defendiendo su postura.

-Tu novio es un idiota engreído

Ahora sí, es la chispa que detono la dinamita.

-Nadie le dice idiota a la persona que amo ni en mi casa ni fuera de ella… será mejor que te vayas de mi casa.

-Si me hechas, ya no tendrás madre.

-Supongo que nunca la tuve…

Muy digna, con la cabeza en alto, ser larga de mi casa. Mi padre se disculpa con Gale y conmigo y se retiran. Estoy en shock, ahora he perdido la relación con mi madre…

-Oh, Peeta vamos – me dice Doris.

-Ya casi todos saben que Gale es homosexual… - le digo en susurro.

-Tienes que decir que esa persona eres tú – me dice mientras yo transcribo un documento de Crane para enviarlo.

-No soy ese tipo de persona cazadora de fama, Doris. Además no quiero destruir más su vida pública.

-Pero te sentirías más cómodo tomarlo de la mano.

-Sí, pero hay varias cosas que no podrían ser posibles – me encojo de hombros.

Doris se despide y regresa a sus deberes. Yo tengo que atender un par de llamadas. Una de ellas es de Gale, que me dice que nadie en la oficina ha provocado escándalo.

Contesto también varios mensajes de texto de Prim. Le explico durante mi hora de desayunar por medio de una llamada lo que ocurrió con mis padres.

-No puedo creerlo. Siento mucho no haber estado allí para tranquilizar las cosas en la cena, aunque sea para suavizar la tensión.

-No tienes por qué preocuparte. Hey Prim, debo volver al trabajo. ¿Al rato nos vemos?

-Por supuesto que sí. Adiós Peeta, besos.

-Besos Prim.

Y regreso al trabajo.

* * *

-Peeta, hoy vendrá una señorita muy importante a visitarme. ¿Bien?

-Está bien, ¿yo le permito el paso?

-Sí.

Me avisa Crane, yo espero haciendo otros pendientes de trabajo que tengo en el día.

Estoy con la mirada fija en la pantalla cuando alguien se aclara la garganta para llamar mi atención.

-Hola, vengo a ver al señor Crane – una mujer esbelta, rubia, cabello hasta la cintura. Lleva un hermoso vestido rojo que hace lucir su figura, acompañada de unos zapatos altos.

-La ha estado esperando – salgo del escritorio y conduzco a la señorita hasta la puerta de la oficina.

Abro la puerta y Seneca sonríe al verme.

-Gracias Peeta.

-No hay de que señor – le digo a Seneca.

-Peeta. Qué lindo nombre – dice la hermosa señorita –. Soy Magde Undersee, un placer.

* * *

**_Como les ha parecido? Intenso? Haganmelo saber._**

**_Una disculpa por haber tardado tanto en actualizar pero la escuela me bombardea de tareas._**

**_En fin. Espero sus reviews ya que me emocionan y animan al saber que les esta gustando! ;3_**

**_Un beso y nos leemos pronto!_**


	8. El Fin del Semana

**_Hola a todos! Espero que estén bien y les haya gustado el fic hasta ahora. Tengo que ofrecer mis disculpas por la tardanza pero la escuela y todo eso ha estado impidiéndome que escriba._**

**_Como verán mi nombre ya no es _**_Anonimus9387 __**sino **__TributeRusher. __**Y también que intente dejarlos con la boca en O con el final del anterior capitulo, desearía ver sus comentarios (no es necesario estar registrado) me gustaría conocer su opinión! **_

_**Les agradezco a **__I Love KL__**,**__Just K0gan__**,**__Chris__**y a**__Luis__** (fuera de esta comunidad :3 de verdad gracias por leerme) espero que les guste el capitulo, es dedicado para ustedes. I love you guys!**_

_**Ahora, a leer:**_

* * *

_No puede ser posible. Esto no me puede estar pasando. ¿Magde Undersee de vuelta? ¿Acaso será novia de Seneca? No, si sabe que soy yo el joven con el que estaba Gale... ¡no! Porque tiene que pasarme todo esto a mí, y a mis estúpidos problemas amorosos._

-L-lindo nombre, Magde - estrecho su mano.

_Ahora me retracto acerca de lo "hermosa señorita". Ya no lo es para mí._

-Muchas gracias - me sonríe y hace un movimiento con su cabeza, transmitiendo que no se acuerda de mi nombre.

_Ah claro. Ignorante._

-Peeta.

-Muchas gracias Peeta, el tuyo también es inusual.

_¿Cuándo dije eso? ¡Es suyo está más usado que el barandal de subterráneo!_

-Sabes, deberíamos de conocernos mejor un día de estos.

_Si, sería bueno... para enterarme cuán zorra eres._

-Por supuesto, Magnolia.

-Es Magde - su faz cambia rápidamente por el nombre que he mencionado a propósito. Pero esboza una sonrisa con dificultad.

-Magde, perdona mi ignorancia.

_No le hables golpeado, sino sabrá que tienes algo que ver con Gale. Cosa que ese algo es muy importante. No lo arruines estúpido._

-Bueno, los dejo. Tengo varios pendientes que realizar.

-Hasta luego.

-Aham - digo.

Me doy media vuelta y camino hasta mi escritorio. Doris viene caminando deprisa para enterarse de lo que ocurrió. Escucho que la puerta de la oficina de Crane se cierra y respiro profundo.

"¿Qué pasó?" gesticula Doris con los labios.

"Es una vil zorra" gesticulo en respuesta. Doris abre bien la boca y literalmente corre hacia mí.

-¿Acaso te gusta Seneca?

-¿Que estás diciendo, Doris? - le pregunto arrugando la nariz en forma de disgusto.

-Pues acabas de gesticular "Vil zorra".

Tendré que informar que Doris es una experta en el chisme dentro y fuera del trabajo. Sabe leer labios así como escuchar conversaciones desde lo lejos, a menos que lo impidan cuatro paredes. Así que no tengo ventaja esta vez para enterarme de lo que ocurre en la oficina de Crane.

-Fue por algo que ocurrió hace tiempo entre Gale y la rubia.

-¿Es una rubia que lleva un hermoso vestido rojo?

-Sí, ¿por qué?

-Esa "barbie" me ganó mi lugar en el estacionamiento y cuando quería subir al ascensor, cerró las puertas en mi cara. Si vuelve hacer algo así en contra del racismo, te juro que se las verá con mi puño.

-Huy, que ruda.

-No me subestimes, _papi_. Derribe en la escuela secundaria a tres princesas más grandes que yo. Y a una le lastime un pecho, al grado que tuvieron que llevarla al hospital.

-No me imagino como te pelearías con la barbie.

-Le golpearía un pecho hasta que se le haga un morete. Si te hace algo, sólo dímelo. Tú no le puedes hacer daño a una mujer, pero yo sí.

-Te demandaría por algo.

-Por mis bienes, ¿unas pantuflas?

Suelto una carcajada.

-Posiblemente.

-Já, maldita perra. Que no se meta contigo o ya verá.

-Con tu puño - le digo mientras río desenfrenadamente.

-¿Y que fue eso que pasó con Gale? - pregunta.

Puede que Doris quiera saber todo lo que pasa, sin embargo sólo se los conserva para sí misma, pero ahora que estoy yo. Los comparte conmigo. Dice que he sido la única persona que le ha agradado desde el principio.

-¿No le dirás a nadie, cierto?

-Peeta, soy como una piedra que absorbe chismes y luego los comparte contigo... eso no ayudo mucho.

Niego con la cabeza.

-Pues fue cuando tenían 16 años. La barbie intentó abusar de la inocencia de mi hombre y quería quedar embarazada de él para así tener la fortuna que tiene. Pero salió que es infértil.

-"La inocencia de mi hombre" eso ni tú te la crees.

No puedo evitar reír con los comentarios de Doris.

-Bueno, con la inocencia que tenía Gale... Aunque oye, sigue siendo inocente.

Ahora es ella la que ríe por mi comentario.

-¿Infértil? Pobre barbie. ¡Pero que interesada!

-Y no creo que deje a Gale en paz una vez que se entere que vive aquí. Me odiará si sabe que soy su novio.

-Mejor para ti. Nunca podrá contra ti. Eso te lo aseguro.

-Gracia Doris, es mucho apoyo de tu parte.

-De nada, me iré a trabajar y también lo harás tú. Y será mejor que le adviertas a Gale acerca de que esta aquí. Ya sea temporal o no, debe saberlo antes de que le dé un infarto al corazón. Es barbie rubia oxigenada no me da buena pinta.

-Ahora mismo lo haré, Doris.

Ella se va por su lado y yo por el mío. La sangre en las venas me hierve a una temperatura incontrolada por la presencia de Magde. Aprieto los puños muy fuertemente mientras camino hasta mi escritorio. Antes de sentarme en la silla tras el escritorio, saco mi celular y de coraje lo arrojó al suelo.

No me percate de la estupidez que acaba de cometer. Miro hacia abajo y veo mi celular rodar por los aires hasta que la pantalla impacta contra el suelo.

_¿Acaso eres idiota Peeta Mellark?_

_Al parecer sí._

Me pongo en cuclillas y recojo el celular con manos temblorosas. Volteo el celular con lentitud para ver si hay mucho daño en la pantalla.

_Mierda, está rota._

_Definitivamente no tiene reparación._

_¿Ahora qué haré? A claro, comprar uno nuevo._

Lo recojo del suelo y me siento en la silla, al instaste suelto un profundo suspiro.

Me paso las manos por mi cabello en forma de frustración, dejando bruscamente mi celular contra el escritorio.

¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí?

Apoyo los codos en el escritorio, cubriéndome los ojos para olvidarme de mis problemas.

En el navegador del computador, tengo abierto mi correo e inmediatamente escribo un correo para Gale.

Si tuviera teléfono, le mandaría un mensaje... ¡Mis mensajes! Los millones de mensajes que he compartido con mi Gale... borrados.

Agh, porque fui tan idiota al tirar el celular contra el suelo.

**De**: Peeta Mellark **Para**: Gale Hawthorne **Asunto**: Malas noticias.

No quería arruinar su día de tal forma, señor Hawthorne. Sin embargo le tengo dos malas noticias que debo informarle antes de que te enteres por ella o por los medios de difusión que no te han dejado desde las fotografías. ¿Cuál quisiera conocer primero?

**De**: Gale Hawthorne **Para**: Peeta Mellark **Asunto**: RE: Malas noticias.

No es necesario que me escribas así, cariño. Ya te lo he dicho. Pero, ¿por qué malas noticias? Creo que me gustaría comenzar por la más ligera. - Gale Hawthorne. Vicepresidente de Hawthorne Enterprises

**De**: Peeta Mellark **Para**: Gale Hawthorne **Asunto**: Las dos noticias.

La primera: mi celular se ha roto, ya no es servible así que posiblemente deba renovar mi número. Estoy incomunicado así que no intentes llamarme. La segunda: Magde Undersee ha regresado.

Ya no hay respuesta.

_¿Habré hecho mal al contarle la verdad acerca de Magde?_

Me trato de enfocar en mi trabajo, pero mi mente esta en otro lado. Quiero estar presente en la conversación que ahora mismo Crane está teniendo con la barbie. Una parte de mi quiere traspasar el umbral e irrumpir en la oficina.

Una parte de mi quiere irrumpir, la otra sólo quiere saber qué ocurrió con Gale. No me imagino su reacción al haber leído las últimas palabras del E-mail. Debo controlar mis impulsos para no salir corriendo y entrar a la fuerza a la oficina de Crane.

La concentración en estos momentos me es imposible, sin embargo conforme pasa el tiempo, me voy olvidando de que tengo una "hermosa compañía" cercana.

La puerta se abre y de reojo miro a Magde. La estudio cada vez más: su falsa risa, tu esbelto cuerpo que usa para seducción de hombres, su cabello perfectamente cuidado y largo.

_Es tan perfecta._

-Peeta, ¿podrías hacerme un favor?

-Por supuesto Maggie.

-Es Magde - corrige, puedo ver que le molesta que confundan su nombre.

_¡No me importa!_

-¿Hablarías a este hotel y reservarías una suite por favor? - me entrega una nota con el número telefónico del hotel.

-Claro.

-Muchas gracias Peeta, me has facilitado mi día. Ahora podré buscar a mi viejo amigo.

-¿Viejo amigo?

-Sí, no es nadie. Vive aquí desde que... Puf, mucho tiempo.

-¿Y quién es esa persona?

-Su nombre es Gale, no es nadie.

_¡¿Qué no es nadie?! ¡ES MI NOVIO, VIL ZORRA!_

* * *

Se despidió y marqué el número lo más rápido que puede. Reservé una suite para la señorita Undersee y ahora espero a que la jordana de trabajo termine de una vez. Si ella lo encuentra, llevara ventaja. Si lo encuentra... será mi perdición.

La jornada termina y corro hasta el elevador, va lleno de gente. Magde ha de tener más tiempo de ventaja. Si llega a su oficina, no podré hacer nada para impedirlo. Tomo las escaleras, bajo una por una corriendo como si mi vida dependiera de ello... mi vida amorosa depende de ello. Salgo del edificio y busco con la mirada a Shef, lo encuentro. Corro hasta él y subo al carro.

-Al edificio de Hawthorne Enterprises, por favor.

-Tengo otras órdenes.

¡Shef, mi relación es más importante que tus órdenes!

Shef maneja a velocidad, me muerdo las uñas. Era un mal hábito del cual me deshice hace varios años atrás, puesto que es algo horrible. Sin embargo las circunstancias se tornaron complicadas.

La calle se vuelve familiar, hasta que veo que el automóvil se detiene frente a mi puerta. Me bajo corriendo y me despido de Shef desde lo lejos.

No hay necesidad de abrir la puerta con llave, ya que alguien está dentro.

-¿Hola? - pregunto. Debe ser Prim, sin embargo alguien se asoma desde la sala. Es Gale.

Mis impulsos hacen que corra hasta los brazos de Gale y salte hacia él. Me atrapa entre sus brazos, uno nuestros labios en un beso. Me baja lentamente hasta que mis pies tocan el suelo, sin despegar sus carnosos labios de los míos.

-¡Me alegra que estés aquí! - le digo, después de separar lentamente nuestros labios.

-Fue el único lugar que paso por mi cabeza.

-Temía que es Magde te encontrara antes que yo.

-Ella puede ser muy predecible, cuando me mandaste el mensaje supe que iría a mi oficina. Si ha regresado no así por causalidad, Peeta.

-Eso también pensé. Creo que te quiere recuperar sea como sea.

-Uhm, pensé que tal vez podría ser el anónimo que nos ha estado acosando.

-Gale... no lo habría pensado. Quizá tengas razón.

-Pero Peeta, conozco a Magde, ella no atacaría directo en persona. Ella no es el anónimo.

Tan cerca que estaba. Puede ser que ella sea el anónimo.

-No quiere que se te acerque Gale. Siento una corazonada de que es capaz de hacer muchas cosas para conseguirte de la forma que sea necesaria.

-Probablemente... Hey, estas celoso - acusa Gale.

-Sí, estoy celoso. Pero también me temo que arruine lo nuestro, eres lo único bueno que he conseguido en mi maldita vida.

-Peeta, no deberías estar celoso.

-Lo estoy, es mujer... además es hermosa. Un hombre nunca podría competir contra una barbie por un dios griego como tú - mis mejillas arden, estoy tan celoso que quisiera estrangular a Magde con mis propias manos hasta que se quede sin oxígeno.

Gale camina y pone sus manos en mis mejillas, luego las baja hasta mis hombros y después recorre mis brazos con sus manos, hasta tocar mis manos.

-Tu eres perfecto - me besa fuerte, como si no hubiera otra oportunidad de hacerlo -. Me encanta cuando te sonrojas - vuelve a besarme. De pronto, doy un brinco y Gale me sostiene, rodeo su cadera con mis piensas. Las manos de Gale me sostienen por debajo de mis muslos.

Subimos de esta forma hasta la habitación, nos besamos fuerte pero con pasión. Me deposita con gentileza sobre la cama, después se apoya sobre mi cuerpo sin separase de mis labios.

-No sabe cuánto lo deseo, joven Mellark.

-¿Joven Mellark? En ese caso yo lo deseo aún más, señor Hawthorne - respondo, desabotonándole la camisa, después él se la quita dejando que las mangas se deslicen por sus brazos. Le toco su duro abdomen, su pecho, su espalda. Cuando mis dedos hacen contacto con su piel del abdomen, los músculos se contraen. Después toco los omoplatos de su espalda.

El beso se intensifica, las caricias piden a grito más contacto piel con piel. El grado de temperatura aumenta en nuestro calor corporal.

Giramos sobre la cama y esta vez, quedo sobre su cuerpo y me permito viajar hasta su cuello y besarlo. Mis manos tocan sus hombros, sus bíceps. Todas sus extremidades. Me quita la camisa por encima de mi cabeza. Después mis alocadas manos por los impulsos de deseo y lujuria, bajan el cierre del pantalón de mi novio.

-¿Qué haces, Peeta? - dice con una sonrisa y en tono gracioso.

-Hazme tuyo, así como la primera vez - le digo y al parecer acata mis órdenes.

Ropa al suelo, contacto piel-piel. El calor provoca sudor. Fricción cuerpo-cuerpo. Impulsos controlados por lujuria.

Se siente tan bien estar como venimos a parar al mundo.

Mi alma deseosa que pide Gale a gritos, me permite dejar que el momento me lleve como un río calmado.

* * *

Descanso sobre su pecho, con la respiración un tanto agitada. Una sábana de algodón cubre nuestros desnudos cuerpos.

-Como quisiera estar así contigo todo el tiempo... - le digo.

-Te explicaré algo: cuando estoy contigo, siento que estamos en una isla, que nuestro barco ha naufragado y sólo hay amor para compartir... contigo. Todo lo que necesito para vivir, es la droga llamada Peeta Mellark.

Sus palabras han tocado mi corazón, lo más profundo de mi alma y me rompo a llorar sobre el pecho desnudo de _mi _Gale.

-No llores, Peeta - acaricia mi alborotado cabello.

-Como no llorar, Gale. Las palabras que fórmulas son tan...

-Calla, Peeta – y me besa en el cabello con dulce ternura.

Recuerdo y saboreo cada una de las palabras que Gale me dedicó. Cierro los ojos, reviviendo la última hora con Gale.

Nos quedamos en silencio. Este tipo de actos íntimos desgastan mi energía.

-Creo que tomaré una ducha, Gale.

-Está bien, cariño. No me iré de aquí.

Me meto a la ducha, y enjabono mi cuerpo. El cerebro comienza a formular pensamientos de los cuales no hablaré.

Peeta Mellark, cálmate. Ahora

Me ordeno y termino de bañarme sin pensar en nada más. Anudo una toalla alrededor de mi cintura. Seco mi cabello con otra toalla y salgo de la habitación del baño sin más que una toalla blanca.

Gale ha arreglado la cama ahora está completamente desnudo hablando por su iPhone sentado en el borde de la cama.

-Gale…

-Preparen en yate por favor – se percata de mi presencia y elevada la mirada.

-Hola Peeta, que rápido te duchaste.

-¿Podrías ponerte algo de ropa? – le digo desviando mi vista de su cuerpo.

-¿Acaso es demasiada distracción para usted, joven Mellark? – se levanta haciendo una posición corporal como de modelo.

-¿Acaso quiere comenzar algo que no podrá terminar, señor Hawthorne?

-Eso sería genial… - me quito la toalla, hago una pelota de tela y se la arrojo a Gale.

_Mierda, ahora soy yo el que está desnudo._

-Hum, Peeta… te quiero hacer el amor, de nuevo

-¡¿Qué?! Ya metete a bañar – le digo entre carcajadas. El cierra la puerta y se escucha el sonido del agua caer dentro de la regadera. Yo me visto con pantaloncillos cortos hasta la altura de la rodilla y una camisa blanca de cuello en v.

Si no mal recuerdo, y si mi imaginación no juega con mi mente, Gale dijo al teléfono que prepararán el yate. Me dijo que tenía un hermoso yate color blanco, lujoso y nuevo. No le creí en absoluto. Sin embargo debo tener en cuenta que es un multimillonario y que tiene las posibilidades de comprar cuando él lo desee.

Si estoy en lo correcto, me invitará a un viaje en yate.

-Peeta, ¿qué te parece un viaje por un fin de semana en mi lujoso Yate? – me pregunta saliendo del cuarto de baño con una toalla anudada a su cintura, el cabello mojado y alborotado, su cuerpo brilla por el agua que aún no se seca, definen más los músculos de su cuerpo, sus piernas, su abdomen, sus brazos.

-Hoy es viernes Gale...

-Pide vacaciones, ah, he invitado a Finnick, Prim, Katniss y a Gloss a pasar el fin de semana.

-¿También ellos irán de improvisto?

-Les avisé desde mucho antes.

-Gale Hawthorne...

-Si te despiden serás mi asistente personal... Además sólo faltarías mañana al trabajo, y quizá el lunes. – Me dice colocándose los bóxer, sin quitarse la toalla de su cintura

El pareció comprender mi mortificación.

-¿Asistente personal, eh? Bien, hacer algo malo de vez en cuando no pasa nada.

¿Acabas de decir eso, Peeta Mellark?

-Pero le diré a Seneca.

Le hablo a Seneca y le digo que me iré. Cuando le digo, él dice que no hay ningún problema.

_¿Será cierto lo que me ha dicho Doris hacer a de mi jefe? En realidad le gustaré a-a Crane._

Gale termina de vestirse y se encarga de mi maleta ya que pasáremos una semana en su yate de lujo, el abre cajones y guarda ropa en la maleta, mientras que yo intento contactar a Prim, Katniss y Finnick para decirles donde nos veremos exactamente para abordar el supuesto yate de Gale. Mi Gale me ha prestado su móvil para que pueda realizar las llamadas y contactar a mis amigos.

-Finnick, hasta que uno de los tres responde mis llamadas. Quería decirte que nos veremos en el muelle principal de Seattle a las siete de la noche. Infórmales a los demás, ¿quieres?

-_Bien, gracias por la información Peeta_ - la voz de Finnick parece apagada. ¿Qué será?

-Nos vemos en unas horas.

-_Si... adiós_ - Finnick termina la llamada.

Me quedo en silencio y completa te inmóvil. Tengo el móvil de Gale entre mis manos, no comprendo el por qué Finnick me habla de una forma tan apagada e inexpresiva. ¿Hice algo mal de lo que no estaba consciente?

Sea lo que sea, este fin de semana tengo que averiguar lo que ocurre con mi amigo, con mi hermano.

-¿Listo cariño?

-Eso debería preguntártelo yo, tú empacaste todo para mí.

-No creo que sea necesario llevar mucha ropa. Irás al mar, en un yate.

-Sí, pero la ropa interior para dormir y eso...

-No la usarás.

-¡Gale Hawthorne!

-Estaba bromeando Peeta - dice mientras se ríe, esa es una mirada y una sonrisa que siempre tiene guardada exclusivamente para mí. Su cara se ilumina como aquel niño que pasa por una tienda de dulces y ve el caramelo más delicioso y exquisito de la tienda, que pega su frente contra el cristal para poder apreciar detalladamente la esencia de colores y sabores que se puede imaginar al sentir el dulce en sus papilas gustativas.

-Aunque no es mala idea - digo por lo bajo, con la esperanza de que mis palabras no hayan llegado hasta los oídos de Gale.

-¡Peeta Mellark!

-Gale Hawthorne - le respondo al tiempo en que me abalanzo contra él, quedando su cuerpo contra el colchón y el mío sobre el suyo -. Te amo... - beso sus labios dulce mente, abriéndome paso en su boca para que nuestras lenguas se toquen ligeramente, causando una sensación placentera.

-Cariño, yo te amo aún más - levanta su cabeza para volver a juntar sus labios con los míos.

-¿Quieres comenzar una pelea para ver quién ama más a quién?

-Creo que yo te ganaría.

-¿Quieres apostar?

-Uhm, serás mío cada noche, durante todo este fin de semana.

-Bien.

-Te amo.

-No, yo más.

-Te amo cual cantidad de estrellas en el universo, te dejaré de amar cuando el hombre pise el sol...

-Oh, cielos... Me ganaste - y con esas palabras, trajo con sigo una lágrima de felicidad y amor puro.

¡Madre mía, la apuesta!

-A partir del momento en que abordemos el yate, serás mío Peeta.

-Pero no te diste cuenta de algo... siempre he sido tuyo.

¿Eso salió de mi boca? Aunque ahora que lo pienso y reflexiono, tengo razón de algún modo u otro.

-Mejor vamos al muelle, estarán esperándonos. Ah espera – me tiende una caja – es tu nuevo celular, mismo número pero diferente equipo. Le cargue la batería por ti, está listo para usarse.

Abro el envoltorio y es un iPhone 5.

-Gale…

-No digas nada, se nos hace tarde.

* * *

Gale carga mi valija con una mano y con la otra, entrelaza sus dedos entre los míos. Esta oscureciendo así un no tememos que alguien prefiera vernos. Casi no hay gente el muelle. Mi curiosidad me dice que busque con la mirada el yate de Gale. Me elevo con mis puntas de los pies tratando de encontrar el yate, pero soy lo suficientemente bajo para no lograr ver nada.

-Se paciente, cariño.

Nos encontramos con los demás en el muelle. Camino y la madera debajo de mí, cruje. Una idea surge en mi cabeza: si una madera se rompe por la mitad justo debajo de donde me encuentro, me rasgaría la piel y arruinaría todo el fin de semana.

-Hola. ¿Qué tal chicos? - saluda Katniss, me da un abrazo al igual que a Gale. También saludan los demás. Cuando Finnick saluda a mi novio, después de hacer un saludo con las manos, se dan un abrazo como de viejos amigos. Conmigo es todo lo contrario, sólo hace el saludo de manos y regresa con su novia, Katniss.

_¿Maldita sea, que rayos te hice Finnick Odair?_

-Bueno, síganme - Gale apresura el paso. Pero alcanzo su nivel, no suelto su mano. Tengo unas increíbles ganas de llorar por el comportamiento de Finnick hacia mí. Trato de reprimir el llanto, sin embargo solo provoco un duro nudo en la garganta aparezca.

Aprieto un poco la mano de Gale con mis dedos. Tengo en cuenta que por más que apretuje sus dedos, nunca lograre compararme con su brutal fuerza. Así qué no sentirá un leve apretón de mano.

Conforme nos acercamos, el yate va tomando forma. Es un hermoso barco, o mejor dicho yate lujoso en color plata. Tiene grabado el nombre de "_Adonis de Seattle_" en la popa del yate.

-¿El "_Adonis de Seattle_"? - pregunto riéndome.

-Me inspire en ti. Eres mi fuente de inspiración cariño - dice en susurro, dirigiéndose solo a mí. Me palabra un beso en mi frente, entre las cejas -. ¡Vamos, que esperan! - pregunta a los demás, y como locos abordan el yate.

-¡Oh cielos! - escucho exclamar a Prim desde lo lejos.

-Oye Gale, tengo que pedirte una disculpa por lo del otro día.

-¿Qué ocurrió el otro día?

-Pues no creí que tuvieras un yate de último modelo y de lujo.

-No lo tenía, todavía. Ya lo había comprado pero aún no lo entregaban. Quería que quedara perfecto. Tengo que confesar que lo nombraría como "_Mellark_" sin embargo quería algo que nos recordara el uno al otro. Así qué lo bauticé como "_Adonis de Seattle_". Me recuerdas porque así me nombraste y te acuerdas de mi por el apodo - me explica mientras abordamos el yate.

Una vez que todo nuestro equipaje y todos estamos dentro del yate, comenzamos a movernos en el agua.

-¿Y qué me podrías decir acerca del "_Adonis de Seattle_"?

-Te daré una descripción muy breve: tiene seis camarotes, cada uno con su propio baño, TV, aire acondicionado. 1 habitación principal (la nuestra) que es la más grande, cinco habitaciones de lujo o "VIP". Cubierta espaciosas: Salones, comedor, comedores exteriores, bar, Gimnasio, Jacuzzi exterior en cubierta.

-Creo que son muchos detalles - menciono.

-Además tenemos una tripulación: capitán, ayudantes de cocina, un chef de cinco estrellas, azafatas, marineros y amas de llaves.

-Ya Gale... entendí - le digo cayéndolo de un beso en sus labios y una si risita junto a ello.

-Bien, vamos con los demás - entramos al interior del Yate. Es lujoso y moderno, hermoso en simples palabras. Nunca había entrado a un yate de este estilo, ni mucho menos a una especie de crucero.

Esta iluminado con luz perfectamente que ilumina cada espacio, dando un aspecto muy elegante. Suelto la mano de Gale inconscientemente. Coloco mi mano en el barandal de la escalera y deslizo con delicadeza mi mano mientras bajo las escaleras. Estoy estupefacto por el yate que compró Gale.

Son cinco pisos, tres que son el "exterior" del yate y esta la terraza con su jacuzzi y las sillas para tomar el sol, más arriba un salón bar con vista panorámica y hasta la cima se encuentra la cubierta de mando, donde está el capitán dirigiendo el yate.

Debajo de los pisos, se encuentran las habitaciones y hasta el piso inferior, la cubierta de tripulación.

-Bien, les diré donde se alojarán - les dice Gale a mis amigos, trato de detener a Finnick pero no alcanzo a tocarle su hombro para hablar frente a frente.

Tengo un deseo de gritarle y reclamarle en su cara el porque me trata así, aunque las consecuencias solo arruinarían nuestro fin de semana, un nudo en la garganta por querer hablarle a mi mejor amigo.

_¿Acaso estaré perdiendo a mi mejor amigo?_

Tan sólo pensar esa idea el estómago se me revuelve y siento la bilis en la garganta. Gale y los demás caminan por los pasillos de los camarotes del yate. Mi Gale va al frente, y yo al último un tanto alejado del grupo. Tengo la cabeza gacha, mirando al piso directamente. Mis ojos están llorosos, lo sé.

Gale muestra la primera habitación de lujo, donde se alojarán Gloss y Prim. Abren los ojos como plato y la boca como la de un hipopótamo, inmensa. La habitación es VIP y es muy amplia. Tiene una cama matrimonial con sábanas y edredones de telas elevadas de precio. Puedo sentir como el ambiente frío de la habitación causada por el aire acondicionado me golpea fuerte contra la cara.

No presto mucha atención al mini-tour que Gale dirige por la habitación. La siguiente habitación es el cuarto asignado para Katniss y Finnick. Lo recorren y dejan sus maletas para que puedan guardar sus cosas más tarde. Salen todos de la habitación pero yo me quedo. Consigo jalar a Finnick de nuevo hacia el interior de la habitación cuando está a punto de salir de la misma.

-Finnick, ¿qué te ocurre?

-Nada, ¿Por qué preguntas?

-Esa no es una respuesta muy clara. No me hablas, estas un tanto distante conmigo. ¿Qué te hice?

-No es el momento para hablar, Peeta.

«No es el momento» las palabras resuenan una y otra vez en mi cabeza.

Lo veo salir del camarote y una lágrima sale desprendida de mi ojo izquierdo. La limpio antes de que alguien pueda apreciarla.

-Peeta, ven. Te quiero mostrar nuestra habitación – me dice Gale fuera del camarote de Finnick. Yo salgo de la habitación y tomo su mano. Nuestros amigos se han ido a alocarse al salón bar -. No es que sea muy exagerado, pero quiero que estas noches sean espectaculares a tu lado. Cada segundo, cada minuto, cada hora… valen oro Peeta – yo simplemente quiero olvidarme de lo que está ocurriendo ahora mismo de Finnick. Hay varias formas de distraerse…

_¿Tener sexo para distraerme?_

_No, Peeta. Tú no eres así._

Me reprendo y regreso a la realidad.

Gale abre la puerta y me permite el paso. El piso es blanco, al igual que el techo.

El vestidor es amplio y podrían estar cuatro personas con mucho espacio. Hay unas puertas que se abren a la par y muestran la moderna habitación de baño

La mayoría de las paredes son de matera fina y oscura. Hay una cama matrimonial con sábanas blancas y esponjosas, a ambos lados están las mesitas de noche con una lamparitas. Frente a la cama hay un televisor de pantalla de plasma para disfrutar un tiempo. Una sala hasta el fondo de la habitación. Hay una puerta que te conduce al vestidor y al cuarto de baño:

Una tina circular muy amplia, muy parecida a un jacuzzi. Hay una regadera también muy amplia de mármol. Hay dos lavamanos con espejo. En una habitación pequeña se encuentra el inodoro. Hay unos gabinetes con artículos para el baño como burbujas para la tina.

-Esa tina me habla – le digo tomando a Gale de su camisa, atrayendo su cuerpo al mío -. Si tuvieras puesta una corbata, ya te estuviera estrangulando. Le planto un beso fuerte en los labios. El coloca sus manos alrededor de mi cintura.

-Volvamos con los otros… - me susurra cuando nuestros labios se juntan dos segundos.

Caminamos con nuestras manos muy apretadas hasta el salón bar para encontrarnos con los demás. Para mi sorpresa el salón bar es amplio, con una pista de baile, una barra de bebidas y mesas de cristal dispersas por todo el lugar. Hay música movida y ellos se encuentran bailando en medio de la pista de baile, con vasos de cristal con vino en la mano.

Veo a Finnick sentado en una silla alta en la barra de bebidas. Una tentación de ir a tomar asiento al lado de mi mejor amigo me habla. La ansiedad por saber lo que ocurre me hará hacer cosas de las que no estaré feliz de hacer.

No tengo el ánimo de bailar con los demás en la pista, así que salgo corriendo por las puertas que dan hacia un balcón y tomo aire fresco.

Me tomo de la barandilla, con la respiración agitada. Ahogo un sonido de mi voz ya que en cualquier momento me romperé a llorar desconsoladamente.

_Estoy perdiendo a un amigo… definitivamente._

Siento la piel cálida sobre mi cara, mis manos tocan unos músculos duros y bien definidos. El contacto piel con piel me agrada tanto mientras duermo. Tengo mi cara sobre el pecho de Gale cuando despierto. Suelo dormir, y me gusta, sobre el cuerpo semidesnudo de mi novio. Me gusta sentir el calor que emana su cuerpo junto al mío. Su piel es tersa, suave, perfecta para hacer contacto con la mía.

Tengo mis manos sobre su torso. Juego con mis dedos trazando figuras sobre su abdomen. Disfruto cada segundo que tengo a Gale junto a mí.

_Su anatomía y estructura son perfectas. Fue moldeado a la perfección para que al abrazarme o recostarme sobre él, mi cuerpo encajara con el suyo. Encontrarme con Gale fue el destino, el seguía su camino y yo el mío, sin embargo el destino los juntó, uniéndolos para formar uno solo._

Sonrió por mi pensamiento, cierro los ojos y abrazo el tronco de Gale, aferrándome al hombre a quien amo. Cierro los ojos y me dejo llevar de nuevo por el cansancio, pidiendo a gritos que mi sueño sea memorable.

Me siento completo, nada me hace falta en estos momentos.

* * *

-Cariño, despierta – dice Gale acariciando la piel de mi espalda

-No – protesto.

-Vamos, hoy será un gran día. Estaremos en el jacuzzi, nadaremos en el mar…

-Pero quiero estar así contigo – me aferro a su cuerpo y pego mi cara contra su piel.

-Peeta…

Beso su piel y levanto la mirada, encontrándome con sus ojos grises.

-Aun no sale el sol… son las cinco de la mañana… - le digo volviendo a besar su piel por varios lugares donde tengo alcance.

Acaricia mi espalda, bajando más su mano para recorrer toda mi espalda con delicadeza. Su mano llega a mi espalda baja y yo me levanto un poco para llegar hasta sus labios. Giramos un poco y me permite estar sobre su cuerpo mientras lo beso. No hay ninguna tela entre nosotros. Estoy sentado sobre su pelvis.

Recorre mi espalda con sus manos, subiendo a mi cuello y descendiendo poco a poco. No quiero separarme de sus labios.

-De nuevo quiero ser tuyo.

-Eres mío, ¿recuerdas nuestra apuesta? Puedo ser romántico como anoche, o pervertido como lo seré ahora.

-¿Entonces mostrarás tu lado más salvaje?

-Dije pervertido, no salvaje - pone sus manos en mi cintura y giramos sobre la cama. Ahora él está sobre mí, besándome, tocándome.

Besa mi torso, mi pecho, mi abdomen. Con lentitud asciende hasta mi clavícula y la muerde en forma juguetona.

-Date la vuelta, Peeta - me dice en el oído. Gale se levanta un poco y me permite el movimiento. Me doy la vuelta quedando boca abajo, mi cara contra la almohada.

Siento el cuerpo de mi novio sobre mi dorso, incluso su miembro sobre mi piel. Esto me excita más.

-Eres mío, siempre lo serás. A partir de esta apuesta - me dice al oído, besando mi oreja.

-Pensé que sólo sería por este fin de semana.

-Me vuelves loco, Peeta. ¿Estás listo?

-Si - contestó con firmeza. No se cómo se comportara Gale.

Entonces siento un dedo en mi entrada y abrirse paso poco a poco. Entonces emito un gemido. Después un segundo dedo. No está esperando lo suficiente y esto me causara una sensación de dolor.

-Gale… auch – gimo con poco de dolor y me remuevo.

-Perdón. Es que estás tan estrecho. Pero no te dolerá – promete, aunque yo me pongo a dudar.

Me muerdo el labio inferior esperando a que comience. Entonces me estremezco cuando me penetra, acompañado de un suave gemido. Hundo mi cara en la almohada para evitar los gemidos que se aproximan.

Gale comienza con un movimiento suave, yo siento que no hay suficiente espacio para continuar, tiene razón: estoy muy estrecho.

-Espera Gale… - jadeo. Aprieto los ojos y la mandíbula, quiero concentrarme en el dolor y cuando cesara.

Entonces siento los labios de Gale en mi cuello, en mi punto débil que hace que el placer recorra mi cuerpo.

-¿Qué tal así, cariño? – me dice besando mi cuello y penetrándome al mismo tiempo.

Ahora ya no sé lo que experimento: ¿placer o dolor?

_Placer, definitivamente._

Entonces cuando hace el movimiento en mi entrada, toca un punto que hace que abra los ojos como platos.

-Allí Ga-Gale – jadeo de placer. Y comienza a aumentar la velocidad, ya no hay dolor.

El dios de la lujuria que ha nacido en mi pide más y más. Ya no sé lo que me pasa en las situaciones íntimas, pero soy el nuevo yo.

Tengo un deseo por jalar el cabello de Gale y besarlo, pero la posición en la que me encuentro me lo impide.

El punto donde está frecuentando el miembro de Gale hace que esté a punto de terminar. Gale suelta un gruñido de placer, lo que significa que él también lo está.

-Gale, yo-yo… - trato de decir contra la almohada.

No contesta, solo baja un poco el ritmo. Entonces termino sobre el colchón. Me desplomo aun con Gale dentro de mí.

-Peeta, ya estoy a punto…

Siento la sustancia única de Gale llenarme. Aprieto los parpados por la sensación. Gale se sale de mí unos minutos después y se recuesta a un lado. Lo primero que hago es recostarme sobre su pecho y dormir placenteramente.

El sol me golpea lo ojos, hace que los abra lentamente. Gale ya no está, estoy solo. Me deshago del rastro de sueño y me siento sobre el colchón. Entonces veo a mi novio salir del cuarto de baño vestido con un bañador rojo y una camisa en cuello V. La camisa hace que resalte su musculatura corporal.

-Vamos Peeta, hay que salir a tomar el sol – me dice con una sonrisa dibujada en su rosto.

* * *

Salimos al exterior, y puedo sentir el cambio de temperatura: frio a calor. El clima es el indicado para un fin de semana en un yate. Llevo una camisa verde sin mangas, un bañador gris y un par de sandalias. Gale se ha puesto unos lentes de sol, que lo hacen parecer aún más _sexy_.

Katniss y Prim toman el sol en las sillas para recostarse. Finnick y Gloss están en las motos acuáticas sobre el mar.

-¿Qué quieres hacer? – parece como si Gale hubiera conversado con el viento. Mi vista esta fija en mi amigo con cabello bronce. Últimamente que lo veo, un nudo muy apretado aparece en mi estómago. Anhelo como me trataba: como su hermano menor que necesita protección.

Veo chasqueo de dedos frente mío y después la cara de mi persona favorita.

-Estas mirando al infinito, Peeta.

-Lo siento, Gale. Es solo que Finnick está distante conmigo y no quiere hablar de ello, me esquiva o algo parecido. No sé lo que he hecho y tengo miedo de perderlo… - término con un hilo de voz.

-Habla con él, arregla las cosas Peeta. Pero debes estar tranquilo cuando lo hagas, ¿bien?

Inspiro y me tiende un beso en la frente. Sonrío por su acción realizada

-Lo haré.

-Oye, ¿te veo en el jacuzzi?

-Por supuesto, iré por una bebida fuerte.

-Solo no te embriagues, cariño.

-No lo hare – ahora soy yo el que se levanta de puntas para alcanzar su mejilla y besarlo.

Regreso con un vaso de whiski en las rocas, solo me he permitido uno.

Cuando camino, experimento una sensación un tanto extraña.

_¿Será dolor? ¿O simplemente me siento extraño? _

Me dirijo directo al jacuzzi cuando choco accidentalmente contra Finnick, mi vista estaba en otro lado y no me fijé que mi amigo venía en mi dirección contraria. Poco de mi bebida se derrama sobre mi camisa.

-Perdóname Peeta.

-No te preocupes, Finnick. Es una simple bebida alcohólica que solo sirve para disfrazar penas.

Se limita a sonreír. Sin embargo cuando compartimos esos cincuenta segundos se conversación no me miro a los ojos.

_Algo hice mal…_

La noche llego muy rápido. Ahora mis amigos comen en el comedor, que se encuentra en un piso intermedio. Están bebiendo un té para dar fin a la cena. No he querido acompañarlos, preferí salir a tomar aire fresco, y heme aquí.

Estoy con mis manos recargadas sobre la barandilla, viendo como el yate hace que el agua se mueva con cada metro que recorre. El cielo esta obscuro, no hay luna ya que hay nubes que la ocultan.

Una mano toca mi hombro y yo miro quien es de reojo. Es Finnick.

Me doy media vuelta para quedar frente suyo.

-¿Y los demás?

-Se fueron al salón bar, allá arriba – se calla unos instantes -. Perdóname Peeta, de verdad – su voz tiembla. Tiene los ojos verdes cristalinos.

-Fue una simple bebida.

Suelto en comentario, pero sé a lo que en realidad se refiere.

-No Peeta, a eso no me refería. Me refería a el por qué he estado distante contigo.

No contesto. Los ojos se me inyectan de lágrimas, me temo que Finnick las vea, así que inspiro profundamente y al evitar el llanto, un molesto nudo en la garganta se formula.

-Verás Peeta – habla casi en un hilo de voz, así que se aclara la garganta. Se recarga en el barandal y continua, viendo hacia el océano y no a mis ojos. Pero yo lo miro a él, tratando de encontrar o descifrar lo que le ocurre -. Desde que Gale apareció en un tu vida pude notar un cambio, que te ha ayudado a superar tu pasado. El ejerce un poder muy fuerte sobre tus sentimientos, sobre tu estado del ánimo. Eso es muy importante para mí, que estés bien es lo primordial.

"A distancia se puede ver que Gale tiene el poder de llevarte hacia la luz cuando te encuentres en la oscuridad, nadie había conseguido eso en tan poco tiempo. Sin embrago tiene su contra, ya que si te hiciera algo: te destrozaría.

"Y desde que lo conociste creí que te habías distanciado de mí, aunque yo estoy en lo incorrecto: yo me aleje de ti.

-¿Por qué me dices esto Finnick?

-Porque creo que tengo sentimientos hacia ti, y no como los que experimenta un hermano mayor… – termina en un hilo de voz.

Me quedo boquiabierto.

Entonces se acerca y trata de besarme en los labios, empero yo doy paso atrás y pongo mi mano sobre sus labios.

-Lo-lo siento mucho, y-yo n-no puedo hacerlo – esta vez lloro desenfrenadamente y me voy corriendo a mi camarote.

Las lágrimas me impiden ver, pero consigo llegar y ocultar mi cara en la suave almohada.

Lloro, soltando ruidos de mi garganta. Quiero dejar de llorar, no puedo.

Un timbre, un zumbido, una mínima vibración. Mi celular.

Con los ojos llorosos he hinchados busco mi celular y lo encuentro. Hay un correo electrónico, abro el correo y comienzo a leerlo.

**De**: Anónimo **Para**: Peeta Mellark **Asunto**: Problemas

Problemas, problemas. ¿No te has dado cuenta que empezaron a surgir cuando Gale llego a tu vida? ¿Qué pasaría por tu vida si acabaran? Te daré una solución a ellos, espérala…

-Tu Querido Amigo

* * *

**_Espero ver sus comentarios, chic s! :)_**

**_Nos leemos pronto!_**

**_-TributeRusher _**


	9. Juego

_**Perdón por la tardanza en actualizar el fic, me concentre en otro y estaba a punto de abandonar este, pero un amigo me dijo que no lo hiciera ;) No tengo mucho mas que comentar, sin embargo este capitulo y los que continuaran no serán tan extensos como los anteriores. Falta poco para el capitulo final.**_

_**A leer :)**_

* * *

-Vamos Peeta, ¡sólo bésame! - me grita y todo el bar se calla, así son treinta segundos. Estoy paralizado. La sangre me baja hasta los pies. Mi corazón golpea una tras otra vez a mis costillas, duele -. ¿No te das cuenta que me gustas? - quito su mano de mi muslo y me levanto de la silla. Trato de poner una expresión dura, que haga creer que soy fuerte y no me dejo acosar por alguien.

-Tengo novio... Y lo amo con todo mi cuerpo y alma. No me vuelvas a hablar. Gale Hawthorne es el único que puede tocarme o besarme - grito, llamando la atención de todos los presentes. Ya no me importa nada. Ya no me importa llamar la atención y revelar que somos novios. -. Nunca te creí así, pensé que eras buena persona. Pero me equivoque.

_Estoy llorando, ¿por qué?_

_Porque me decepcionaron._

Con esto me doy media vuelta y salgo del bar, con la frente bien en alto. Aunque mis lágrimas fluyan sin cesar.

* * *

**_3 DÍAS ANTES_**

-¿Y bien? - me pregunta Prim -. ¿No vas a decirme que ocurrió en el yate?

-Pues tuve noches fantásticas con Gale - trato de eludir el tema. No quiero decirle lo que ocurrió con Finnick y mucho menos al día siguiente.

Después del horripilante mensaje de "Mi Querido Amigo" no pude hacer otra cosa que ocultarme bajo las sábanas y detener el celular con todas mis fuerzas. Alguien allí adentro vigilaba nuestros movimientos, uno por uno.

Estábamos en la mitad de la nada, no había otros barcos a la vista como para estar expuestos. O, ¿acaso Finnick es el anónimo que constantemente nos acosa a Gale y a mí? No quiero siquiera creerlo, es imposible. Aunque las circunstancias me han hecho desconfiar de muchas personas.

Después de varias horas oculto bajo las sábanas de la cama que compartía con Gale, estaba planeando el contarle acerca del mensaje, sin embargo no quería que se metieran en más asuntos de los que ya se encontraba. Pareciera que mi "Querido Amigo" leyera mi mente. Mi novio entró a la habitación muy preocupado por mí.

-¿Cariño, estás bien? - me preguntó sentándose al borde de la cama y envolviendo mi cuerpo contraído entre sus brazos. Recosté mi cabeza en su hombro, decido a mostrarle el amenazador mensaje del acosador anónimo.

-Sí, sólo que... - la cabeza me daba vueltas. ¿Debía contarle acerca del mensaje... o acerca de Finnick? Entonces el celular que sostenía mi aferrada manó, vibró. ¡Otro estúpido mensaje había llegado! -. Gale... ¿podrías traerme agua?

Me sentí que abusaba de su gentileza, pero necesitaba alejarlo para leer el mensaje rápidamente sin que se diera cuenta.

Sé levantó por una botella de agua y leí el mensaje tan rápido como pude antes de que regresará y me abrazará.

**De**: Anónimo **Para**: Peeta Mellark **Asunto**: No te atrevas

¿Aún no te das cuenta del poder que tengo? Deberías saberlo ya. No te atrevas a decirle una palabra acerca del mensaje, sino su hora llegará muy pronto.

-Tu Querido Amigo.

Sentía el estómago hecho un desastre. Quería vomitar, algo en mi cuerpo me decía que caería inconsciente sin previo aviso.

Así que cuando regresó con la botella de agua fría solo le di un sorbo y me protegí entre los brazos de Gale. En esos precisos momentos no había salida, no había otro camino: tenía que acatar las órdenes del anónimo ya que mi alma gemela, Gale Hawthorne, estaba en su lista negra.

A partir de ese preciso momento, yo me convertí en el títere de mi enemigo.

Le cuento hasta el más mínimo detalle de lo que en realidad ocurrió durante mi estancia en el yate, omitiendo la mayoría de mi intimidad con Gale.

Esta semana es la decisiva, el anónimo me pondrá reglas a seguir, y yo, como un blanco fácil y la amenaza con matar a Gale en mi cabeza, simplemente sé que caeré en su juego tan fácil como cae una gota de lluvia sobre el pavimentos, tan fácil que cae un asesino en las manos de la culpabilidad.

Simplemente estoy bajo una amenaza, y si llegó al grado de contar la verdad, esta sería desgarradora y no podría con el dolor que sentiría.

Decido que la mejor forma, y la única para mantener a Gale con vida, es entrar en el juego.

-Así que Finnick... te-te quiere - concluyó Prim, impactado y en especie de _shock _por la noticia que recientemente acaba de confesar -. Es mucho que procesar... ¡Pero él es como tu hermano! No puede enamorarse de ti... ¡Es novio de mi hermana!

-¡Yo no tengo la culpa de nada! ¡Es él quien elige! No interferí... ¡No es fácil para mí, tu sólo sabes! Además ha estado distante y es lo que me entristece aún más.

-Tienes una decisión que tomar... - termina con un hilo de voz.

-No hay ninguna decisión, yo elegí a Gale y es a quien amo. Por más que intente imaginar la idea de estar al lado de Finnick, tomado de la mano... No puedo.

Mi celular suena.

_Ya estoy harto del anónimo._

Sin embargo no es quien me ha mandado el mensaje, sino Seneca Crane.

*Peeta, en unos días es el aniversario de la empresa y tendremos una pequeña fiesta y queremos que asistas...*

En el mensaje también explica donde será y a qué hora comenzará. Debo de ir, es lo mejor que puedo hacer con los demás.

Vuelve a soñar, ¡es un mensaje de la maldita persona que impide mi felicidad!

*Que empiece el juego -Tu Querido Amigo*

*Deja a Prim y toma una ducha, te vistes e iras al centro de la ciudad*

¿Qué más puedo hacer? ¿Pelear contra su juego? No. Ni siquiera lo pienso. Acato sus órdenes al instante y hago todo lo que me pide.

Conduzco hasta el centro de la ciudad, Prim me ha prestado su automóvil, mi celular ya ha soñado dos veces pero he rechazado las llamas de mi propio novio.

*No te atrevas a contestar*

Me escribió el anónimo al salir de mi casa. Una lágrima sale de mi ojo. Estar escuchando el celular timbrar con llamada tras llamada de Gale me pone mal, lo preocuparé moverá tierra y mar hasta encontrarme.

Llego a un pequeño parque ubicado con el centro de la ciudad, espero sus instrucciones. Por lo visto, hay mucha gente aquí en el parque. Parece que aquí transmitirán algo, ya que hay un proyector grande para que los visitantes puedan ver lo que sea que quieren mostrar.

*Aquí transmitirán algo de lo que estarás interesado... Por lo pronto irás a una cafetería y observarás el canal de las noticias. Te tengo una espléndida sorpresa*

Ahora camino al Starbucks más cercano que me encuentro, aprovecho para comprar un cappuccino que suelo tomar. Si este juego me llevara horas, quiero estar preparado para actuar.

Observo la televisión y una conductora habla acerca de... ¡de Gale!

Pongo toda la atención en el mensaje que trasmite la televisión:

-"_Impactantes fotos de Gale Hawthorne fueron enviadas hace unas horas, donde él y un extraño chico rubio se besan apasionadamente... Quizá ya esté en lo cierto: Gale Hawthorne, nuestro adonis, sea homosexual..._" - enfocan otra fotografía... Una mía de frente.

-Miren... Es el chico que se besó con el multimillonario - se escuchan murmullos, y las personas me miran fijamente, mientras hablan en susurros.

_Estoy acabado... _

Salgo como bala de la cafetería, mis mejillas arden. Estoy avergonzado. ¡He acabado con la figura pública de la persona a quien amo! ¿Cómo pude ser tan jodidamente egoísta?

*Visita a Finnick*

Esto no es un simple juego que depende la vida de Gale, es una tortura. No le he hablado a Finnick desde entonces y ¿quiere que me lo tope frente a frente?

_Bien, aquí estoy. Frente a la puerta principal del apartamento de Finnick... _

Inspiro y espiro. Mi puño golpea la puerta tres veces, y Finnick me abre la puerta.

-¡Peeta!

-Necesitamos hablar... - suelto, aunque en realidad no tengo la menor idea de cuál será el malévolo plan de mi acosador.

Me siento en la sala, y Finnick va por un vaso con agua. Tiemblo, no sé qué me pasa. Sostengo con mucha fuerza el celular con mis manos, hasta que siento la vibración del aparato. Leo el mensaje, últimamente es lo único que hago.

*Bésalo*

*¿O prefieres que el mundo vea tus noches privadas con Gale?*

Ahogo un grito. Se lo que haré...

Mi amigo se sienta a mi lado y me entrega el vaso con agua. Tragó el contenido en menos de diez segundos, y dejó el caso en la mesita del centro de la sala.

-¿De que querías hablar? - su tono de voz sueña como antes, como si no hubiera pasado nada entre nosotros.

Hazlo, de una vez por todas.

-Yo... - no lo pienso, me arrojo a Finnick y lo besó. No puedo siquiera pensar, mis latidos del corazón que me punzan en los oídos inhiben mis pensamientos. Corro hasta la puerta y salgo de la casa de Finnick.

Un molesto dolor punzante siento en mi corazón, se me contrae el estómago. Tengo un apretado e incómodo nudo en la garganta. Bajo las escaleras corriendo. Mis lágrimas impiden mi visión clara, llego al automóvil y me alejo lo más pronto posible de la cercanía de Finnick.

Llego a casa, me rompo a llorar en mi habitación.

Fui un hijo de puta, si lo he dicho.

¿Qué persona se atreve a besar a su mejor amigo teniendo novio? Yo.

Me siento fatal, como una vil figura de ajedrez en el juego de mi presunto acosador. Las sienes me punzan, todavía siento la adrenalina por lo ocurrido en la casa de Finnick. No puedo siquiera emitir sonido de mis cuerdas vocales. Estoy jadeando. El celular no ha dejado de sonar durante varias horas, así que decido contestar.

-Cariño, estoy preocupado...

-No puedo hablar... - interrumpo y finalizo la llamada.

* * *

La mañana es fría, estoy seguro que se aproxima un frente frío. Estoy en el parque del centro de la ciudad con una chamarra y una capucha. El acontecimiento de ayer durante mi estancia en Starbucks ha viajado a todos los oídos de la ciudad, mientras que yo soy sumiso del anónimo.

No he podido soltar mi celular, y aún sigo escondido de Gale. Siento un terrible dolor en mi corazón por lo que hice ayer con Finnick. Mi relación con él ya no será la misma, si aún me veía como un hermano, dejó de hacerlo desde ayer.

*Mira el proyector*

Esta vez ya no atrevo a ponerme a su nivel, no como antes que creía que éramos poderosos por igual aunque ayer comprobé que estaba equivocado.

Camino hasta el proyector gigante que se instaló ayer en el parque.

De pronto se enciende y es Gale en una conferencia de prensa. Abro los ojos como platos, y mi corazón palpita fuerte. Mi cuerpo tiembla y de pronto siento frío en mi piel.

Una reportera realiza una pregunta...

-"_¿Gale Hawthorne, es cierto que Peeta Mellark ha salido con usted?_"

-"_Es cierto, sin embargo esto no les incumbe a ustedes. Es mi vida y yo decido que hacer con ella_" - él tiene una postura dura contra los reporteros, esta furiosos por las imágenes que fueron expuestas en el noticiero.

Otra persona decide preguntar:

-"¿Crees que tu vida será la misma después de haber hecho tan fuertes declaraciones?"

-"Si, puesto que esto ya tenía tiempo. No debo dar razones de porque soy así, yo creo en el amor, no en el género, y deberían aplicar lo mismo en su vida, simplemente es amor. No importa a quien elijas, mientras lo ames con toda la fuerza de tu corazón, su relación será infinita" - se calla durante un segundo -. "Yo amo a Peeta Mellark... Es todo por hoy"

Oh cielos... Lo que dijo... No puedo con esto. Estoy llorando a mares, oculto bajo la capucha de mi sudadera.

*Es todo por hoy*

Trato de pensar con más claridad las cosas que ocurrieron: el anónimo sólo pidió que fuera al parque a ver la entrevista. No sé con exactitud cuál fue su principal propósito. ¿Trato de hacer algo bueno? ¿O su juego se resbalo de sus manos y no pudo controlarlo?

Cuando entró a mi casa, Gale está sentado en las escaleras. Esta vestido con ropa casual y cómoda. Se pone de pie y me abraza con fuerza... solamente rompe mi corazón saber que fui un maldito bastardo que bese a mi mejor amigo, y no poder decir que está en peligro inminente y que su vida corre peligro.

Junta sus labios con los míos, me presiono contra su cuerpo. Las lágrimas fluyen de mis ojos sin control. Nuestro beso toma ritmo tranquilo y poco a poco se convierte en un ritmo. Cierro mis ojos, dejándome llevar por el momento.

-Te amo, Peeta - me susurra separando sólo un centímetro sus labios de los míos.

-Quiero ser tuyo una vez más - le susurro en un hilo de voz.

-Siempre...

* * *

La sala está llena de mis compañeros de trabajo, me encuentro charlando con Doris acerca de lo molesta que están con la persona que se había metido en mi relación personal, además de cuanto detestaba que Magde Undersee fuera invitada al aniversario de la empresa. La fiesta es en un bar elegante, todos estamos vestidos con ropa formal. Bebo un trago de licor, estoy demasiado presionado con este asunto del juego macabro. Muchas personas saldrán lastimadas, lo presiento.

Vigilo constantemente a Magde, sospechando que ella es la primera candidata de mi anónimo. Todo ha estado tranquilo, no he recibido ningún mensaje además del que envió mi novio. Estoy en boca de todos. Mis compañeros hablan a mis espaldas, todos excepto mi amiga Doris.

-Tranquilo Peeta, ya has bebido cinco vasos de Whiskey.

-Se supone que esta reunión es para emborracharse hasta quedar inconsciente, ¿no?

-Tienes razón, pero se está tornando un tanto aburrida... Iré a sentarme a conversar con Thresh.

-Bien, yo me sentaré en la barra - le digo sin sentimiento en mi voz.

Únicamente me siento en el bar y pido una bebida llamada mojito, con hierbas frescas.

Entonces Seneca ha tomado asiento junto a mí.

-Sabes, Peeta. No has estado mucho en este negocio, pero agradezco mucho que nos acompañes en esta fiesta.

-No hay nada que decir Seneca, trato de disfrutar la fiesta.

Se produce un silencio entre nosotros, una parte de mí no quiere tenerlo cerca, empeoro la otra parte quiere compañía.

-Siento mucho lo del escándalo que has tenido los últimos días, has de cargar con mucha culpa. Ahora que la figura pública de Gale Hawthorne ha dado un giro inesperado.

-¿A qué va todo esto?

-Bueno, supongo que no has hablado con él.

-Sí. He hablado, pero no tocamos el tema de conversación.

-Espero que su relación no se arruine, perder a alguien hermoso y feliz como tú no le caería bien, lo sé. Lo digo por experiencia propia.

_¿Alguien hermoso y feliz? _

-Sabes Peeta, habíamos podido tener una aventura tú y yo de no haber sido por Gale...

Su mano viaja hasta mi muslo, y lentamente sube. Acerca su cara a la mía y cierra los ojos ¿Por qué no puedo reaccionar? Está a punto de tocarme, y de besarme.

Lo detengo con mi mano sobre su boca.

-Vamos Peeta, ¡sólo bésame! - me grita y todo el bar se calla, así son treinta segundos. Estoy paralizado. La sangre me baja hasta los pies. Mi corazón golpea una tras otra vez a mis costillas, duele -. ¿No te das cuenta que me gustas? - quito su mano de mi muslo y me levanto de la silla. Trato de poner una expresión dura, que haga creer que soy fuerte y no me dejo acosar por alguien.

-Tengo novio... Y lo amo con todo mi cuerpo y alma. No me vuelvas a hablar. Gale Hawthorne es el único que puede tocarme o besarme - grito, llamando la atención de todos los presentes. Ya no me importa nada. Ya no me importa llamar la atención y revelar que somos novios. -. Nunca te creí así, pensé que eras buena persona. Pero me equivoque.

_Estoy llorando, ¿por qué?_

_Porque me decepcionaron._

Con esto me doy media vuelta y salgo del bar, con la frente bien en alto. Aunque mis lágrimas fluyan sin cesar.

En el carro, golpeó mi frente contra el volante.

¡¿Qué influyo exactamente en las personas?! ¡Que!

Mi celular en el bolsillo timbra. Veo el correo electrónico con mis ojos llorosos. Tenía el deseo de que hoy me dejara en paz por primera vez desde que su estúpido juego dio inicio.

**De**: Tu querido amigo **Para**: Peeta Mellark **Asunto**: La salida

Una salida, te prometí que habría una si acatabas todas mis órdenes. Felicidades, las has cumplido al pie de la letra en tiempo y forma. Esta no será una salida, será una orden que cumplirás. La última, sino tu mejor amigo morirán por un cuchillo en su garganta, ¿entendido?

Hay una mujer, que siempre deseó a una persona. Por un momento creyó que estaba embarazada de un hijo, sin embargo esto se desvaneció. Quedó dañada y ahora quiere recuperar lo que perdió, y la única manera fue acabar con la relación de otra persona...

Magde Undersee se convertirá en la prometida...

Tendrás que terminar tu relación con Gale... si quieres que tú y tus amigos vivan.

* * *

**_Que les pareció? Háganlo saber._**

**_Hasta el próximo capitulo_**

**_Un abrazo._**

**_-Josué, TributeRusher_**


	10. Último Beso

_Se lo que debo hacer, aunque ello me cueste mi relación a partir de ahora..._

* * *

He estado más cerca de Gale de lo que debería, según las órdenes del anónimo ya debería estar alejado de él. Estoy sobre su pecho desnudo, disfrutando su calidez y su aroma. Debo terminar con la amenaza del anónimo.

Puede que después de terminar mi relación, el anónimo me deje en paz. Empero, ¿seguirá atormentándome?

Eso lo averiguare.

Me duele al formular la idea de no ser más el novio de Gale. Sin embargo ahora se metieron con la vida de Finnick, esto no está tomando buen rumbo.

Sacudo ligeramente mi cabeza, evitando que Gale se despierte. Estoy en su apartamento, anoche llegue después de la horrible tarde a su apartamento, con la esperanza de que fuera un lugar seguro. Gale hizo que me olvidara de lo ocurrido por unas horas y me deje llevar por el momento, ni siquiera tuvimos tiempo de ir a la cama. Sólo sé que estamos sobre la alfombra de la sala con los almohadones de los sillones y una manta cubriendo nuestros cuerpos expuestos.

-Gale... - susurró, y está dormido profundamente. Me levantó con delicadeza y me cubro con una bata de baño. Disfruto verlo en un profundo sueño, aunque parece realmente incómodo en el suelo. Si fuera más grande y fuerte, cargaría con el hasta su cama, como lo ha hecho varias veces conmigo.

Se me hace un nudo en el pecho pensar que no podré estar así con Gale, estar sin protección, en el acto íntimo que compartimos.

Madre mía, ¿por qué?

Me dirijo a la cocina, estoy dispuesto a preparar algo para Gale. Decido cocinar omelette con queso. Sirvo los platillos, coloco los platos en una bandeja y en un par de vasos de cristal sirvo jugo recién hecho. Camino con la bandeja hasta la sala y me siento junto a Gale. Le depósito un beso en los labios y entreabre los ojos.

-Me gustaría despertar viendo tu hermosa cara todas las mañanas.

Sonrío, ¿cómo quieren que acabe con esto?

Le doy un beso sin eliminar mi sonrisa.

-Te hice de desayunar - le digo, acercándole la bandeja -. Puede que no sea un desayuno Gourmet, pero...

-Ssht, es perfecto cariño - me pone un dedo en mis labios para callarme -. Mejor desayunemos en la mesa.

Tomo la bandeja y me levanto. Camino hasta la mesa y dejo los platos sobre ella. Me giro para ver a mi novio, se levanta de la alfombra sin prenda que lo cubra.

Me río.

-Gale, vístete.

-¿No quieres desayunar con tu novio desnudo? ¿O te provoca vergüenza verme? Acuérdate que ya hemos estado así... - me dice sonriendo.

-Es un tanto llamativo, sí. ¡Y no! Además es en la noche, parece que te gusta andar desnudo... - reclamo en tono juguetón.

-Es bueno mostrar nuestros "atributos", deberías intentarlo algún día, tu cuerpo es hermoso.

-¡Gale!

-¡¿Qué?! - ríe mientras se coloca sus bóxers que yacían en la alfombra. Así, sin más ropa comerá junto a mí. Se siente a mi lado y me acaricia la mejilla -. Sabes, sería mala que te desnudases frente mío, no podría controlar mis impulsos.

Yo suelto una carcajada.

Terminamos de almorzar y me levantó a depositar los cubiertos y platos en el fregadero.

Gale pone sus manos en mi cintura y obliga a girarme. Me besa, después me susurra "Ven a la cama conmigo". Sonrío y cuando menos lo espero, pasa uno de sus brazos bajo mis rodillas y otro en mi espalda, cargándome de forma nupcial.

Me arroga a la cama y reboto una vez. Se coloca sobre mi cuerpo, mientras me besa.

-Recuerda que eres mío - me dice antes de entregarme a él.

-Gale... ¿Podríamos cenar hoy? - pregunto, un brazo rodea mi cuerpo.

-Por supuesto. Te llevaré a...

-No, es mi turno de invitar al adonis a cenar. ¿Está bien?

-Me gusta la idea.

Listo, aquí me encuentro en el restaurante, esperando a que Gale llegue. No pude recogerlo por cuestiones obvias. Hoy terminara todo, pero debo ser fuerte, por lo menos frente a Gale.

Caigo en cuenta acerca de algo: se percatara de que algo anda mal. El me conoce a un cien por ciento, y lo que más sabe es que lo mía si portante en mi vida es él.

Cuando entra, parece que un ángel o un dios griego arriban en una fiesta de lujo, todos se percatan de su presencia.

Sonríe al encontrarse conmigo.

Se sienta en nuestra mesa y la velada toma su curso. Encargamos nuestras bebidas y nuestros platillos, el restaurante es italiano. Yo ordené Raviolis y Gale pasta.

Estoy distante, es duro saber que todo esto acabará por mi maldito "Querido Amigo".

-¿Que tienes, cariño? - me pregunta. No quiero mirarlo a sus ojos grises y que pueda leer mis sentimientos, me ha dicho que con sólo ver mis ojos puede conocer muchas cosas, no, no debo mirarlo.

-Nada, sólo que ya no tengo mucho apetito - le respondo, aún sin intercambiar miradas.

-Está bien - responde en un tono extraño. Puedo apostar que estará pensando en las posibles causas de mi extraño comportamiento.

En varios momentos de la cena se producen silencios, y no sé cómo quebrantar el hielo en esta circunstancia.

Nos vamos del restaurante y decidimos ir a un pequeño parque donde sólo Gale conoce. Sólo está provocando que la situación se vuelva más dura.

Bajamos del vehículo, me toma de la mano y más conduce por un oscuro parque. La noche se ilumina por un estrellado cielo, con una luna llena que la rodea un aro de luz plateado que conocemos como halo. Es la cualidad del parque, es oscuro y un tanto alejado del centro de Seattle, para que los visitantes puedan apreciar las maravillas de la naturaleza. Sin embargo las personas ya no suelen frecuentar los parques donde se disfrute de la naturaleza en todo su esplendor.

El césped está un poco húmedo, puedo ver las gomitas de rocío.

Temo mirar hacia los ojos y no poder hacer lo que me obligan. Aprieto aún más la palma de su mano, siento como el miedo me invade poco a poco.

Gale me conduce hasta una banca, sin embargo suelto su mano a unos cinco metros DDD de distancia de la banca. Inspiro y espiro rápidamente. Gale se vuelve conmigo.

-¿No te parece hermosa la noche? Es casi tan perfecta como tú, cariño - y me besa.

_No puedo, no puedo, no puedo, no puedo, no podré._

«Tendrás que terminar tu relación con Gale... si quieres que tú y tus amigos vivan» las palabras del anónimo resuenan en mi cabeza. Y me dejan claro una cosa: quiero tener a Gale conmigo, sin embargo para que sea posible debe estar con vida.

-Gale... no puedo hacer esto, pero debo hacerlo, por nuestra protección... Debo terminar contigo - me rompo en llanto sobre su pecho -. Ya no puedo fingir más, no podemos estar juntos...

-Peeta, oh Dios mío por favor no hagas esto...

-Es mejor, debes estar a salvo... y te amo con todo mi corazón y alma. No quiero que te pase nada malo - lo miro a los ojos, y lo permito entrar, quiero que averigüe lo que está ocurriendo...

-Peeta... detente por favor.

-Te amo - le digo, y lo beso por última vez. El dolor aparece en mi pecho, sigo llorando. Y por primera vez él lo hace...

-Te amo, Peeta - y me besa mi frente. Tomó su mano y cuando me alejó, me separo de él.

**Gale POV**

No estoy seguro de lo que en realidad ocurrió aquella noche. Peeta se fue en un taxi a casa, dio terminada a nuestra relación. Me dolió.

Sin embargo sé que esto no es obra de Peeta, sino de alguien más: de nuestro Querido Amigo. No hay otra razón. Además los ojos de Peeta demostraban que lo hacía a la fuerza.

Cuando se alejó de mí, su celular cayó al césped. Con las lágrimas en mis ojos, recogí el celular y busque información acerca de lo ocurrido.

Definitivamente había sido el anónimo. Leí desde el primer mensaje, y las amenazas contra Peeta fueron crueles, el buscaba mi protección y la de su amigo.

Y ahora estoy aquí, en las oficinas del FBI para encontrar a la persona que ha arruinado nuestra vida privada. No falta mucho para que encuentren la ubicación.

Tengo el extraño presentimiento de que el anónimo de Magde y Seneca, ¿quién más quisiera casarse conmigo por un acontecimiento ocurrido en el pasado?

Los agentes me han hecho entrevistas para conocer más los hechos de la amenaza. Me han dicho que en pocos minutos encontrarán la ubicación. Estoy ansioso, se lo que haré cuando conozca al responsable: iré con Peeta y lo volveré a besar. Aquel beso no pudo ser el último.

-Sr. Hawthorne, ya tenemos la ubicación de los responsables.

-¿No querrá decir "responsable"? - preguntó.

-Son tres... - y me entrega una carpeta con los datos de esas tres personas -. Los mensajes y correos han sido enviados de tres fuentes distintas, rastreamos al culpable por medio del número telefónico. Los arrestaremos primero, sin embargo necesitamos de su ayuda.

Y acató las órdenes del agente. No puedo creer que esa persona haya sido la culpable de todo.

Toco la puerta y Katniss me abre.

-¡Gale! Que alegría me provoca que estés aquí.

-Busco a Prim, y a Finnick.

-Ellos no se encuentran, pero adelante. Fueron a comprar vino.

Entro a la casa de Katniss.

-Bueno, sólo quería decirte que... - un sonido interrumpe mi frase... el peculiar sonido que provoca una pistola al ser cargada.

Me giro lentamente con las manos en alto... Katniss me apunta con su pistola, que la toma con ambas manos.

-Tú... - susurró -. Las pruebas dijeron que fue Finnick.

-Te equivocas, fui yo - explica Katniss -. Salgan chicos - avisa, y dos personas salen del pasillo que conduce a las habitaciones del apartamento. Seneca y Magde.

-Magde, já. Supuse que era tú.

-Todo fue plan de Katniss, yo sólo fui una especie de disfraz - explica Magde. Me siento impotente al no poder estrangularla.

-Verás, Gale: Peeta siempre había sufrido depresión, y yo quería en verdad que eso acabara, pero por sí sólo. Llegaste tú y lo reparaste, le comenzaste a dar una vida de ensueño al chico que no lo merecía. Lo he odiado desde tiempo atrás, Finnick siempre había estado enamorado de él, ¿y qué hay de mí? Nada, fui el disfraz de Finnick durante todo este tiempo ¡Yo merezco la vida del rubio!

-¿Cuánto quieres para que nos dejes en paz, Katniss?

-Quiero ver sufrir a mis amigos. ¿Y siempre tienes que poner el dinero por delante?

-Eso no es un argumento muy bueno.

-Cállate, ¡Peeta no merece ser feliz!

Mientras hablamos, damos una vuelta. Ahora Katniss tiene a sus espaldas a sus secuaces y yo, a la puerta principal. Entonces se abre la puerta y Finnick entra. Se queda inmóvil.

-Katniss... ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Algo que debería haber hecho hace un tiempo.

Entonces dispara, Finnick me empuja y caigo al suelo. Al parecer le ha disparado a Finnick. La puerta es derribada y los agentes del FBI apuntan al trío.

Me salvé pero quizá Finnick no.

**Peeta POV**

Estoy en mi cama, y en el noticiero aparece Katniss, Seneca y Magde arrestados.

Subo el volumen para escuchar a la conductora del noticiero.

_-"Katniss Everdeen, Magde Undersee y Seneca Crane son culpables de amenazar a muerte a la pareja más escuchado en las últimas semanas, Gale Hawthorne y Peeta Mellark. Por lo que nos han dicho las autoridades es que este trío ha querido acabar con el rubio y con su felicidad, mandando mensajes y correos electrónicos extorsionándolos..."_

Traición. Mi amiga Katniss fue la cabeza del grupo. Ahora el anónimo tiene nombre y es Katniss Everdeen.

Apago el televisor y contraigo mis piernas hacia mi pecho. Me levanto de la cama como bala cuando escucho a Prim hablar por teléfono fuera de mi habitación. Ya debe estar enteradas e la conspiración de su hermana.

-¡Prim!

Entonces la veo, con los ojos llorosos y muy frágil.

-Peeta, lo siento mucho...

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué ocurre?

-Gale murió...

* * *

**_Espero haberlos dejado con la intriga, actualizare un capitulo por día. _**

**_Sin mas, un abrazo._**

**_-Josué, TributeRusher_**


	11. Hasta Pronto

_**Aquí, un capitulo triste. **_

* * *

Y simplemente ocurrió de un instante a otro. Mi corazón se destruye poco a poco, pedacito por pedacito. Reprimía las ganas de llorar, no podía hacerlo frente a Prim, no en esta situación. La mandíbula comienza a temblar y no puedo emitir un sonido.

Mi mundo da vueltas, estoy apagándome, sé que me está pasando esto.

Mi cuerpo cae contra el suelo, sin embargo siento que me derrumbo lentamente. En una especie de cámara lenta. Es un golpe con puño de hierro a mi corazón. El aire se me escapa por mi boca y no respiró. El impacto de mi cabeza contra el suelo no es doloroso, solamente parpadeó unas veces más y cierto los ojos, me he apagado.

«-_Yo lo haré madre - dice una voz grave que atrae mi atención. El chico es atractivo, muy atractivo tiene el pelo negro liso, piel aceitunada, ojos grises hechizantes. Guapo, lo bastante fuerte, su cuerpo esta tonificado abajo de ese traje color plata. Sus brazos son fuertes y grandes y tiene espalda bien ejercitada y ancha. Piernas están tonificadas, al igual que cada parte de su cuerpo._

_Me levantó y le estrecho la mano, al sentir su piel contra la mía, siento un choque eléctrico que viaja por todo mi cuerpo. Me presento y después lo hace él._

_-Mi nombre es Gale Hawthorne. Mucho gusto - ¿serán sus ojos los que me dejan en ridículo frente a él comportando me como estúpido, o será todo él?_»

* * *

Abro lentamente mis ojos, aunque mis párpados parecen estar pegados con pegamento. Quiero mover mis manos, pero están atadas a algo. También tengo al parecer una fina tela húmeda que cubre mi cara. Es oscuridad en su totalidad.

-¿Qué pasó? - pregunto. Aunque sé con exactitud que pasó... Gale murió.

El dolor en mi pecho, en mi garganta y en mi estómago aparecen y esta vez son más fuertes que antes.

-¡Gale... Gale! - grito suplicante. Necesito su calor natural junto a mi cuerpo, me pero se ha ido.

No, no puedo con esto. La oscuridad poco a poco me abrazan, mi alma parece de cristal que es atravesado por una roca, poco a poco se rompe.

-¡GALE, TE NECESITO! - me retuerzo en la cama, lloro sin frenar. Esto... Esto es muy duro -. ¡GALE, GALE... POR FAVOR... GALE!

-Peeta, aquí estoy. Cálmate - una voz familiar me susurra y pone su mano en mi pecho. Prim.

-Quítame la tela, suelta mis manos - pido con desesperación.

Entonces tengo visibilidad.

-¿Donde esta Gale? - preguntó levantando mi cuerpo para observar. Algo me dice que sigue aquí...

-Peeta, é-él murió.

-¡NO, GALE! ¡TE NECESITO! - grito a todo pulmón, llorando.

_No es real, yo lo sé. No es real._

Al parecer grito en un hospital, estoy en una habitación. Una enfermera corre hacia mí, quiero soltar mis manos y correr hasta encontrar a mi novio... deseo a Gale... Lo deseo...

Una aguja pincha mi brazo y yo caigo en el profundo efecto de la anestesia.

«-_¡Te odio Gale Hawthorne! - grito con todas mis fuerzas. Consigo que el señor Hawthorne me mire. Yo corro hasta el segundo piso del salón, donde hay una serie de balcones para mirar la hermosa vista del mar. _

_Todo mi alrededor parece gelatina, una espesa gelatina. Las personas a las que aviento para abrirme pasa me dicen algo, son embargo no logro formular lo que dicen. No me quedo en un balcón, subo hasta el último piso, el jardín en el tejado. No hay nadie, privacidad._

_Fue un golpe directo al corazón con miles de cristales que se incrustan en el órgano. No puedo ni siquiera respirar mientras mis lágrimas no dejan de brotar. Sonidos de mi garganta se producen, especie de gemidos. Me quito la máscara de la cara y el tiro al suelo._

_-¡Yo sólo te quería impresionar!_

_Grito._

_La presencia de alguien no me importa, yo sigo llorado. Unos brazos fuertes y musculosos envuelven mi cuerpo._

_-Peeta, ¿qué ocurre? - su voz. Me aparto de golpe._

_-¡¿Qué quieres de mí Gale Hawthorne?! ¡Primero logras que me enamore de ti perdidamente, y ahora me pasó algo así! _

_El queda atónito._

_-¡Te quiero a ti Gale Hawthorne! - le tiro un puñetazo a su mandíbula, dejando un bulto que se convertirá en moretón._

_-Peeta... _»

* * *

-Se porque estoy aquí...

-Ah, ¿lo sabes?

Miro al infinito a través de la ventana de mi cuarto de hospital.

-Mi Gale... Gale mu-murió - logro decir... No ha pasado siquiera un día de la noticia.

-Exacto... no quiero que vuelvas a caer Peeta - me dice la doctora Clark.

-Lo siento, volví a hacerlo - volteo mi cara para con ella, mostrándole mis rasguños que yo mismo provoqué poco tiempo después de haberme enterado. Y también le muestro mis muñecas cubiertas por vendas... Quieren evitar que tenga un arranque y me corte.

-Peeta, esto me duele tanto como a ti.

Agitó la cabeza y mis ojos hinchados se humedecen.

-No - digo llorando -. Usted no perdió al amor de su vida, el que cambiaba su estado de ánimo con una simple sonrisa. Usted no perdió a la persona que iluminada su oscuridad, ¡usted no perdió a Gale Hawthorne: el hombre al que le entregue mi cuerpo y alma!

Cubro mis ojos.

-Peeta...

-LARGARTE, QUIERO ESTAR SOLO.

* * *

Veo a las personas caminar vestidas de negro por el panteón. Mi traje… simboliza mis heridas que seguirán abiertas durante mucho tiempo. Camino despacio, con temor a caer durante la caminata. Me sostengo de Prim, no sé explicar el vacío y el dolor que siento en mi corazón.

_Lo tengo roto. _

_Estoy roto._

Una rosa blanca en mi mano ha provocado que una gota de sangre caiga por mi mano, no siento dolor. Ya no más. Mis ojos están rodeados por una oscura sombra, mis marcas de insomnio.

_¿Qué me ha llevado a este momento? _

_Una despedida fatal._

_No puedo pensar… estoy destrozado. _

_Gale era parte de mí, y no será remplazado por nadie._

_Con su perdida, se llevó mi corazón consigo. No era mi corazón, era de su propiedad. _

_He tratado de asimilar la situación, sin embargo es como estar en una pesadilla que nunca acabará._

_Las personas constantemente me preguntan "¿Te encuentras bien?". No respondo, no puedo responder. No estoy bien, ni lo estaré._

_Es más duro que la perdida de mi primer amor, Cato. _

Connor, Keil y mi padre se encuentran aquí. Siendo un apoyo para mí. Mis piernas se tambalean y yo siento que caigo. Unos brazos alcanzan a atraparme, Finnick. Me lleva hasta una banca y nos sentamos allí.

-Yo lo amaba… él me amaba. No puedo con esto Finnick, ¡no puedo! – le digo mientras me suelto a llorar -. Esto es tan… ¿por qué a las dos personas a quien amo me las han arrebatado? Ahora lo único que me queda de Gale es su imagen y su voz en mi cabeza… - me rompo a llorar más fuerte y Finnick me abraza.

-Estará a tu lado, siempre.

Todos los presentes se encuentran rodeando un pozo donde enterraran el ataúd. Me encuentro al frente, con mi mano entrelazada con Hazelle. Tenemos que ser fuertes… por Rory, Vick y Posy.

Me quedo mirando como poco a poco desciende el ataúd hacia el fondo de la tierra. Aprieto los ojos y bajo la mirada. Jadeo cuando mis lágrimas salen con facilidad de mis ojos.

Hazelle me abraza con fuerza… siendo mi roca, la roca de todos

«_–Estoy listo Gale, estoy listo – confirmo. _

_– ¿Seguro? No te quiero lastimar…_

_– No estoy seguro, pero confiaré en ti._

_Estoy percatado que el momento se aproxima, aquel momento memorable en el que Gale me convertirá en suyo y él se convertirá en mío. El acto más romántico que puede existir, el más íntimo para una pareja. Ese preciso momento en que dos personas se transforman en una sola, en el que se entregan tanto cuerpo–alma a la persona que aman _»

-Gale… - respiro profundamente -. No sé cómo comenzar la despedida – respiro mirando al cielo, conteniendo las lágrimas -. Tú fuiste la persona que se adentró en mi vida, y reparó mi corazón. Nunca creí volver a sentir la maravilla del amor, pero claramente tú lo hiciste – lloro -. Has sido la única razón para seguir viviendo… un sonrisa iluminaba mi día, y los recuerdos acerca de nuestra peleas de quien se amaba más seguirán presentes en mi memoria.

"Esto es tan difícil para mí – mi voz es débil, posteriormente siento que unas manos presionan mis brazos para darme fuerzas -. Ya no sé qué decir. Me gusta sentir protección con los abrazos que me dirigía, quisiera volver a sentir sus brazos rodeando mi cuerpo…

"Sus labios dar un último beso…

"Él tenía un gran efecto sobre mí y mis emociones, me enamoré… Era mi persona… así que esto no es un adiós, es un hasta pronto…

Me acerco al pozo y arrojo suavemente la rosa sobre el ataúd. Después tiran sobre el un montículo de tierra y comienzan a cubrir el ataúd.

-Te amo Gale Hawthorne, siempre lo haré…

«_-Cariño, yo te amo aún más - levanta su cabeza para volver a juntar sus labios con los míos._

_-¿Quieres comenzar una pelea para ver quién ama más a quién?_

_-Creo que yo te ganaría._

_-¿Quieres apostar? _

_-Uhm, serás mío cada noche, durante todo este fin de semana._

_-Bien._

_-Te amo._

_-No, yo más._

_-Te amo cual cantidad de estrellas en el universo, te dejaré de amar cuando el hombre pise el sol..._

_-Oh, cielos... Me ganaste - y con esas palabras, trajo con sigo una lágrima de felicidad y amor puro. _

_¡Madre mía, la apuesta!_

_-A partir del momento en que abordemos el yate, serás mío Peeta._

_-Pero no te diste cuenta de algo... siempre he sido tuyo.»_

-Peeta, si no quieres mirar sus cosas. Yo comprenderé – me dice Hazelle antes de cruzar el ascensor lo cual permite la entrada al pent-house de Gale.

-Tengo que hacerlo… - comienzo a llorar, me es inevitable – ¿Puedo tomar tu mano? – pregunto y ella la extiendo, la tomo y caminamos juntos.

Hay cajas con cosas de Gale, y en una de ellas reconozco el traje que llevaba puesto el primer día que lo conocí. Tomo el saco y me lo pongo, me siento en el borde de la cama y lloro. Puedo aspirar su aroma, abrazo mi propio cuerpo.

-Tranquilo Peeta – me dice Hazelle.

-Gracias Hazelle, has sido como la roca de todos.

-Estoy bien, así podríamos decirlo. Tengo que estarlo por mis hijos… pero lo más importante… ¿tú estás bien? ¿Qué es lo que sientes?

-No tengo ni idea… aun puedo sentirlo y oír su voz… lo extraño tanto.

* * *

Han pasado ya dos semanas desde que mi persona dejó este mundo. Sigo sin asimilar la idea. He estado en terapias intensivas para asimilar la idea, sigo llamando escuchando el buzón de voz en mi teléfono, para oír su voz. Miro mi celular con la esperanza de encontrarme con un mensaje suyo deseándome que linda noche.

Todas las noches he llorado, abrazó el saco plateado y aspiro su olor, es una herida más a mi corazón roto.

_Hay días que ni siquiera puedo hablar, otros siquiera comer, otros siquiera querer vivir. _

_Pero debo hacerlo, por Gale y sus recuerdos en mi cabeza que yacen presentes._

_No seré el mismo, lo sé. Pero debo ser fuerte._

* * *

_**Esta travesía esta por terminar, espero que les guste hasta el momento**_


	12. Epílogo: Siempre

Un mes desde la muerte de mi persona. ¿Estoy bien? Estoy mucho peor. He dejado la vida laboral e intento reparar mi corazón roto. Pero no puedo, sigo pensando en él, y temo a que algún día me olvide de su imagen. Es lo que más me atemoriza.

Veo todos los días su fotografía, me hace llorar y abrazó el marco contra mi pecho. Deseo que hubiera tenido más tiempo con Gale, tenía todo planeado.

Pensaba en las posibilidades de estar junto a él, casarme, cambiar mi apellido por Hawthorne, envejecer juntos... Todo lo que una pareja desea para sí.

Duele mucho no poder convivir más con la persona que amas y has perdido, no le deseó esto a nadie, ni a mi peor enemigo. Es tan doloroso, que a diario me pregunto: ¿Por qué sigo con vida?

Gale murió de un momento a otro, me explicaron que lo operaron pero no sobrevivió a la cirugía. Haz elle sigue siendo la roca de todos, y en especial la mía.

He tenido ataques últimamente, y poco a poco estoy perdiendo la esencia de lo que soy. Llegará el día en que Peeta dejara de existir y sólo estará el cuerpo con vida, pero no sin alma. Esta depresión me está matando por dentro, es fuerte, no quiero beber, comer, hablar, lo único que deseo es dormir y llorar todo el tiempo.

Estoy en un aeropuerto, de regreso a Seattle. Algo me impulsa a regresar a mi casa y revivir los recuerdos.

Entonces un guardia de seguridad me pone su mano en mi hombro.

-Joven, necesito que nos acompañe a seguridad, por favor.

-Hay algún problema.

-Sí, acompáñenos por favor.

Y sigo al guardia por una serie de pasillos, al parecer me llevan a una sala para despegue. Entonces una toalla cubre mi cara, aspiro el olor y la vista se me nubla.

* * *

Despierto, con un aroma delicioso que me trae muchos recuerdos, hermosos en realidad, sin embargo me son dolorosos.

Abro los ojos lentamente y me encuentro con una habitación lujosa e iluminada a la perfección.

Estoy en una cama esponjosa, parecida a una nube tanto en el color como en la "suavidad". Me siento sobre la cama y miro a mis alrededores. ¿Me secuestraron?

Me levantó de la cama y camino hasta unas puertas del cristal corredizas, las abro y al parecer estoy en una playa. Ese de noche y hay luna llena. El cielo esta estrellado casi en su totalidad y la luna se refleja en el océano.

Camino por la arena y a pie de playa veo una silueta... Conforme me acerco, la silueta se va aclarando...

No puede ser...

¡Gale!

Entonces corro, y él se percata de mi presciencia. Abre los brazos y me trapa en el aire.

Cierro los ojos...

Estoy soñando, es la explicación con más sentido.

-Vamos, esto es un sueño... - le digo al supuesto Gale.

-No lo es - su voz, es real.

Abro los ojos y me encuentro con su mirada gris y su sonrisa resplandeciente. Sin pensarlo, lo beso, y nuestras bocas forman una sola.

La tristeza ha desaparecido de mi corazón, y fue remplazada por felicidad plena.

-Gale - le digo volviéndolo a besar.

-Te extrañe tanto, te amo, te amo - me dice mientras me besa mi cara, y por último mis labios.

Rodeo su cuello con mis manos.

-¿Esto no es sueño, verdad?

-No, es totalmente la verdad.

-¿Por qué estas vivo?

-Porque no morí en la cirugía, me salvaron - me explica, con sus ojos cristalinos conteniendo las lágrimas -. Cuando desperté a las pocas horas, les pedí ambos doctores que me sacaran de allí y me dieran por muerto. Escapé aquí y le hablé a mi madre una semana después de mi supuesta muerte. Quería hablarte y decirte que estaba vivo, pero no era la forma.

"Deseo que perdones a este estúpido hombre que te ha provocado depresión en tu vida, de nuevo... y me duele saber que te destroce... - y comienza a llorar.

-Eres el único que me puedes reparar, Gale.

Me mira a los ojos, esto no es un sueño. Es la realidad, la única que hay.

-Quisiera pasar el resto de mi vida junto a ti... - se pone de rodillas y saca una caja negra. La abre y muestra un anillo -. Y tener el tiempo de reparar lo que he destrozado... ¿Peeta Mellark, te casarías conmigo?

-Si... - respondo, mientras me coloca el anillo y se pone de pie. Me besa y me abraza de felicidad. Estoy completo, no me hace falta nada más.

-Te amo, Peeta Mellark.

-Te amo Gale Hawthorne.

-¿Que acaso quieres empezar una pelea? - me dirige una sonrisa.

-Quizá, y la apuesta sería que me convertiré en tuyo esta noche y todas las que restan.

-Pero no te diste cuenta de algo... siempre has sido mío - me susurra al oído.

-Y siempre lo seré...

* * *

_**Y aquí termina este fic, debo agradecer de todo mi corazón a las personas que siguieron la travesía de este fic. Espero que les haya gustado la historia y que el final les haya encantado.**_

_**Gracias por todo :)**_

_**Josué, TributeRusher**_


End file.
